The Challenge
by Rose Grey
Summary: For those of you who requested I publish this book again... This is for you. Exclusive night club. Two Doms. A set of twins...A Challenge...are you up for it?
1. Chapter 1

This story was written over 5 years ago. Some loved it, while others hated it. It's an unedited fun read. I've received many requests throughout the years asking for my books to be published again...so humbling!

One day I'll edit it and make it an original, but for now, you asked for it. "The Challenge".

Title: **The Challenge  
**Category: Books » Fifty Shades Trilogy Author: Rose Grey  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 05-28-13, Updated: 08-11-13 Chapters: 13, Words: 73,699

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
The characters for this story belong to E.L. James...well most of them. The story...is mine. **

Christian and Elliott are as opposite as day and night. Elliott likes to goof around and Christian is very conservative...but the one thing they have in common is the love of women and the ability to dominate them! Meet Anastasia and Katherine... twin sisters, one loves men, the other one loves books...Now they meet the Greys...how would these two sisters sustain the spell of the Greys...how could these two brothers avoid the magic charm of the two Steele beauties? Or will the beauties submit to the Greys. Originally...A **One Shot Deal**...now a short story...that could also change!

**Chapter 1 – The Challenge **

The music is seductively playing all around them. The place is packed and the allure of sex is deliciously roaming in the air. Everywhere they look there was a hot body pressed up against someone dancing, flirting, drinking, grinding, kissing, sucking or fucking. Elliott and Christian loved this club "**The Challenge**." This is an exclusive private club requiring VIP membership only.

Names are not necessary in this club. No promises are made, no hearts broken and no regrets. The only expectation is that if you do come into the club...everything and anything is up for grabs...you must face up to it...no backing down...the challenge posed if you dare is to get a little closer and the participants must prevail. Tonight's challenge...the Greys are to dominate the Kav-Steeles...the question is...will it be a threesome, foursome, male/female 1:1 or all of the above!

Meet Christian Grey: multibillionaire, CEO Grey Enterprise Holding and Dominate extraordinaire! Copper hair, alluring grey eyes, tall 6.5, tone, cut in all the right places, sexy juicy lips, dimples in both cheeks, beautiful face that leaves you breathless, serious, confident, big hands and even bigger dick; size 9 1⁄2 inches of thick, cut, raw, well groomed manhood. His preference in women, submissive, he demands control and his women better give in to him or suffer the consequences. Never been in love, fucks like a sex god and is monogamist. He is very generous except when it comes to pussy...he doesn't share, what's his is his. The women that are lucky enough to be chosen either for the night or with a contract are made to understand that she will submit to him and will never give in to anyone in his circle even when their union is done. He fucks them and moves on, no broken promises, no regrets.

Sharing is out of the question...even with his brother Elliott. Tonight that might change...

Meet Elliott Grey: millionaire, CEO Grey Design and Constructions, also a Dominate! Blonde hair, green eyes, tall 6.5, tone, cut in all the right places, sexy goofy smile, perfect teeth, and perfect features. Kind, a jokester, fucks anything that is wet...with a condom of course. Big hands...also well endowed...size 9 inches, thick, cut, raw, well groomed manhood. He will dominate a woman if she wants to be dominated but will also fuck her and let her fuck him just for pleasure. He is NOT monogamist. He loves to share...he fucks women only. He's had multiple threesomes and believes he just found the perfect candidates for his next threesome...maybe a foursome...with **twins**! Fuck they are hot. His dick is so fucking hard right now he really needs to control this situation before these twins dominate him. As hot as they are...he might just let them...both of them.

Meet Katherine and Anastasia Kavanagh Steele: fraternal twins. Same face down to the pouty, plump lips, both voluptuous, drop dead gorgeous bodies, Ana has beautiful deep blue eyes, Kate has sea green eyes. Ana is a brunette and Kate is a strawberry blonde...but everything else...and I mean everything else down to the tiny beauty marks is the same.

Kate loves life, sex, men, she is tenacious, wants to be a journalist and lives her life like it's the last day on earth.

Ana is traditional, taciturn, loves books, romance, believes in happily ever after, but is focusing on her career to become a published author or own her own publishing company.

Both women are extremely smart...4.0 GPA, rich and powerful goddesses. Their biological parents are Carla and Bob Kavanagh, but Carla divorced her husband years ago after he was caught cheating and married Raymond Steele. The divorce resulted in Carla getting 1⁄2 of a billion dollar empire and the girls getting a wonderful stepfather who agreed to also give them his last name resulting in the girls becoming Anastasia and Katherine Kavanagh-Steele. These girls loved each other more than anyone in the universe. There is nothing any of them won't do for the other...and tonight being here...will prove their loyalty to each other...you know the saying...chicks before dicks...well tonight... that will be the understatement of the year!

The Kav-Steele stunning beauties are sitting at the bar waiting to order their drinks. They are looking around this very exclusive club and cannot believe their eyes. This club was new to them. This was not their usual scene but their friend Jose was a VIP member and was constantly bragging about this hot club. Kate was excited to go, Ana of course was not. Dreading the thought of leaving her sister with their crazy friend Jose who always jumps in head first was not an option...so here they were at the hyped up club named "The Challenge" waiting to see what the hysteria of this place was all about.

The girls were dressed hot...like fire. Skin tight dresses that left little to the imagination. Sexy lacy underwear, thong, garter belt and stockings and sky high Jimmy Choos and Loubitons. Ana was the lady in red...Kate was going for purity...all in white. Their long, shiny, bouncy down to their butt hair was styled in loose messy sexy side braids. Make-up was minimal as both women were natural beauties; mascara to thicken their already long lashes, nude shiny lipstick and bronze for shine at the club.

Although both girls were nearly identical...there was something about Ana...her innocence maybe... just made her breathtakingly beautiful. Most men if lucky enough to get close enough to look deep into her blue eyes fell hard...but none of them ever made an indentation to her desires or her libido... which at the age of 21 was cold and buried.

After being at the club for what seemed like forever but in reality was a half hour my dear very obstinate sister had enough. She was so unimpressed. Sighing in frustration she turns and eyeballs Jose with a "really" look on her face ready to tell our friend off!

"Alright Rodriguez, we are here. So far, this looks like another typical club with a lot of horny mother- fuckers here. Please tell me I didn't drag myself here and the opportunity of going to the Mile High Club to be bored with one of your gay antics. This so better be worth it Rodriguez...or your nice, juicy, sexy balls which are so wasted on men instead of hot sexy dripping pussies are going to be aching when I string them up and hang you from them. Capeech!"

I cringed and looked at Jose with pity...my very stubborn sister is ruthless when it comes to her expectations of a fun night. Jose's eyes which are beautiful and big to begin with have now double in size.

"Tranquilate amor...relax love. We just got here. Katie...for your information...I enjoy both...men and hot pussies...I don't discriminate. So watch it with the gay bashing. But one thing I failed to tell you both...no one is going to approach you if I hang around...so let me give you both some smooches and go have so fun. Remember this...do not agree to a challenge unless you mean it. You can't back out...it's all or nothing. The only way out of a challenge is to safe word and if you do...you will never be able to return. Go it queridas? Rojo is your key out."

No fucking way, did he really bring us to a BDSM club! "Jose, I am not going to agree to any challenge so you keep your ass right here next to me. Kate we came to observe and observe only. I did not agree to participate in anything. If that is the condition, then let's go...NOW!"

Kate leans in and whispers in my ear "Too late Steele, hottie approaching us at 5 o'clock."

Fuck this can't be happening...not this fast! Jose looks up and walks away smiling. "Have fun ladies... remember...rojo."

(She calls me Steele to annoy me and I call her Kavanagh for the same reason...knowing we both have the same last name. Right now I am beyond pissed.)

I lean in and gritting my teeth I whisper "Kavanagh do not look at him, let's order a drink and leave...

please. This is not for me. Remember...I'm not experienced. Do you really expect me to lose my v- card here...in a place like this...I'm your sister for crying out loud. You can't expect me to lose it in a BDS..." She gasps and interrupts me.

"Too late love...he's here. Be cool I'll get us out of this." Turning to the waiter her cool, calm and collective demeanor kicks in.

"Bartender, love, we would like two Patron Margaritas on the rocks please." The blonde hottie stands between us and leans in and in a very husky, sexy, domineering voice reorders our drinks. "Jennifer, forget the margarita's baby...these ladies are new here...they need to be initiated properly to our little abode...let's make it straight up tequilas and have a little bit of fun with body shots. Eight of them... What do you say...you up for the challenge ladies?"

I gasp, my heart is racing a mile a minute. Kate and I are both rigid, unable to say a word, I am silently begging her not to respond, please Kate...don't look at him, don't respond. I know her, the minute she takes a look at him she will be putty since he is exactly her type and give into the challenge. Kate loves a challenge...why did I agree to come here. She clears her throat and looks at me under her lashes and smiles. She straightens her back and very confidently looks at the blonde Adonis standing between us. She is trying to maintain her composure, but I see her barrier already breaking. Shit she is already lost.

Her voice is higher than usual but steady.

"Uh thanks, but no thanks. We are not interested. Jennifer...is that your name love. Please keep the original order, two patron margaritas on the rocks. As for you sir, please step back, you are invading our space. I will not tell you again...we are not interested." She looks at him square in the face and I know that she is so determined to keep her cool, she is looking out for both of us and this guy has just met his match. But I also know that Kate loves men...and it won't take long for him to wear her down.

I'll take this for now...long enough to get us out of here. Whew...I'm about to tell her forget the drinks let's just get the hell out of here when suddenly I feel a jolt, electricity, all the hairs on the back of my neck stand to full attention and I feel a prickly feeling invade my body. There is another being in the room pulling me to him.

I feel him before I hear him. I sense him before his finger slowly run along the small of my back on my very exposed back...a chill runs from my head to my toes...the blonde now looks at me...see's my reaction...Kate has her back to me not realizing why all of sudden the blonde has a Chesire cat's smile...an arched eyebrow, a sureness on his very handsome face. Fuck she's a goner...so am I.

Blondie nods towards him smiling "Christian little bro...welcome."

Christian's voice is like a beautiful siren...I am so lost...this is hopeless. "Well, well, well, did I just hear a challenge big bro? These young, beautiful women are not interested in your...I mean our company Elliot? Are they refusing your drinks and our little game of body shots? That my dear brother sounds like a challenge to me if I ever heard one."

He leans in and whispers very seductively into my ear "isn't that true my little Venus." Breathing slowly and deeply into my ear making my insides and what I believe is my cold and buried libido rise like the Phoenix! He slowly licks the outer shell of my earlobe and then gently sucks on the bottom of the lobe before running his tongue along the side of my neck and gently turns me towards him. I close my eyes briefly moaning quietly but I know he heard me. Fuck what is happening to me? I slowly open my eyes and I am hypnotized...spellbound...drawn to this beautiful man like a moth to a flame. When our eyes meet we both can't contain the gasp and I feel my breath hitch but somehow can't release the breath I just sucked in. He slants his head and smiles knowing the affect he is having on me. "Breathe" he whispers as our eyes lock on each other. He's lost in mine, I'm drowning in his...

I see movement from my peripheral vision; Kate turn towards me quickly trying to take my gaze away from this Adonis standing next to me...how can it be...these two beautiful men here are related...did the Greek Gods let them roam the earth to torture our mere souls...so not right.

"No...no...stop...stop this...Ana...no let's go. Come on. Let's go now. This is not good. Damn it where the fuck is Jose. What was the fucking safe word?"

I grab her hand but my gaze is still locked on his beautiful grey eyes. I am hypnotized and am unable to break the hex. "It's okay Kate, I'm good. We are safe; nothing bad will happen...cancel the margaritas."

He nods and leans in to kiss me but Kate interferes and grabs me by my shoulders, turns me towards her and breaks the spell. She shakes me so hard I could feel my teeth rattling and I swear she is a bit hysterical ready to smack some sense into me.

"No Steele! Absolutely Not! You are not doing this...not here...not like this. We look out for each other. You're too innocent for this. There is no way I am going to let these assholes get near your virginity! No fucking way!" Did she really announce my virtue at full blast! To literally everyone within earshot...especially Adonis 1 and Adonis 2! Fuck Kate...brain to mouth filter!

My thoughts are distracted by the intake of breath coming from Elliott and Christian.

I hear a hiss from both men. They look like they are vampires and Kate has just cut my wrist exposing my human blood. They look hungry, lust and desire in both of their eyes. Kate gasps and shoves me behind her. She is ready to pounce.

"A virgin...yummy. Christian...I do believe that's another challenge in itself. So what's it going to be little bro...you or me. I honestly want the feisty one here. She needs me to tame her...she is begging me to dominate her...tie her up and fuck her hard making her cum so many times that her juices drip down my big fat dick...I think that's what you want...what you need...and I quite frankly baby...I am so up for the fucking challenge so are you baby? Isn't that right?"

Kate is left speechless and is staring at the blonde god in front of her who is now stroking her arm softly coaxing her away from me. "Elliott...I think you're right...but this little beauty here...deserves more...not here...not tonight...but I will make her drip more then she is dripping right now...right baby? You are so wet, I could smell it. You smell so good. Do you want me to make you cum too my little virgin? Right here? Right now...I won't even touch your wet pussy...but I will make you cum so hard the juices are going to stream down that hot dress down to those fuck me shoes...you up for the challenge baby?"

I am literally panting, I am almost hyperventilating. I've never wanted something so fucking much in my life. What do I say? What do I do? Fuck...Kate normally controls all of this...this is her scene not mine but this man...this stranger...smelling so good, looking so good, touching me and making me feel so good...I can't...I have to go. My mind is screaming leave...but my body...the fucking traitor that it is...is telling me to stay...to see this through...to let him...dominate me...make me cum...fuck am I really up for the challenge?

He turns me completely towards him and lowers himself to meet me eye level, he stares at me with grey eyes that are now dark with lust...his eyes slowly descend to my lips. He leans and whispers... don't bite your lip...

I release the lip I didn't realize I was holding and he slowly brushes his tongue along my jaw and makes his way to my mouth then softly suck on that same lip I was biting...

"Tell me baby...Ana right? Are you up for the Challenge? One hand is on the small of my back and the other one is cupping my chin...I slowly look up but I am briefly interrupted by the fear I see in Kate's eyes when she glances at me. I feel her fear and as twins that is something we've always share...our ability to feel each other's real fear. It brings me back to reality...it helps me get my equilibrium back.

My eyes find his...blue to grey, desire and lust in both and from deep within I manage to say...

"No...absolutely not. I am not up for the challenge nor am I interested. Rojo...Red...Red is the safe word right...Red."

His eyes go wide for a brief moment then he smiles, nods and steps away, extending his hand in a gesture saying go ahead...you're free. Elliott turns towards me quickly and the look on his face is also one of amusement and defeat. I look at both men square in their eyes and smile trying to look brave, confident, sure of myself. But in reality I am so scare...scare to lose all control and submit to this man...I refuse to let it happen.

I grab Kate's hand and without looking back we both walk hand in hand out of the club. My legs are shaking and I know I am about to collapse but we have to rely on each other's strength and get the fuck out of there before we lose more than just a challenge... "Steele! What the fuck happened in there! I am going to kill Jose!"

"Fuck if I know. I'm just glad we made it out." Both of our eyes are heavy with unshed tears. My heart is beating so hard, so fast...oh my. "Did that really happen"?

We hug each other and walk towards the Mercedes. Just as I am about to step into the passenger side I feel it again...the jolt of electricity run through my body...every hair is standing up and the prickling feeling is back...fuck I know he is near...

I look up and see him standing near the doorway of the club leaning against the brick looking sexy as hell smiling that smile that could melt me...he licks his lips very slowly and just as slowly shakes his head. I feel weak...he is trying to break my barriers...making me want to run to him. We have to leave...now...right now.

I am about to get into the car when I see him do something with his phone. I can't hear him...but I see his eyes move very, very slowly towards his phone gesturing for me to look at mine. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out of my bag...I see an unknown number and a message waiting to be read...

I open the text and see his message...

"_**There is nothing more intriguing to me than a challenge. You Miss Kavanagh-Steele are my biggest and most exciting challenge...you will be so worth the wait...until we meet again...I can't wait to taste you. Good night my beauty. Dream of me**_. ~ CG"

I look up and he is gone! What the fuck! How the hell does he know my name, my phone number and where the fuck did he go?

"Ana...get in the car! Who the fuck was that? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

I stare at my phone and look towards the door of the club again but don't see him. The only movement is a black SUV Audi slowly pulling away. All the windows are tinted completely black. Could he be in there? Are they both in there? This shit is not normal. I am not into this scary shit. We need to go home; I need a shower and want to wash this freaky night away. Jose is definitely a dead man!

"Kate, it's no one...please let's get the fuck out of here...now." She nods and we drive away towards our safe haven without ever taking the so called Challenge! His words come back to me...

Until we meet again...I can't wait to taste you...

Fuck I need to go home and take off these panties that just became even more drenched and hope and dream to do as he said...and dream of him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Christian**

_**Holding a drink in my hand, her drink…**_

I haven't been this intrigued in a very long time, they "safe worded" and left before we could play. Fascinating, that just made this challenge intensify to a brand new level. I usually don't like playing outside of the club unless there's a contract and NDA's are signed, but these two beauties just made this little game a bit more interesting.

She wanted to play. I could tell. She was so wet, she was squirming. I could always smell arousal on a woman before seeing it…she had my senses on high alert. That sweet essence, I could smell her a mile away, like catnip to a cat. I have to be careful, something about her wants to make me her addict…needing a fix. Does she want me as much as I want her? Yes. She did and still does. I'm sure. So why did she safe word? Hmm, how far could I have gotten with her? My finger could have trailed down lower down her back to her hot wet pussy but I stopped, she seemed too innocent or is she? She was in this club after all and in here everything goes. Why did I hesitate? I never hesitate. If I want it…I get it. This is what's done in here. What this club is about. What stopped me, I really don't know. All I know is that I had to touch her but going that far didn't seem right, not tonight.

There's something about her...

The fucking jolt I felt as I got closer to her. The feeling her skin gave me just by touching it. The taste of her silky skin and her soft lips…that lip she kept biting…those same lips that will submit to me and will be wrapped around me soon. I have to have her and I will.

She was willing, I know it. But she just left. Why run baby? If you step in here, expect to have fun, unless you safe word then that's your ticket out. FUCK! Why did she safe word? We had only just begun. I let her leave, those are the rules, she can't return. There are some exceptions, and yes, rest assure baby you're coming back, there's no ticket out. I'm personally bringing you back. This game between the two of us is far from over.

So beautiful, just my type, submissive, brunette and lovely from head to toe and with an all-time bonus her innocence….a fucking virgin. Do I want to train her? Maybe I should fuck her sister Kate and have her watch us. Learn by watching. Learn to submit. Then she could join us. A threesome with twins; the possibilities are endless.

I don't share. Monogamy is a must…but with twins…consenting twins…NICE…maybe. But Elliott wants them too. He could have Kate. I want Ana. This shit is too close to home and too weird, even for me. I do not fuck women that are fucking men in my circle, nor do I watch the men in my circle fuck especially him. That's just part of the brotherhood in our circle. I'm good with one, honestly, I only want one. Ana. I choose Ana. Time to find her, yes Venus, your God is here. Now let the games begin. Putting the drink on the counter I drop a few bills to cover the tab. I make eye contact with the bartender "close this tab babe, this should take care of you and the bill" I give her my panty melting smile as she comes closer.

"Leaving already Mr. Grey? The night's very young. No challenge tonight?" leaning over I could see her very expensive breast. Not interested. I like real breast.

"Who said my night's over?" smiling again, I give her a once over then wink and walk away.

"Such a tease" I hear her say which makes me laugh and shake my head. She's a looker but she's not who or what I want tonight. I'm on a mission. Where the fuck is Elliot? I need answers.

I walk towards the main lobby when I see him walking towards me. Great minds think alike. That's us. From the expression on his face, no need to look any further, he's done the quick research and now we are one step closer. _I fucking love this place, love the games. _

"Little Grey! Our beauties, Anastasia and Katherine Kavanagh-Steele, the twins. Jose over there just gave me their 411 including their telephone numbers. The question is Christian…which one do you want bro? I'm game to take them both or give you first choice but you can't have them both. So which do you prefer blonde or brunette?"

Smiling, I run my fingers along my chin. Great work Elliot. Like I said…great minds think alike just like I did he wants them both! But like the good brothers that we are…we are going to split them down the middle…literally. He hands me a copy of their number. Shaking my head I look towards the entrance of the club.

"Anastasia…of course, such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady, I want her, the brunette"

I don't believe I've ever had a virgin. Such a challenge. This is going to be so much fun. Anastasia, not Ana, I like that better. Are you ready for me baby? For this game we're about to play? Hmmm, I think I'll start my game right now. Walking towards the entrance I stop and look at Elliot, he's not joining me?

"Thanks for the intel Elliot. You coming bro…they just left. I want to shake her up a little bit before she leaves. She won't be able to stand straight or think straight when I'm done with her."

Laughing he shakes his head and walks the opposite way, another blonde caught his attention. He's back in Dom mode.

"Nah, go ahead little Grey. My cock is hard…I need this taken care of right now. That blonde over there just bowed her head. She's no Kate…but she will do for now. I've got my car. I'll talk to you tomorrow or on Monday. Unless you want to join us."

Did I really need to know his cock was hard? Leave that info for the women. Not me. The visuals blind me. What the fuck Elliot!

He's laughing knowing the answer…I stop and glance at the sub, he's right she does want him…but he knows I'm not into that threesome shit with my brother…he can't go a day without my famous last words to him. Well who am I to deny him, here goes…

"Fuck off Elliott." We both laugh. "Ahhh, music to my ears little Grey."

"Be careful man…and be safe."

"Always." I tap him on his shoulder and off he goes.

Now, back to my little beauty, _**Anastasia**_. I can't wait to whisper her name while I'm deep inside of her. _**Anastasia**_. Baby, you're so in for it. Storing her number into my phone I then type a quick message to her but don't send it. I need to see if she's outside.

It's a perfect spring night, the air feels good on my over sensitized body. I need to get laid, but I'm not settling. Where are you baby? I feel a different chill, a jolt. There it is that fucking feeling she keeps giving me, she's near. I look around and it takes me a few seconds to spot her. She's beautiful, glowing. She's going to be mine. I know it. She'll know it soon too. Now baby, I'll wait for you to look up. You'll feel me too, this feeling goes both ways. What is it? Who the fuck knows, but I know we both are feeling it. There's no denying it. The difference is I'm going to control it, control you. You wait and see baby. Mine.

Ahh, there it is. I know she felt it, her eyes slowly closed as a chill invaded her body. Look up when you're ready baby…I'll be waiting over here leaning with my back against this wall.

A few seconds later our eyes meet again making my breath hitch. Stunning. Dammit she is so fucking beautiful, so innocent. She swallows hard, her breathing has changed. She's mesmerized. She wants me just as much as I want her. Our eyes are locked. They're speaking for me. For us. Come to me baby…come here. Let me show you how good it could be. I could still feel her soft lips on me; I could still taste her. I have to be careful with this one; I can't give her the upper hand. Tilting my head a little I lick my lips, her eyes descend to my tongue and they become hooded, full of lust. I could see it and sense it even from where I am standing. The wind shift towards me and God help me, I smell her…her arousal…fuck…she's wet. Still. She is always wet…ready for me. Your virtue is going to be mine. I'm going to show you so many things baby. I'm going to take care of you. Make you come so hard you'll pass out. Fuck, I need you just as bad baby. Soon. We both know she wants this as much as I do. Why play the game…submit sweet Anastasia…just submit.

She swallows hard; her breathing is faster she is losing the fight.

I look down to my phone and with my chin I indicate for her to look at hers…

She looks in her purse as I send the text; she looks up quickly then opens her messages and begins to read…

"_**There is nothing more intriguing to me than a challenge. You Miss Kavanagh-Steele are my biggest and most exciting challenge…you will be so worth the wait…until we meet again…I can't wait to taste you. Good night my beauty. Dream of me. ~ CG"**_

I quickly climb into the Audi and wait to see her reaction. We are playing my game now baby…this challenge will be my victory…she's biting her lip, she's squirming, her reaction is perfect, just what I wanted to see. This will be easier than I expected. I'll let her go, for now, But Miss Anastasia Kavanagh-Steele will be mine sooner than later. I can't wait to punish her for safe wording. My hands are twitching and my cock is throbbing. Fuck…I need to get laid.

I don't want anyone else. At this rate I'll have blue balls like a fucking teen. I'll need to take care of myself tonight. I could get a sub, but that's not going to fulfill this deep hole. I need innocence, I need submission, and I need to fuck all night and into the day. I need to get her to my playroom and show her I'm in control. Soon baby. For now, I'll settle for my hand. Fuck! Like a fucking teen. I haven't been this hard and this needy in so long. Her. Anastasia. I can't wait.

Looking at her standing there, shocked, wanting, willing. So worth the wait. The night is young, but I'm done…for tonight.

"Taylor, Escala."

"Yes Sir."

**Elliott**

As usual my little brother and I are in sync. In this lifestyle we know what we want and know what is expected. We've been doing this shit since we were teens. Since that bitch introduced us both to this lifestyle. The only thing good about that cougar Elena was training us to be a Dominant. The minute we both discovered she was fucking both of us…the relationships ended, but by then I was 25 and Christian was 21.

All of the relationships…physical, business and friendship were terminated. That bitch was abusing my brother…he was too innocent for this shit. But dammit could that bitch fuck! The only good thing about that entire ordeal was how close Christian and I became. We have each other's back. We are kinder souls.

We love this shit. He's a little bit more serious than I am, but we both love this game. The cat and mouse of it all. The chase. I love the excitement and thrill when getting a new sub, especially when they play hard to get like the Kav-Steele twins. Man they are fucking hot. Don't get me wrong…sometimes it gets old…really old. That's why I don't just do submissive women. My philosophy is if it gets my cock hard and it could stay wet for at least an hour then I'm fucking you. Oh but it does have to be attached to a smoking hot babe. Blondes, fuck I love blondes but I've had them all, brunettes, redheads, green, purple, pink fuck I even had a freaky tattoo bitch with a rainbow head and a rainbow pussy! I just loved tasting the rainbow. That chick had a rainbow tattoo on her sweet little pussy. She rode me all fucking night. Her clit was pierced and so were her nipples. She loved it when I placed the nipple clamps on them and fucked her hard while the clamps were attached to the ceiling. Every once in a while I yanked them sending her into the craziest orgasms spilling hot juices all down my throbbing cock.

We fucked all night long. Neither one of us could walk the next day, we just lay on the bed dead, after a quick shower she massaged me with her tongue. All of me. Sucked me all the way down to my ass. That shit was fucking hot. I admit, I submitted to her, she made me her fucking little bitch with that move. Fuck, Candy…shaking my head, that was her name, too bad she didn't like repeats…I don't either but for her, I would have made an exception. To taste the rainbow. Freak. Just love that shit. The freakier the better.

Not like this chick I picked up tonight, yeah she was okay. Perfect submissive, but after hearing Kate's little smart mouth telling me she's not interested and both her and Ana leaving, fuck man having a no challenge chick was just…boring. I fucked her hard. Didn't let her cum until I told her too but something was missing, yeah I know what it was…_**The Challenge**_.

The twins are definitely my challenge. Oh yeah fuck…our challenge. Christian wants Ana, the virgin. Problem is so do I! Fuck I want them both. I need to fuck one while the other watches then I want to fuck them both and see them fuck each other. Wait…they're sisters…can't have them fucking each other. Ok. Chill cock. Not a good idea. Too freaky. So ok. Yeah, yeah little brother, have your virgin. It's okay taming Mistress Kate to be Kate the Submissive is going to be so much fucking fun.

Christian and I are going to have so much fucking fun taming these two beauties.

Time to get home. Taking the blanket off I take a moment to admire the blonde's beautiful little ass. Dammit, what was her name? Jill, Jackie, Jane…who the fuck cares.

Slap, she moans making my cock twitch.

"Wake up little mama…you can't stay up here in this room alone."

I'll fuck up here…but I won't sleep here.

"Come on…I'm not leaving you here alone. I'll drop you off." Moaning she turns over and spreads her legs.

"One more round Sir? Please." Fuck yeah! "Turn around babe; this will be fast and hard.

"Mmm, yes Sir', I flip her over put on a condom and slam into her, she comes three times in less than 20 minutes. Screaming my name and squeezing a nice one out of me Afterwards, she quickly dresses and waits by the door, head bowed. Fucked this shit is boring. She has potential, but a sub with no fight to me…is just boring. I love it when they are deceitful, I love punishing them then fucking them back into submission. This blonde hottie was a good lay but just like all the others it won't be a repeat. Now with Kate, I might make an exception, depends on how good that pussy will be.

A half hour later I'm on my way to Escala. Christian has the top penthouse, I have the one underneath. It's easier for our security team to keep tabs on the entire family if we centralized our homes. Besides, after that bitch cougar got her hooks on my little brother there is no fucking way I am ever taking my eyes off of him. That's what brother's do, we look out for one another. Christian is my baby brother and there is no one out there that will ever harm him ever again. Especially a woman. Fuck no. Not while I'm breathing.

Now, back to the twin beauties, this Challenge is going to be so much fucking fun. After a quick shower and wheels turning, I have a plan. Now it's time to get this ball rolling.

Picking up my phone I enter the twin's information in it then call Jose.

"Jose, yeah it's Elliott. I want to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Now don't get your cock hard man, I'm still not interested in fucking you, nothing personal man but pussies are too wet and juicy for me to jump on a cock. There are too many out there coming at me free and clear. But if all the pussy's in the world were to dry up and their mouths were to be sealed and their assholes were to close for good…believe me bro…you will be the first man I'll fuck!"

Chuckling, I crack myself up.

"Fuck you Elliott, you're an asshole man. What the fuck do you want? I gave you the information on my friends. Now don't tell me the big bad Grey's don't have a clue on what to do with two very beautiful innocent twins."

Now that had me laughing! Is he kidding me? This boy toy has no clue as to what the Grey men are capable of. We don't usually seek help but since these two safe worded we have to proceed with caution. Trap them. Get them to come to us willingly you know like it was their idea.

"That's a joke. Nah, we know what to do but something tells us both that these two beauties are special. We don't want them to run so that's where you come in my dear friend. We need you to help us become a bit friendlier with the twins. The rest we'll take care of. We just need a foot in their door…literally."

The arrogant bastard laughs then clears his throat.

"Ok…but what's in it for me?" I think for a minute. Got it!

"How about a nicely renovated Art Gallery for you to display your shit, eh hem I mean work?" I have a new building with some office space and need to lease it out. You could occupy the first floor. I won't charge you rent, just a percentage of the proceeds will be donated to my charity of choice. Good enough Joselito?"

He loves it when I call him that, he's such a bitch. He squeals like a chick then tries to compose himself. I smile. I know I've just sealed this, step one in my plan.

"Ok. Deal. Consider it done."

Our conversation ends with the agreement to meet for lunch to iron out the details.

This challenge is going to be so much easier than I thought, wait to my little brother hears about this.

I'll update him tomorrow. I need sleep.

"Kate, you're not going to know what hit you. _Laters baby." i fall into a deep slumber _

**Anastasia**

I feel 100% better. I have showered and somehow my equilibrium is back to normal and my libido seems to be cold again. I just need to get some sleep. The nerve of that man, how the hell could he assume that I would let him anywhere near me ever again? "The Challenge" my ass! I will never enter that club again. Jose Rodriguez is going to be dead tomorrow…well today when I get my hands on him! How could he set us up like that? I usually defend him but I am going to unleash the wrath of my other half. The evil half of me…Kate!

Ugh! I just want to close my eyes and forget this night ever happened. Why did I behave like that? Let him touch me? Affect me? So stupid! I can't believe it. I have to stop over thinking this. Kate fell out like a light. She said she was so tired and just needed to fall to sleep. Kate usually doesn't let things like this bother her. She is so nonchalant about most things but not me. I am a worry wart. I stress just about everything and tonight, oh god, so embarrassing. What the heck happened to me!

I really can't believe the power that man has on me. _**Instantaneously**_, but why? Whatever, I need to stop dwelling and go to sleep. I'm so glad I don't have to get up to work tomorrow. I would be so out of it and poor potential writers would suffer because my mind is clouded with the events of this evening.

Lying down, I shut the lights but my mind won't turn off.

What the fuck is his problem? What did he mean he wants to taste me? Who says that to a total stranger! He couldn't be serious, right? Do men really speak to women like that? I mean without even knowing them? Oh god, the things his words did to me. No one has ever made me feel like he does, just one look, one touch, he's just so…ugh! Go to sleep!

Sitting up I get a thought. Wait, maybe I should have responded, played his game too. Huh maybe, just maybe I should have some fun with him too. See how he likes getting provocative messages that will throw him off and make him unsteady. But this is not me, I have zero experience with this type of banter. Kate does, she's so outspoken. Wait, that's it! What would Kate say, if this were her instead of me…nothing! I can't think like her! Biting my lip I turn the lights back on. Oh for Fuck-sake! This should be easy; I was an English Literature major. I have a degree in English, he wants a challenge, ok, let the games begin…

Picking up the phone, I open his message and begin to type, smiling I think to his reaction once he reads what I'm about to text…this is going to be so much fun!

"_**So my challenge intrigues you Christian…funny because the feeling is NOT mutual. Don't waste your time pursuing something you will NEVER have Sir. As for tasting me, Mmmmm, yum, I must say I do taste so gooood. I should know…**_

_**I just masturbated in the shower and my sweet creamy juices were flowing down my leg. It was too tempting to ignore. I had to taste it for myself. Too bad. You will NEVER get a taste. You see, I will NEVER submit to you and as long as I'm around you, my favorite word will be…ROJO…Red. If I were you Christian I would concede now, throw in the towel. This challenge is over. **_

_**Good night Master no wait, you're not my master, would you like me as your Mistress? Hmmmm…I wonder. **_

_**Try to have sweet dreams of me and my cream ~ Ana Kavanagh- Steele ~ Creamy and Delicious**_"

I hit send and lay down. Shit! Reality hits me. He's going to think I masturbated because of him not that I masturbated at all. God I wouldn't know the first thing on how to please myself. So stupid, what was I thinking…

Oh no, my phone is vibrating. I know it's him. This won't be good. Why not text me…why call? Should I answer? Should I let it go to voice mail? No, I'm no coward! He wants to play this game well I'm in; I just have to remember not to lose.

Clearing my voice I answer in the most seductively sweet voice I could pull off. I almost laugh, what the fuck! Who am I and what has happened to the real me? I'm no seductress!

"Hello Christian, well, well, well, that got your attention didn't it. It's late maybe tomorrow morning we could chat but right now I have to go to bed and…"

He interrupts. He's stern. Domineering.

"Miss Kav-Steele…Don't play these games. You just upped the antics! I AM going to taste you. Soon. Real soon. So go ahead, taste, eat but don't be greedy. Remember to leave some cream for me. As for tomorrow morning, maybe let's see. But let me ask you a question and be very careful how you answer it baby…are you saying you're up for the challenge or are you challenging me to stay away? Again, don't play these games. I invented them, I'm going to have you. So be ready. Never you say? Yeah baby we'll see. I'm coming…and so will you…very hard, multiple times and very soon. Sleep. It's late. Good night. "

The line goes dead.

Fuck! This is not a level playing field! Holy shit! What just happened? Who am I trying to fool this game is so out of my league.

_**I.**_

_**AM.**_

_**SO. **_

_**NOT. **_

_**READY.**_

_**FOR.**_

_**THIS.**_

_**CHALLENGE!**_

What the fuck did I get myself into? This is what they do! They love a challenge. I said NEVER, that word is a challenge. I'm a virgin that alone is a challenge and now…now he wants me and is going to make this a game. My virginity can't be the prize; I mean at least I don't think it should be. Oh gosh, what the fuck is wrong with me…stupid fucking libido…dammit his words have me shaking and drenched again…I need to go to sleep!

Turing off the lights I lie back down and think of everything and anything but Christian fucking Grey…no such luck, I don't know how and when I finally fell asleep but it was almost day time. This man! I already hate him.

_**The next day…**_

_**Katherine**_

What a crazy night! Jose is so dead. I need to check on Ana, what was she thinking. She should have never gone to that club, those two, Grey's, I'm used to domineering men, but Not Ana, she's inexperience, strong but naive. We need to talk. Now.

Walking into her room I notice her phone is on the bed right next to her. I pick it up to place on her nightstand, but curiosity compells me to open it. Who was she calling or texting last night? I see a text from him, Christian to Ana but what shocks me is her response!

Gasping. I can't believe my eyes. What? What. the. fuck!

I glance at her and read the message again. I don't know if I'm upset or proud. Look at you...Miss not so innocent after all...

I sit next to her and start waking her up, I need answers.

"Anastasia…get up! What the fuck is this I just read on your phone? Why are you texting that man and what the fuck are you doing masturbating? You are too innocent for this.

**Anastasia**

Kate. Shut up. I need sleep. I barely slept. Go away. Eyes still closed.

"Anastasia do not pretend to be asleep you forget I am your twin I know you more than you know yourself! Now wake up!"

Ding Dong. Shit. Sitting straight up I look at Kate then at my bedroom door. Who could that be? No way. He wouldn't dare. Would he, did he?

Well I did challenge him but he wouldn't right? I mean he doesn't know my address, right? Wait, how did he get my number? I glance to where Kate was sitting to ask her how did he get my number and realize she already left to answer the door. Oh no! Running out of bed towards the front door I yell…

"Kate! No don't answer the door!" but I'm too late, the door is already open, I'm standing there in boy shorts and crop top, practically naked and oh my...

Kate is pissed. She's ready to pounce.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in without us buzzing you in, what the fuck do you want?"

Agh! it's too early, I barely slept and I'm so not ready for this!


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Let the games begin…

**Chapter 3**

"Answer me Jose before I slam this door on your traitorous face."

I peak at the front entrance and see it's not Christian. Dam

mit, it's too early for all this drama, I need to go back to bed but I want to hear what Jose has to say. Maybe even protect him from Kate's wrath. I kind of feel sorry for him; look at him, approaching Kate, tail between his legs, palms up begging for a truce or forgiveness. Yes, I'm staying. This ought to be good. They haven't even noticed me. I'm dying to hear what they both have to say.

"Katie…please…I'm so sorry. Believe me, I come in peace and I'm bearing gifts. Please forgive me honey. I didn't know things would escalate so quickly but come on, can you blame them? Look at you! Gorgeous twins. I mean, they're men. This by all means is not an excuse but their animal instincts kicked in, again, I'm not defending them and please don't get upset…I just know them. They're good guys. Sexy as fuck even for their own good, but they mean no harm. I've known them forever. Actually, they're pretty good to the women at The Challenge; over protective, generous, that's why most women fall for them especially Christian. Again, not excusing their behavior, I swear querida; I would never put you or Ana in harm's way. Do you believe me?

Huffing she takes a step closer to him then pokes him in the chest.

"Yes, I believe you but as far as protecting us Jose…you could have fooled me! I mean yes, they're sexy as fuck like you said and I get it. I'm all game, but Ana, she's not used to that scene, truthfully, neither am I but I'm no virgin Rodriguez. She is. You should have warned us, or at least warned me! Let us or me make the decision to go or not. She was following my lead asshole!"

Are they both serious? I don't know if I'm flattered she wants to protect me or upset. I'm not a child. I'm not that innocent, I know what sex is. I mean I do edit books for a living. Romance is my favorite genre. I really want to smack them both. I'm sick of this. I need to prove to them…to everyone. No screw them all! Correction, I need to prove to myself I can make my own decisions when it comes to my love life, I need to make my own mistakes. I mean what the heck. They need to back off! I don't need their protection when it comes to this.

Rolling my eyes, I take a deep breath trying to calm down but my blood is boiling. Fuck! Seriously, I'm really tired of this. Live your life, not mine.

I'm about to walk away but as I glance at them once more I see Jose lean into Kate and kiss her on her cheek, "You're right. I really fucked up. I promise, it won't happen again, I'm so sorry. Can I come in? Please.

She shrugs then steps aside.

"Rodriguez, you're lucky we love you. You look pathetic out there, yes come on in already. Gifts huh? What's in the bag? It smells good, come on let's go into the kitchen, let's eat on the island, I'm starved." She grabs the bag smelling its contents then moaning as she hugs it to her chest. 'Yum."

Closing the door chuckles behind her.

"That's my girl, I know you girls, and I brought your favorites."

He quickly walks over to her then pulls the bag away from her, she frowns. "Jose!"

"You love me huh? Not just the food?" He gives her a crooked smile showing his adorable dimples.

"Whatever Jose, give me that." She snatches the bag and starts emptying it.

"Crepes? Muffins, Danishes, Mmmmm, very nice Rodriguez." She mumbles after taking a bite.

Laughing he looks around as if he senses them. Our eyes lock. Shit. Busted. He knows I was eavesdropping. He frowns, checks me out then smiles.

"Hey Ana there you are, come eat with us." Kate looks up and also smiles nodding her head and indicating to sit next to her. I don't return the smile. He attempts to walk towards me but I shake my head then turn and walk towards my bedroom.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

I look over my shoulder, Kate shrugs but continue to eat not Jose; he's still watching me with a strange look on his face. Is he upset? I honestly don't care. I'm the one who's still upset.

Well, not upset…just annoyed with both of them. How dare they question what I can or cannot do with my body? How dare they try to dictate if I was too innocent for him? _**Christian.**_ That's my decision. Not theirs. Christian, just thinking about him gets me feeling weird. I remember every word he said to me. Fuck! Why can't I get this man out of my head? Ugh, how dare he say those words to me! I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed it was _**Jose at the door instead of Christian**_. Jose…I'm very surprised Kate didn't rip him a new one. My sister can be ruthless and scary and nosy. Come to think of it, what was she doing reading my text messages? I'm glad the door distracted her but she and I need to have a discussion about boundaries and privacy. We most definitely do and we will once Jose leaves.

Running my fingers through my hair, I feel the knots. I want to go to sleep but I know that's not going to happen. I quickly turn towards my room and walk into the bathroom. After taking care of business I untangle my hair then pick it up into a messy bun. Better._** Christian**_. My cheeks are so flushed. I keep thinking about him. This man just the thought of him has my equilibrium off kilter. I really need to forget last night ever happened. But honestly, I can't. Who am I trying to fool? Exhaling deeply.

Agh! Why can't I?

I really need. Sitting down on my bed and rereading his text. I close my eyes see him. Christian and if I'm being totally honest, I really don't know what I need. Is it him? His touch, his kisses, do I want to explore this any further or am I looking for closure? _**Christian**_. Call me. Come by. Take me to breakfast. Make me feel it again. Stay away. God, I'm so pathetic!

I need to eat. I put the phone down and go towards the kitchen stopping at the entrance since Kate and Jose are sitting at the island no longer eating. Kate is whisper yelling at him. I'll give her a few more minutes before I make my presence known. I'm still not properly dressed, but it's Jose; he's used to us by now. Besides, I'm exhausted. My stomach is doing flips. Last night drained me; Christian's words both excite me and scare me.

His words, his scent, and his eyes, god the way his breath made me feel when it caressed me, his soft touch along my jaw, briefly closing my eyes, I could almost feel him. The ache in my inner core almost unbearable, I've never had a feeling so strong, longed for something so foreign, like a piece of me was finally found. The thought of it…it's almost shameful.

What the heck happened to me last night? What's still happening to me?

Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes then place my hands over them as I reminisce. Wanting the feeling but also fearing it. I have to stay away from him. He makes me lose control. He's too tempting. He's like a tall drink of water in the dessert. Such power, to provoke these strange feelings I keep getting, to invade my dreams, longing for him to soothe what he invoked. I…I mean he, no! Stop this! He has to stay away.

He's like a predator looking for its prey. I've met him less than 24 hours ago and somehow, he's changed me. I…I don't know, I just feel different, out of control, my equilibrium unbalanced. I have to snap out of this. It's hard. He's bewitched me. Just the thought of him…

A chill runs through my body, giving me goose bumps. I want to see him, talk to him. I want him to make me his. That's the truth. There. I said it. Well thought it.

_**Christian.**_ Who are you? What have you done to me? What are these feelings, this connection? Why do I feel like this? Awake. Alive.

But he's no good for me. I know it. He's an enigma, wrapped in a conundrum, coated lusciously with the promise of glorious pleasure that eventually will lead to pain, heartbreak. Jose said it; the women fall for them, fall for him…he's going to wreck me. I don't care. I'm for the challenge. He's so mysterious; I wish I could solve this riddle. Why me? I'm no one's challenge. What does he think will come of this? What does he want from me besides my virginity? To humiliate me? Am I just another challenge, another conquest? I know full well this is all a game to him. I'm his game. Christian wanting to take my virginity is all part of this stupid game he is playing. This is a dangerous game to play; he wants to take reprehensible, contemptuous possession of me…of my body. I wish I knew how to play these games too. But I am so out of my league. The risk I know is going to shatter my heart and my soul.

I hear last night words, "I will taste you."His words are fire.

He said it last night; he is not going to give up. I gave him the ammunition he needed.

Great job Ana. Who am I kidding? There's no way to avoid this stupid game. I have to make sure to keep the upper hand. Stay in control.

I need a plan. I have to make a pack with myself. Stay. In. Control.

I smile and speak to the universe hoping he somehow hears me.

"A Challenge Mr. Grey, Ok, I'll play your game. But just so you know, I don't plan to lose. Let the games begin."

I think of my dad and what he's always taught me…the single worst thing you can physically do to another person is to make them _feel_ afraid. I never knew what that meant until now. Christian scares me down to my core. Fear is not an option. Truthfully my little secret is I want him just as much as he wants me, even more. That's what really scares me. Not seeing him is also not an option. Not finishing what we started or not seeing where this goes, not going to work. I know I just met him, but the attraction is unbearable. I've made up my mind. I have to see him again. How do you overcome your biggest fear? By facing it head on and that's just what I plan to do.

I look into the kitchen, things seemed to calm down. Jose. Did he really help them? He wants to prove his loyalty and friendship to us. He has no other choice then to help us gain control over this mess he got us into. Whatever is meant to happen will happen but it will definitely be ladies choice. I'm not really competitive, but this is one game I plan to win.

I don't know how far I'll let this get with Christian, will I allow him to touch me…kiss me…satisfy me…oh god the thought….makes me tremble, feel weak.

Even though my treacherous body is begging me to let it happen, making me feel like it's the right thing to do I still have to tread lightly.

Game on Mr. Grey, if for nothing else then to appease this monster growing inside of me. To satisfy this ache that's longing to be placated by only one person…you Mr. Grey. _**Christian.**_

That's it. If this is going to happen, it will be under my terms. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Suddenly I feel better. I need to speak with Kate and Jose. We need to strategize and figure a way to make these Greek Gods submit to us. He better be in.

I rush to my room and lay some clothes on my bed, I need a shower, a clearer head, and I need to focus. I must admit, I do feel a little bit more empowered. This man is very powerful. I can't let him control me and I know my sister, there's no way in hell she will allow Elliott to control her. She's like the black widow; trapping them in her web before going in for the kill. Today, I'm taking a page from my sister's book. Accepting his challenge makes me feel stronger. Are you ready Mr. Grey? Smiling I think to myself because I sure am. I just have to remember to be careful. Stay ahead of this game.

I pick up my phone and shoot him a text:

"_**Good morning Mr. Grey. You didn't let me speak last night. Are you coming…over today? I'm sure you already have my address, stalker **____** You wanted a Challenge? Ok. I'm in. Let's play. We need to talk first, discuss this so called game. Lay out the rules. Um…can we meet nearby? Maybe for lunch? – Ana" **_

Send. Oh god.

He immediate responses.

"_**Really? What changed your mind Anastasia?- Grey"**_

"_**You and your promises - Ana**_**"** Biting my lip.

"_**What about me? – Grey"**_

"_**Let's just say I'm curious – Ana" **_Smiling.

"_**Curiosity killed the pussy…cat, is that want you want? Would you like me to show that pussy some lessons on curiosity or should I kill your pussy – cat? Tell me are you still wet for me because I haven't stopped being hard for you. You want to play huh? Are you all in? – Grey" **_

Oh god that ache is back, even on text he has me squirming. What do I say? Holding my breath I quickly respond…

"_**Yes. All in. I'll give you what you want. Under one condition, make it memorable and don't hurt me. In any way. Promise me that and its yours. Are you all in Christian? – Ana" **_

Silence.

I let a few minutes pass. Still no response. That's strange. He's a billionaire, he probably got a call and will respond later. Should I delete these messages? No, I want to save them but I need to hide them from my nosy sister. Adding a pin to the phone I look towards my doorway.

Hmmm…

Speaking of Kate, I walk back towards the kitchen just to see what's happening…they seem to be a little bit too quiet. I peek in, I'm still not dressed.

Wait…is Jose crying? Getting closer I see he's not, but why is he so sad? What did I miss? What's going on? I step closer towards the island trying to figure what the heck is going on. Looking between the two, I see the look on Kate's face; she still looks pissed but not deadly. Jose has dread on his face. Sounding so very sincere, he grabs Kate's hand and brings it to his cheek as he closes his eyes and begs for her forgiveness.

"Katie…please let me explain. It's not like that. I love you and Ana so much. Come on…you know that. I'm dying here. The thought of losing you and Ana makes my heart break a million times over. I know you love me just as much as I love you. Please let me back in, tell me you forgive me. Let me make this up to both of you. Look Elliott wants to meet with me for lunch to discuss their plan. I promise full disclosure with the both of you. I will let you know what they're planning. I promise.

Jose's eyes are full or regret, remorse. I feel so bad for him. The look on his face speaks volumes he does seem sincere but like I said my sister is ruthless.

"Save it Rodriguez! I'm not Anastasia! I don't want to see or hear it! I don't want to hear a fucking word out of your mouth or so help me. I will not be held responsible for my actions! You're having lunch with them! Really! Unbelievable, you are still setting us up! Just like you did last night! You left us there to be eaten alive by those unbelievably beautiful men. Those Greek Gods! There should be a fucking law against being that gorgeous which is beside the point! What were you thinking? You know I'm a veteran at dealing with this type of bullshit but Ana, really? How could you? I've always warned you! Yet you chose to ignore me didn't you? Now get ready to suffer the consequences! I am going to give you 15 seconds to turn around and take your fucking nuts with you before I hang you by them! I don't trust you. You lied. You weren't going to tell us, it just slipped and now you're trying to save your ass. No, not again. Just leave Jose. Now!"

"Kate no, please listen." He is begging. She doesn't want to hear it.

Stepping towards him she pushes him and continues yelling.

**I. **

**Do.**

**Not. Want.**

**To. Hear.**

**It! **

We are so fucking through with you! They want to have lunch with you to plan how to conquer us and you agreed? Really? How could you do this shit to us? To Ana? Jose Rodriguez so help me God you need to go or I want answers! You better think before you speak and really explain. Stop bullshitting me! Do you hear me! You better speak NOW! The truth or get the fuck out of here and don't you ever come back! I can't believe you set us up last night and were contemplating on doing it again Asshole! What the fuck! Do you know that Ana had to masturbated last night because of Christian Grey! She's a fucking virgin you idiot! Look what you've done!"

He gasps. "She what?" He spots me.

"Is that true Ana?" He whispers.

Kill. Me. Now.

REALLY KATE! NOT AGAIN! WHERE THE HELL IS HER BRAIN TO MOUTH FILTER! Why oh why does my other half insist on publicizing my personal business! I've had enough of all of them. I'm putting an end to this fiasco. I am so fucking pissed at this very moment all I see is red. My vision is blurred, the anger is radiating from my entire being. This shit stops today or so help me God. I will not be held responsible for my actions. Stepping between the both of them I turn towards my clueless sister.

"That's none of your business Jose." I march towards my stupid as fuck sister.

"Ana, shit. I'm sorry."

"Kate! I've had enough! Shut the hell up! As a matter of fact both of you shut up, I've heard enough! You're both fucking idiots. This is none of your business. What I do or who I do it with or because of it is none of your business. What the fuck Kate, Jose, I am so pissed right now. Leave me alone. You know what, I don't want to see you, neither one of you and guess what? If I want to fuck Christian or myself, that's none of your fucking business! I'm not a child. Ugh! Jose. Go home. Kate. Stay out of it. Ugh! I'm so fucking done!"

I'm so mortified. Talk about crossing the line and no sense of personal space. I'm fuming. I swear there is smoke coming out of my ears. How could she? How could he? They are both staring at me like I've grown two heads. A look of shock and fear has masked both of their face. Not caring, I storm pass them and slam my door shut. That's it I've made up my mind I need to get the hell out of here. I can't deal with them. Checking my phone still no answer. I yank my shirt off, I need a shower. Who am I upset with, them, Christian, myself.

Why didn't he respond? My mind is so clouded with all of these new thoughts and my heart and body is longing for something that I know deep down will hurt me down to my core. I have to try to get my composure back to what it was just two days ago.

I hear them both talking, voices getting louder but not because their arguing, it's because their right outside my door. I open my door and glare at them. "Ana! You're naked?!" What the fuck! Jose, go home!"

Floor. Swallow me now.

I was about to tell them both off again but instead I've humiliated myself some more. I'm standing here in the entrance of my room exposed in more ways than one. I cover myself and slam the door in their face.

OH MY GOD. SO FUCKING STUPID! This can't be real!

What the hell is wrong with my brain today? Why did I just open my door half naked! Jose's eyes are no longer filled with remorse; now they looked hungry, dark and full of lust as he took all of me in. Sure he is gay but he is still a man; a man that has voiced his attraction to me on more than one occasion. Jose has repeatedly informed us that he loves both men and women. There is no doubt in my mind the man within him wants to rip the little scraps on the bottom part of me and claim my virginity himself. Claiming it as no man has done before. This is not good.

"Annie, sweetie, I'm so sorry, please open the door. Jose is…leaving." Kate whispers.

Sighing I close my eyes and try to shake off my anger. I throw on a robe and open the door.

"I'm so upset with both of you. I need to get dressed; I'm going for a run. Jose, I'm upset and disappointed in you but I know you didn't take us there last night with any ill intentions so I am willing to forgive you as long as it doesn't happen again. Please keep your freaky clubs to yourself." He swallows hard then nods. He takes me in again then turns his face.

"I get it. Ana, you're so…I'm sorry." He runs his fingers through this hair and sighs.

I turn towards my twin.

She attempts to speak but I indicate with my hand to stop; her eyes fill with unshed tears. I hate yelling at her and she hates upsetting me. This is definitely not my day. I close my eyes, take a deep frustrated breath and silently count to 10 to try to calm down before things escalate even more than they already have. Slowly releasing the breath my words to her are stern but soft. She needs to know I am serious and just about had it with her continuous meddling in my very private business.

"Kate, please listen to me very carefully and do not interrupt me. First of all let me clarify something to you, to both of you.

I.  
Did.

Not.

Masturbate,

Yes, you did read a very private message on my phone which by the way is another topic you and I are going to discuss when we're alone keyword PRIVATE! The text was a lie. I lied to him. I was playing his stupid game. But I shouldn't have to explain this to you because it was a private conversation Kate. A private conversation." Through gritted teeth I repeated.

"Again I did not masturbate. But that is none of your business. As for Christian."

"**Grey**."

They both say in unison. Yes, Christian Grey the beautiful, billionaire one of the few most eligible bachelors in the world, he's part of a short list that also includes his brother Elliot Grey.

"Yes, as for him, Christian Grey, it's my decision if I want to continue playing this game or not. Not yours nor yours." I say looking at each one individually. Focusing back on Kate.

"I didn't start this series of messages; he sent me a provocative message first. I just reciprocated his text with one of my own. It was meant for his eyes only. So for the last time…I did not masturbate Kate but even if I did, that's not information for everyone else to know. What the heck Kate. You blurted it out to Jose. Jose! For crying out loud Kate, that was private! "

My cheeks are burning. I feel flustered.

Kate runs to me and envelopes me in a bear hug and begs me to forgive her. I am a sucker when it comes to my twin sister. So of course I give in.

We both turn towards Jose who is still looking at me with such desire making me feel uncomfortable. I frown I'm about to tell him to cut it out but he clears his throat and with a high pitch voice attempts to speak.

"Ana I'm sorry. We both are. I get it." His eyes roam my body and he swallows and clears his voice. " You're so…beautiful. Your body is amazing. I…um, damn girl, your innocence your beauty and your body is driving me fucking crazy."

He shake his head like he's trying to get his composure.

"Um, stop it Jose. I said I forgive you, don't make me regret it. Please stop looking at me that way I'm going to shower and get dressed."

He quickly masks the fact that he just eye fucked me. Jose loves men but the man in front of me at this very moment seems very straight to me. Yes, I must admit, Jose is gorgeous, he is up there with the two Adonis, he could be a super model. Kate has always showed an interest in him but I never have. He's made me very uncomfortable but I did come out naked, well with my breasts on display so I really can't blame him.

He apologizes but continues to stare at me. I don't know if he heard me or if my current attire put him in a catatonic state. I know my face must be the color of an apple. Jose has never looked at me like that before. Cut it out dude.

"Listen, I'm going to change. Thanks for breakfast, I really need some tea. Let me change. I'll be out in a few minutes Ok."

He swallows still staring at me then whispers "sure."

"Yeah me too, I'm jumping in the shower. Rodriguez, want to scrub my back?" She laughs but he just shakes his head. Messing up his hair once again.

We all laugh. Ok. I guess things are getting back to normal. I walk into my room but quickly look back before closing the door only to find Jose's eyes still penetrating me. What is going on with him? What the hell is happening to the men around me? Geez! I quickly close the door and lock it. Leaning up against the door trying to figure out what the hell just happen I hear his footsteps right outside my door. I hear a small thump on the wall next to my door and then a large sigh. His voice is a bit muffled but I could still hear him. Placing my ear to the door I can't believe the words he's whispering.

"Ana baby I wish things were different. I wish I could confess that you're the only woman capable of taking my breath away; you're the only woman with the ability to make me feel this way. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. I will protect you no matter what. Christian fucking Grey better not try to hurt you. I will break him in half. I don't give a fuck how powerful he is there is no greater force then the power of love. Ana querida, I wish I could confess this secret to you, I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I'm in love with you; I always have been. Since the moment we met. I know the feeling is not mutual. I know you could never be mine."

I'm speechless.

The sadness in his voice is so evident it makes my heartache. His footsteps sound heavy as they walk away and the slamming of our front door confirms Jose's current state of mind; angry and sad. We need to talk about his feelings towards me. He should have stayed to talk to me. I walk out of my room and glance around the apartment, he did leave. Why?

Maybe I should call him. Ask him to come back I'll tell him I heard him and tell him how much I love him which I do but he is correct only as a friend or even a brother. Will that make him feel worse? Will the rejection be too much for him to bear? No, come to think of it I'll just leave this entire situation alone…for now. For the sake of our friendship. I'll act like I never heard his confession.

I walk into my room and see a text message on my phone. It's from Jose.

"_**Hey gorgeous something came up. I had to leave. I left you breakfast on the table…please enjoy. I will call you later. Again, I'm sorry; I hope you really do forgive me. Love always your brother-friend ~ Jose" **_

I feel the tears stream down my face. Jose is in love with me. He left because he can't stand to be around me right now. What if that doesn't change and he decides being around me is too much. What if I never see him again? I can't lose him. He's my best friend. I really don't know what to do. I don't want to embarrass him, but I also don't want to hurt him and lead him on.

This is too much. I'll just pretend I didn't hear his secret confession to me. I feel really bad but my feelings for Jose are the same as his. I've never been sexually attracted to him. I love him but only as my best friend. If I tell him I know I might lose him. I can't risk it. I respond:

"_**Oh Ok. I hope everything is okay. I'm sorry you had to leave I want you to know that all is forgiven I sincerely mean that. Let's just move on. I'm sorry I flipped out on you and Kate. Call me when you get a chance. Love always your sister-friend ~ Ana."**_

I'll keep up this façade. Our friendship is so worth it.

An hour later…

Kate and I are dressed. I didn't go for a run, instead I jumped in the shower to try to just regroup and get my bearing back in order. We ate and decided to relax. As a matter of fact our tranquility trickled throughout the rest of the weekend. This was surprisingly welcomed by both of us and was exactly what the doctor ordered. Kate and I agreed after the fiasco of The Challenge, the Grey men, the text messages and the secret confession of my best friend having feelings for me, a stress free weekend was simply perfect. I didn't hear from Christian again, I don't know what happened. He didn't respond, not on that day, nor the next day, not even the following week. I didn't hear from him until a few weeks later when once again…fate stepped in.

_**Dinner at the Mile High Club**_

So now here we are eating dinner and getting some dancing in. I love dancing. I may not be the best dancer but I do know how to shake my hips. Tonight feels like Deja-vu minus the BDSM club.

Jose, Kate and I are all dolled up and have decided to go to Seattle's hottest spot "The Mile High Club." This place has a very nice mature crowd and even though it's considered to be a high-end club, the attire is casual. Unlike an unmentionable exclusive VIP club where dress to impress is a must.

I'm dressed in a deep plunge halter top with tight black supper skinny jeans and sky-high heels; there is nothing better to me than wearing my hottest pair of jeans when out and about. Kate has always been the sexy twin. Tonight she also has on skinny black jeans with a deep v-shirt and also sky-high heels. My hair is in a messy side braid and my eye-makeup is dark, smoky and sexy. My lips are glossy nude. Kate has her hair in loose soft curls draping down her back.

This place is packed, the music is erotic the ambiance is perfect and the tequilas are flowing; this is just what I need. I've felt so dejected these past few weeks. Like what the fuck! He goes hard. Stirs things up and then falls off the face of the earth. I thought I was going to have the upper hand, but no, he did. I caved in and text him after he called but the text was left on 'read". I never received a response. How humiliating. So after a lot of soul searching, I decided it was for the best, I let it go, let him go and I'm not looking back, just like he did.

So tonight is about new beginnings and having fun. Minus the Greys. The hell with him! Um, Christian who? Exactly.

Tonight will be all about me. My head is swimming in tequila, I've lost count; but I feel fan-fucking-tastic!

Somehow the conversation between Kate and Jose lead up to the events of that night, the club and the Greys. He's telling Kate about Elliott's proposition to give him free realty as long as he would scheme to trap us. He contritely reveals how he considered it but realized how much our friendship meant to him which would have cost him more than a month's rent. Kate confesses she and Elliot have been texting and calling each other on the regular since that night. She said she's going to fuck him the next time she sees him. Lucky her.

"I would too." Jose smirks. He's so drunk making us all laugh.

"But seriously, Kate. Ana, you two are my twin beauties and my best friends, our bond could never be replaced or bought."

I smile with my eyes. Aww, I guess the drinks have me feeling sentimental because his words hit me hard. I'm drunk or sentimental. My head is hazy with tequilas, I lunge myself at him and hug him hard. I give him a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. Kate joins us and soon the three of us are hugging, anyone looking from the outside in would think we were all together!

I pull away and tilt my head, "Jose I just have one question, why did you bring me to that club? _**Really a BDSM club**_. I mean come on, The Challenge, did you really think those vultures would not come after us? You have no idea what I almost did." I haven't' told them about my other text messages.

"Ana, dios mío…perdona me cariño. What did you almost do? Spill. I swear I will kick his fucking ass, if I have to."

I giggle, high five him then shake my head.

See that is why I love this man and can't stay mad at him for long. He and I both know that he will get an ass-whipping if he attempts to touch the Grey brothers. I laugh which makes him laugh too. Jose envelopes me in a huge bear hug lifting me off the floor and spinning me making my head swim some more.

Whoa. I think I need some air.

When he puts me back down, Kate smacks him on the head her way of saying I love you too. He pulls her to him hugging her very tightly. "Jose, I can't breathe." He hugs her harder. Making me smile. As much as he infuriates us, we do love him dearly. He is like a brother to us and although his feelings for me run deep, he has always been very respectful towards me and is constantly showing both of us lots and lots of PDA. I will never confess to what I heard. I love him, he's my brother/friend and too important in my life, nothing between us will ever change. No matter what.

He gives us the cutest smile ever. Jose really is a fox. I wish he would find someone to make him happy. As long as they make him happy.

She pulls away, I walk towards the bar. They follow.

"More drinks!"

When I get to the bar before I place the order, but suddenly I feel a jolt, that same feeling from that night; the one that made me weak.

"No"

Panic.

No fucking way! It can't be. I quickly look around. Jose and Kate are engulfed in a conversation, I haven't spotted him but I know because I I feel it again.

Fuck! No please it can't be him, maybe someone else is giving me these same feelings. I don't want to see him. I have to get out of here.

Who am I kidding? I know he's here! Why do I feel this man before I see him? I don't want to see him. I hate him. Right?

Kate and Jose look my way then Jose frowns. He quickly walks towards me; but is looking over me at something else. That confirms my suspicions. He must have spotted him, them. The Greys. Fuck.

Shaking my head, my eyes locked on Jose, afraid to look elsewhere I whisper "Jose?" The music is loud but I know he read my lips. As he gets closer he pulls me to him protectively. I'm trembling. Speaking softly into my ear he tries to reassure me.

"Ana, I swear I didn't set this up, I didn't know they would be here. I'll take care of this. Do not leave my side." He looks over my shoulder and continues to frowns.

"Fuck. Do you want to leave?" I nod.

I don't want to see him, but it's too late. I already feel him. He's closer. I could almost feel his touch.

I sigh heavily and know that no matter what Jose does, I can't avoid him; the only thing to stop him will be to face the beast head on. Grabbing his hand I make Jose look at me.

"Don't worry about this. Kate and I are big girls and if these assholes want to play then I'm ready. I may not be a sex goddess but I'm not a baby. I'm not playing his stupid game. They want a challenge; well guess what, I'm not going to make it to easy. This is one challenge he'll lose. Trust me."

I look at Kate who looks hungry. She licks her lips then looks at me " Annie, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." She tilts her head briefly and whispers "Are you sure about this?"

I smile and arch my eyebrow "Yes, without a doubt."

We both nod again and slowly turn towards the two Adonis approaching us. They look like hunters about to trap their prey.

The closer they get, the weaker my knees get. God he's beautiful, I think I stopped breathing. He simply takes my breath away. I could feel myself shaking, I don't' know if it's from my nerves or my desire.

I hate the affect he has on me. Why do I still want him? He rejected me.

Elliot stands in front of Kate. He slowly caresses her hair then gives her a heart stopping smile, "Hey there stranger. Long time no see. You sure are a sight for sore eyes. Tonight felt special, but little did I know how special tonight was really going to be?'

Kate slowly looks at him from head to toes. Her eyes speak volume. I see everything she is feeling, desire, lust, excitement and finally fear…for me. She looks at me and I nod my head letting her know I'm okay.

Giving Elliot her full attention, she takes him in once more. She's seducing him with her gaze. Doing to him what he did to her on that very first night. My dear sister could be a man eater in more ways than one!

"Yes, I agree. You look good. Regarding this challenge, guess what?" she whispers. "I win."

She grabs him by his neck and kisses him...hard. He growls and aggressively pulls her to him deepening their kiss. Hands are everywhere and I mean everywhere. He lifts her leg aligning their middle and grinding hard. They look like they're having sex right there. Holy shit! I'm in awe of her. I wish I could be that bold. She literally grabbed the bull by the horn dominating him instead of getting dominated.

It's hard not to stare. So erotic.

Kate is the first to pull away. Elliott tries to pull her back to him but she steps back a little further. He gets closer. It's clear he's not letting her get too far.

Kate cocks her head to the side, licks her bottom lip before slowly biting it making him hiss.

"I must admit, you do taste better than I thought. It's good to see you too Elliot."

Leaning over she plants a sweet kiss on both his cheek and then giggles. Elliott's smile is priceless. He's not sure how to handle this situation, one minute she's this seductress, the next she's this adorable creature making light of what just happened. Seems like she's made him lose a little bit of his equilibrium, I cover my mouth attempting not to laugh. I'm so proud of her. Good for you Kate…touché little pussy cat!

Still in his arms; he pulls her roughly to him getting closer than before. He runs his tongue across her lips then gently bites her bottom lip.

"I do agree you taste even better than I thought, but I want to taste all of you. Now did I give you permission to taste me Ms. Kavanagh-Steele?" He softly smacks her bottom making her close her eyes holding back a moan. Then he too kisses her cheek.

She smiles and then presses her lips together like she's holding back. Running both hands slowing along his shoulders she steps closer.

"NoPe. But I never ask when I want something Mr. Grey, I have more fun taking it. You'd be smart not to forget that. So now are we going to continue this cat and mouse chase or are you going to take me to the dance floor and show me some of your moves. In one of your texts you did say you're a beast on the dance floor. You see I believe if a man can get me drenched on the dance floor he could make me scream in a bed."

She pushes completely away from him and begins to walk away swaying her hips. She stops and turns towards him very slowly her eyes are hooded screaming sex!

"Are you coming?"

He groans then smiles "Not yet, ladies first, I'll come after you've come babe at least three times."

Kate gasps and stops to stare at him. Her breathing immediately changes. She looks like she could burst into flames right on the spot. She swallows hard and looks at his cock then slowly back at him. She arches an eyebrow, runs her tongue along her bottom lip before slowing biting it.

"Is that a challenge love?"

He laughs out loud then grabs her roughly by her waist and pulls her up to him. Cupping her ass as she wraps her legs around him walking them to the dance floor.

"Nah babe that right there is a promise. The first orgasm I'm giving you on this dance floor. You ready for that?"

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back giving him access to her neck.

"Fuck Elliott yes, show me! You want it. I want it so no more games or challenges, I'm dripping for you so you could fuck me here or take me back to your place and fuck me there the choice is yours but either way I want you to make me come. Hard"

They both slam into each and are lost. Elliott walks towards the elevator, swipes a card then presses some numbers. They immediately step in…game over! I believe in this scenario…they both win.

That was so hot. I can't believe that just happened. I can't catch my breath.

I close my eyes to try to compose myself.

Why can't Christian be more like Elliot? Why can't I be like Kate? _**Christian. **_

I turn around and quickly realize he's gone. Where did he go? He left. Again. Ignored me. Again. Why do I feel sad and deflated? He doesn't want me anymore? Maybe he regrets pursing me instead of the more experienced twin. He doesn't want me. Why?

I slowly release a deep breath. I don't' care. Sex is so overrated. I just want to go home. This game, this challenge…is way out of my league. Grabbing my bag and Kate's which she left behind I turn towards my best friend but kind of feel disillusioned, yeah that's the word.

"He's an idiot." I guess he noticed he left too.

Shrugging like I don't care I place my bag over my shoulder indicating I'm leaving.

"I guess this game's over right? Hey, will she be okay with him? This is not her first time with a man and it seems like they both wanted this, should I be worried? Could you stay here and wait for her…please. I'll grab a cab out front okay."

He frowns and shakes his head.

"No, I'm taking the cab with you, I'm too drunk to drive, but I'll take you home querida. As for Kate yeah, she'll be fine. Elliott is actually a cool dude I heard he's a sex god in bed."

Laughing he wiggles his eyebrows making me laugh as we make our way out of the club. Oh god, I really did say that about them didn't I. How many drinks did I have?

My head is still spinning and the fresh air is what I need right now. I need to refocus, did I really want this? Was I really ready to take on his challenge? Yes. I think I was. I don't know this man but I was so ready to give him the one thing I could never take back, my virginity. Why did I even consider it? I must be delusional. Christian Grey is a Dominant, I could never be submissive. No way but why do I feel so bad right now?

I know why, it's because he completely ignored me. He left; he didn't say hello or goodbye. Not that he had to but he was the one calling me with the 1-800 let's fuck voice and saying hot as hell things then radio silence. Nothing. It's so frustrating. How dare he! I was willing to play a little, explore my seductive skills, tease a man and drive him crazy enough to submit to me. Maybe I just wanted to know what it would feel like to have a man make me cum with just his voice. That voice that makes me so wet and my most sensitive spot beg to be touched. Fuck! What's wrong with me? No, what the heck is wrong with him?

Whatever, I'm done. It's a good thing he left, I might have given him a piece of my mind. Maybe it's the liquor speaking but I feel bold. Tonight would not have ended well. I'm kind of glad he left. I can't be around him, not like this. I'm a bit inebriated and would have probably regretted everything said and done by tomorrow morning.

I need to stop thinking about him. Ugh! Anastasia Rose Kavanagh-Steele what the fuck has gotten into you? I want to go home. I need a shower and a way to put out this fire that's making my stomach ache and my vagina long to be touched. I want to feel like the women I've read about. Honestly, I want him to make me lose control, lose myself. I want to scream his name. I want him to touch every part of me. The thought of him doing just that is gah! I need to stop this. Maybe it's time to find someone else or I don't know, I get a thought…

Hmm, I'll be alone, I don't' need someone else, why not let me fingers do some magic.

Laughing to myself. God, I am drunk. I really need to get home.

Jose hailed a cab. The car is too silent; my thoughts keep going back to him….

He didn't say a word to me but being around him has me so turned on, needy, achy. I'm so thankful I wore jeans. I have to close my legs tight to prevent myself from reaching down right here just to satisfy this need. Smirking, who the hell are you? This isn't me. Well not the old me.

A short while later we finally make it home, Jose walks me in, makes sure all is safe then stands by the doorway waiting for me to say something. I thank him for taking me home and kiss him on the cheek.

"Ana…I…um, are you going to be okay…here alone?"

He looks like he wants me to ask him to stay. But I can't do that. I can't lead him on. Jose is very hot but not what I want. My needs are for Christian sexy as fuck, sex on a stick, Grey!

I need to be alone.

"Yes Jose, I'm tired. I'll probably sleep until noon. Thanks for seeing me home safely. Could you contact Elliott and make sure he gets Kate home safely. I mean when they are finished. Just leave him a text. How long will they…uh…never mind."

He smiles knowing I can't really openly talk about sex, he reaches for my front door then stops, and turns to me.

"Yeah I'll check on her but they know what they're doing. I'm sure this is going to be an all-nighter. Don't wait up for her. You're sure you're ok?" I nod. He hugs me then whispers "Goodnight querida Ana. Sweet dreams." He kisses my cheek lingering a bit too long. I pull away but feel him inhaling deeply then slowly releasing it. Jose. Please don't. I think. Please.

As if he heard me. He pulls away then walks out looking extremely somber.

"Good night Jose." I close my door quickly then lean my back to it. I wish he would stop this already. We are just friends. I need to speak to him but not today, tomorrow. Tonight…I have other plans.

**A short while later…**

After a warm shower here I am in bed. This is where I'm going to explore myself, please myself. I want to feel the wetness everyone speaks so highly of on my fingers and not confuse it with the water from the shower. I did touch myself in there and I must admit, I loved it, I'm so soft and silky. I couldn't help the moan that seeped out of me as I ran my small fingers through my folds and pressed softly on my very sensitive clit. So sensually sexy. I really wish it was Christian's hands on me instead.

I'm completely naked. I dried my hair, rubbed creamed through my entire body and splashed body spray the scent of vanilla and strawberries in all the right places. I feel extremely sexy and desirable. I'm going to seduce myself. I have candles lit throughout my room and soft music is playing in the background. This scene is perfect for this so call challenge Mr. Grey instilled within me. This game has me so desperate I am now going to do the one thing I've never even desired, masturbate. The last item on my list to get is the toy I won at my friend's bridal shower a nice thick red vibrator this will be used to stimulate my clit I'm not losing my virginity to a toy. But my first orgasm if my fingers can't do the job my trusty Battery Operated Boyfriend without a doubt will do it. I've heard Kate using hers and wow. I must admit sometimes it sounds like there's someone in there with her. The thought makes me giggle, I swear my twin sister is a freak she doesn't' care to be heard or seen. Twins, similar but worlds apart.

Lights are off, candles are burning making the room feel romantic, sheets are clean, satin and fresh, music is on repeat and playing softly and BOB is under my pillow waiting to be used. Last but not least the mirror. I placed my full length mirror next to my bed. I want to watch myself cum. I desperately need this release, my body is aching, yearning for it.

My eyes wander over my beautiful soft round breasts and how pink my sensitive nipples look: soft globes of flesh that seem to invite caresses and fondling. A smile touches my full lips as I slip my hand down across the front of my chest, lightly passing over one nipple, feeling it harden beneath my hands. I blush with arousal as a strange sensation shoots straight to my clit, which begins to demand attention. Oh yes she is just begging to be touched but not yet.

**Mmm,** _**Christian**_.

Thinking of him. Teasing myself. Wishing it were him. I moan softly and close my eyes and suddenly hear something which makes me stop and look. Sitting up I look around. What was that? I'm still alone but now I feel strange, the sensation I feel when Christian is next to me just possessed my body. That can't be. I know that's impossible. Could the thought of him give me the same feelings? Can a person have that much power over another, can a connection be that strong? No, impossible, but I felt it. I know I did. I'm alone, maybe the thought of him has increased my sexual desire; eroticism.

"Lying back down I softly moan and call out his name. "_**Christian"**_

"_Mmm, God, I_ wish this was you doing this to me." I whisper as I continue to touch my body.

Closing my eyes, tilting my head my fingers roam over my chest, pausing to roll a nipple. I lick my lips slowly realizing I really need an orgasm tonight. But how do I make it happen? I've never done this before. My mind burns with the possibilities.

My hand moves slowly from my stomach down to my thigh and then to my soft vagina. The feel of the fine, silky skin is enticing and exotic, no wonder men go crazy from touching this. The essence of my scent is so erotic. Tempting. I brush one fingertip lightly against my clitoris, and my desire swells. Arching my back a little, bending my knees as my body trembles from the desire. I could feel the moisture as it drips on to my bed. My gaze settles on the full-length mirror. I feel sexy. I look it too. This is so hot. I feel so desirable.

My breathing increases and my heart is racing. I close my eyes once more, and allow my fingertips to rub rhythmically on my clit in mesmerizing soft and slow circles. Sending surges of pleasure through me. I quiver with lust, my arousal making me weak, I lie back completely on the bed and spread my legs, I'm softly moaning and breathing harder. My left hand palms my breast, while my right continues to work erotic magic on my spot. As if transfixed, my eyes slip open and stare at my flushed face in the mirror. Not daring to touch myself directly anymore, I slide a finger off my clit and over my wet vagina. My pussy quivers, sending throbs of arousal through me. The sensation is too much making my body feel lost, out of control. I don't want to stop. I arch my back again, the scent gets more intense, I could smell the sweet scent of me and moan softly, I want to taste myself. Bringing my fingers to my mouth I gently but greedily suck and taste, oh god, so sweet. I feel anxious but good. Sheen of sweat is coating my body. I'm longing. I want more. I'm hungry for it.

I begin to wonder if I could ever stop. Am I past the point of no return? Squirming beneath my sensual ministration I want this orgasm so badly I am aching for it. I glance at the mirror and see the lust and desire heavy in my eyes which are a darker blue.

My hand slides down below again and continues to rub the swollen nub of flesh buried just inside the tingling folds of my pussy. I gasp and feel my entire body quivering. My free hand finds a nipple and rolls and pulls it gently, increasing the sensation to almost irresistible levels. I could feel my body shaking. My swollen and buzzing clit is letting me know it can't take much more. It demands attention, the quivering increasing, the sounds are louder, I hear how wet I've made myself get. I think I'm getting closer. I'm breathing harder…

Oh god, yes.

Another feeling hits me hard. That jolt making my eyes roll. It's so strong. I feel my bed dip. I stop and open my eyes. Is this real? _**Christian?**_ Is he really here? Am I imagining this? It can't be. I'm looking at him through the mirror. I turn to look at him, his face is beautiful. His eyes are locked on mine. Where did he come from, how did he get here? I want to cover myself, but I can't. My body is yearning for this, he's here. I want to feel this release, I am frantic for it. I want him to finish what I started. I want him to do things to me.

"_**Christian**_." I breathe silently begging him to touch me. I briefly roll my eyes and bite my lip. I feel shameful; wanting this stranger but I can't help it. The desire is stronger than my sanity. I need this and oh God do I need him more. I closed my eyes. Am I dreaming this? Did my fantasy morph into a reality? I wanted this, I wanted him and now here he is.

Oh god. I'm breathing harder. I should scream. I should tell him to leave, but god help me, I need him to satisfy this ache. I don't want to stop. I want to continue.

I am definitely past the point of no return. I'm so lost.

"Anastasia', he whispers, swallowing hard. His voice sounds strange, deeper, edgier. "Your door, I knocked. I saw you come in with Jose, you didn't open. I tried the lock and it was open. You didn't lock it. I was so mad you left it open. Furious you're not being safe. I was coming in to reprimand you. To put you over my knee, I came in looking for you and Baby never did I imagine this is what I would find when I walked in." His tongue slowly runs out along his bottom lip before he licks it.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful. I want to touch you but I want to watch you pleasure yourself, don't stop, please keep going, I want to see. Do it Anastasia…but may I watch?" His eyes roam my body increasing my heat; I lick my lips, words escaping me. Oh. God. No, I want you to touch me. Yes, you could watch.

I close my legs to feel some friction then nod. "Mm-hmm.

Sweat glistens my body, as the heat of my blood has caused my body to get flush with warmth. His hand covers mine. He gently opens my legs then guides my hand to my clit showing me his touch through mine. Oh. Fuck. Oh. God, yes, this is so much better. Our hands are moving faster, the heat is spreading everywhere. He hisses and sucks on his finger. Then brings it to my breast above my nipple, "May I touch you?"

I close my eyes, "Please."

"Fuck."

He teases my nipple with his wet digit. Oh god.

"Can I taste it?"

My hips are moving to the rhythm of our hands. He has two fingers softly caressing my nipple the other guiding my hand on my nub.

" Mm-hmm."

"Words, I need words Anastasia."

"Yes. Please." He leans over and blows on the other nipple then licks it softly before taking into his mouth, sucking it.

My body convulses.

Oh god what's happening?

He releases the nipple then gives the other the same attention leaving me breathless. I rub myself harder, faster, I want more, my vagina is throbbing, aching, I need more.

My hips rise, seeking more, his hand leaves mine and gently guides my hips back down.

"Try to keep still. It will feel better. When you're ready, don't hold back, just let it go." My breathing increases. I'm louder.

"Yeah that's it beautiful, I know you're close, do you want to come for me?"

"Yes."

"Soon." He whispers.

Oh god yes, his voice. I could come just from hearing it.

His lips make their way up to my neck, my jaw, my mouth. I'm greedy for him. I moan into his mouth, he groans into mine, our tongues are moving like our hands, his slides down my body to where mine is and he goes lower, to my entrance. He opens his eyes and sucks on my bottom lip, then softly caresses my entrance, yes, do it, give me more, please go in. I want to feel him inside of me. I desire it, long for it.

As if hearing me he asks, "may I?' his grey to my blue, I nod.

"Words." he sounds hoarse.

"Yes."

Slowly he enters, just a little bit, he caresses my very wet slit moisturizing his own fingers. I'm still working my clit, I feel his slippery fingertips running in circles across my feverish, pulsing clit pushing mine aside as his other hand removes my own. The soft inner wetness of my pussy increases making moan again, eyes fluttering close, back arching.

"Keep your eyes on me. Open them."

Oh god, I can't. It's too good. It's almost impossible, but I open them and look at him before his mouth finds mine, mirroring his fingers.

Fuck. Oh. My. Fuck. His fingers are amazing, better than mine. His thumb presses on my clit, working it, I moan louder, breath harder. I feel out of control. His fingers go to the land of the unknown. One digit slowly enters me, filling me, making me gasp.

I feel like I'm climbing. His touch has made me lose my breath.

"You ready baby, Come. Fuck, that's it beautiful. Let it go. Come on my finger, ride it." he whispers in between kisses going in and out, still working my clit.

Something breaks; a feeling begins to build from deep inside my body. I shiver almost uncontrollably, my eyes fight to remain open; this incredible sensation is sweeping through my entire body. I can't control it.

"So beautiful, don't hold back, let me hear you, that's it, feel it baby, that's it. You're so fucking beautiful."

He continues to work my nub, to touch me, to kiss me, to make me feel this incredible feeling, I feel it everywhere. I can't breathe. I don't want it to stop. This. Is. Amazing. It feels like this feeling goes on forever. I don't want it to end. I'm tingling everywhere. I want to scream. I try but I can't. I can't do anything but feel. I feel incredible. Oh this man. So fucking good, I hope it never stops, its overwhelming but so fucking good.

It feels like an eternity before the feeling begins to fade. My senses are back, the ache is bearable but still there and when I'm able to breathe again I open my eyes and whisper one word _**"Christian." **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You okay." Out of breath. Feeling dazed, drunk.

"Yes, I think so." I feel the heat burning my face.

"Was it good?"

"Uh-huh more like great." He chuckles.

My eyes slowly close as I feel his quickly reminisce.

"Look at me, do you want to stop? " He whispers, caressing my face.

"Or do you want to feel that again? I promise to make it feel even better, but you can't hold back, next time, I want you to scream when you come." His fingers are now threaded in my hair, his body is hovering over me, he's fully dressed but judging by the bulge in his pants, I know he's hard. I wonder, does it hurt just like it aches when we are aroused? I can't help but to bite my lip, I want to feel him, I want to touch him. I want to see him too.

"Fuck, that lip, answer me baby, do you want to play or shall I stop?" he repeats while kissing me softly and tugging on my bottom lip with his.

Play? He wants to give me more? Please have mercy on me but yes, don't stop. I still want more.

He stops kissing me.

"Answer me."

"More please." I whisper shyly.

A sexy smile appears on his lips.

"Yes ma'am." Then his mouth finds mine.

Lowering himself on me now he's fully on top of me, his middle is grinding on me. Our bodies rock in sync. Oh god this feels amazing. I'm moaning into his mouth. He groans in mine while deepening the kiss.

He's kissing me everywhere, my mouth, my jaw, my neck, my breast, exploring and tasting both mounds. My fingers are in his hair, wanting more, silently begging him to continue. His tongue makes a trail down to my stomach, kissing me hip to hip then going lower until he's between my legs. Spreading them he kisses my thighs, making them tremble then licks his way to my entrance, he looks at me while he inhales, before slowly licking my slit…that's so erotic, he's already driving me insane.

"Christian…wh-what…are you going to do?" My body is quivering again. Our eyes lock, he smiles a sexy smile then lowers his head again.

"This." He flattens his tongue then licks me from slit to clit.

"Oh God." Throwing my head back, rolling my eyes, arching my back.

"And this."

He twirls his tongue on my nub then gently bites it before taking it completely into his mouth, sucking and teasing it then flattens his tongue on his way back down to my slit. He does it over again. I'm panting. His tongue begins to fuck me, going in and out until it's replaced by his which is easily slipping in and out. He's giving me so much pleasure instead of pain. I'm losing control.

"Christian." I pant. "Please." I don't know what I want or what I'm begging for all I know is that my body needs it.

"You taste" he's now on my clit, "so fucking sweet."

He's killing me. I'm going to die. I know it.

He's feasting; going back and forth between my entrance and my clit getting more aggressive before dipping another finger inside of my already drenched pussy. He's stroking both in me, all around, in and out, fast, stronger…harder. I'm so close, I feel crazed, animalistic.

"Christian." I groan. "Oh fuck, that's…so…fuck! So goo…good."

"Does it now? Talk to me. Tell me how good." I roll my eyes while lifting my hips, grinding on his face, I'm pulling his hair, holding him strongly not letting him move, he roughly slams my hips to the bed.

"Stay still." He growls. WHAT! STILL! I can't!

I'm going to explode. I feel it, my orgasm is even closer, this feeling swells beyond all restraints and my lower back goes up on the bed again.

He looks up; his fingers continue to do what his mouth was just doing.

"Anastasia. Keep. Still. I'll stop."

"Ok, Okay, please. Ddd…don't…stop, I'll die, you'll kill me." He laughs.

Jerk.

I hate him. No, I lo…I mean…want him.

Fuck! Closing my eyes I try to keep still, but I can't, maybe I'm still drunk.

Sarcastically he replies…

"Don't want you to die, so stay still."

Then lowers hand to my entrance, his finger gathers moisture then goes lower…to that forbidden zone. My legs are spread wide, thighs are trembling, opening my folds he goes for the kill. Licking, tasting, sucking my clit, slit finger circling my hole, none stop. Relentless.

There's no warning.

It hits me like a brick wall.

Hard.

I cum, the incredible climax rages through my nearly helpless body, make it convulse. "Christian!" I scream.

I couldn't hold it in.

I'm trying to catch my breath, I'm breathless, I'm soaring. I'm going to die. He doesn't stop, he hums on my clit, puts enough pressure on it while he's sucking it pulling a stronger orgasm. I feel the inner walls of my pussy contract on his fingers so hard I probably broke them then they release and contract again.

My clit is tingling, throbbing and pulses. All the strength drains from me as my orgasm keeps going. I'm definitely going to die. He's not stopping making my body erupt.

I grab his hair and press his head deeper into me silently begging him stop, don't stop then I grab onto the sheets and brace myself against this man and the bed, fighting the feminine weakness that spreads through me like wildfire. I moan loudly. I can't breathe. Unable to keep silent as the unbelievable wave of ecstasy flows from my pussy to every part of me for what seems like an eternity.

Just when I think this orgasm is receding…I feel his lips and tongue all over me again, my entrance, my clit, forbidden zone, that's it…I'm lost again!

He groans into me. He's unyielding, brutal but so delicious. "Christian! I…I…can't!"

He growls. Nodding his head but finally slows down letting me come back to earth. I slowly stop convulsing, I feel light as a feather. My body is buzzing from head to toe. My insides are still trembling. My breathing erratic. I feel so good. Amazing.

He kisses his way back up to me letting me taste myself before holding me to him. He presses his middle onto mine and grinds slowly.

His fingers brush my hair away from my face then roughly grab a handful pulling my head back giving him access to my neck. Tightening his grip he turns my face to him and gives me a mind blowing kiss. Nibbling on my lips while our hips increase the pace as he groans loudly "fuck Ana; I need to be inside of you." I gasp.

He pauses completely to look at me. Contemplating, taking me in. God, he's so beautiful. He leaves me breathless. I swear he's looking right through me; directly into my soul.

His hungry eyes are begging me to say yes, they're filled with lust for me. Beautiful grey eyes making me lose my mind. Slowly I reach for his face and caress his brows then trail them to his jaw then up to his mouth. His lips softly kiss my fingers as the trace his lips.

He playfully bites my finger then sucks it deeply, making my unsteady legs more wobbly and my very weak body to wake.

"Okay" I whisper. Too shy to look him in the eyes, I look away as I feel the blush heat my face. How can that be after the things we've done or shall I say he's done?

Everything within me is screaming this is wrong. Don't do it. I don't care. I want him. He wants me. I'm going against my better judgment. As bad as it may be right now this feels so right.

_**We feel so right.**_

"Look at me baby, I need those eyes."

Slowly I raise my gaze locking our eyes. .

"Are, you sure baby?" He kisses me softly.

Shoes come off, shirt is unbuttoned. He hover over me still dressed. The thought of finally seeing his beautiful body; his chiseled chest and strong perfect abdomen which I'm sure will rival one of a Greek God. This perfect male specimen of a man, his features should be downright illegal. I run my fingers through his hair, his ruffled just fucked hair; perfect copper waves that seem to have a mind of their own, disheveled but sexy.

I need more.

My heart is melting, my insides are burning…my soul is on fire.

I want him more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life. I know it will only be for tonight. This little game he likes to play he's playing it like a pro and all I could do is concede, throw in the towel and accept my defeat.

As if reading my secret thoughts he leans down and slowly runs his tongue along my jaw "forget about the challenge. No games are being played tonight. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and more each and every day. I've tried to stay away. I tried to be good but I can't. I'm killing myself trying to fight my growing attraction to you. The more I fight it (soft kiss) the more it grows. I came here to talk. Like I said before, I knocked, you didn't answer (another soft kiss) your door was unlocked. Then I heard you sweetheart whispering my name. Calling for me and I had to come to you. Give you what you wanted". Licks my bottom lip before gently sucking it then biting it making me softly moan.

"What you desired honestly, what we both desired and needed." He stops to look me in the eyes, "this is not a game sweetheart. Tonight it's just you and me. I'm so lucky to be here with you. Anastasia…you are so incredibly gorgeous baby. So precious, so beautiful, I know what's at stake here baby, I want you to be sure. Do you know what you're risking Ana? What you want to give me?" Kisses me again so softly.

"Believe me; I don't want to take advantage of you. I know how precious tonight will be for you. I want to make it right; I don't want you to regret it down the road. I can't make any promises. I could give you the here and now. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. All I know is that I want you. Tonight you're mine, I'm yours. Could that be enough? For…now?" He's looking right through me.

I look down biting my lip; I could feel my heart pounding this time for a different reason. Will I regret this tomorrow? Am I strong enough to stay away from him once I give myself to him?

"Anastasia? I wish I knew what you were thinking right now. Tell me what you want. I will stop if you want me to. Just say the word. I won't continue until you answer me. I need to hear you say the words. Sweetheart…are you sure you want me to be your first?"

Do I?

Yes. I do. With every fiber of my being I do. The current I feel between us is too magnetic to ignore. This was meant to be, we were meant to happen. He and I were destined to meet and tonight…well yes, tonight he will be my first.

"Please." I say breathlessly as I am unable to form anymore words.

"Thank fuck." He growls, and then goes for the attack.

Beating him to it I grab the back of his head pulling him to my mouth allowing my kiss to speak for me. I moan as I feel bolts of electricity throughout my body. My hands roamed his body down to his arousal, feeling his muscles along the way. He hisses then lifts himself allowing me to explore. He's lost in our kiss, deepening it taking my breath away.

He slowly stops kissing me but continues to pepper my face with soft kisses, suckling all along my face, my jaw and my throat down to my breast. I could hear him purring as his mouth makes his way to my breast making my nipples pebble begging to be touched, pinched, sucked and caressed. His mouth deliciously licks and sucks on one while his hand teases the other making the sensation go from my breast straight down to my overheated core. I don't think I could hold on much longer. He feels it once again reading my thoughts. He looks up then switches to the other breast giving it the same attention.

"We have to take this slowly. I want to make it special but I promise, soon."

I could feel his words shoot right through me I'm breathing more erratic. He's sending the pleasure to the place I just discovered, the place where the goal is to climb to the highest level only to gently fall back down to earth. His hand makes its way down to my core where my clit is begging for attention. He doesn't disappoint, circling it perfectly getting me to the edge. What do I do? Am I supposed to come again? Could I possibly?

As if reading my mind once again or is it my body he finds my gaze then whispers "come for me sweetheart. Don't be afraid of letting go" his mouth never leaves my breast.

My toes curl, without a second thought I'm lost again.

I hear him growling in the distance even though he still above me but I'm so gone. It feels like an eternity when I'm back to reality. It's only when hear something ripping like foil or paper follow by the swell and throbbing of his huge cock rubbing my entrance.

This is it. Keeping my eyes close.

There's no going back, oh god, this is really going to happen.

"Anastasia, open your eyes. I need to see you. I need to know you still want this."

What is he missing? I'm just laying here panting with my legs wide open and his dick resting on the entrance of my pussy begging to be fucked.

I find his eyes then look down. Holy shit. That's really big. I need to touch it. He hisses the moment my hand wraps around his shaft. So thick it throbs in my hand. Sliding my hand up and down his thick cock already wrapped in a condom. He's biting his lip. I look him in his eyes and grit my teeth sounding frustrated but sure as hell

"Christian I want this inside of me…Now." I squeezed it gently and feel it throb against my hand as it grows even thicker, longer than it already is.

"Oh god Christian, will it fit?"

He groans loudly in response to my words kissing me hungrily and passionately.

"Like a glove sweetheart, like a fucking glove" through gritted teeth.

He's rubbing the thick head of his cock along my wet core, it opens like a mouth ready to suck him in, oh god that feel so good, I'm squirming. I'm almost begging him to do it, to just plunge it in.

I can't much longer.

The anticipation is too much.

He continues to tease me, rub me while kissing and sucking my lips.

I cry out. Desperate. "Christian."

"You want this sweetheart?' He slides a tiny bit in. "Oh God."

"Is this what you want? What you need?" We're both breathing heavily.

"Please."

"Like this?" He kisses me again, harder, deeper more passionate and pushes a little bit more.

"Oh fuck sweetheart, you're so tight. Is this what you want? Tell me how much you want me, I have to know." His voice is so husky filled with so much lust.

"Yes. I do. Please."

His response by kissing me before thrusting his hips forward filling me. I feel full. It's strange the desire in me burning out a bit because the anxiety and the pain I am beginning to feel is over shadowing the pleasure. I gasp then close my eyes while holding my breath. He stops and presses his forehead against mine.

"Open your eyes sweetheart. I'm not even half way in. Does it hurt?" I nod eyes still close.

"I'm sorry, I need you to relax, I promise to be gentle. It will start feeling better once I break the barrier. Open those beautiful eyes, (I do) while I'm entering you." Holding my breath I nod again. "I need you to breathe." He kisses my mouth, deeply, his hand slides between us and circles my clit. My hips begin to move as the pain fades away. Swallowing hard I look up and stare at the man that is deflowering me. The man I was begging a few minutes ago to fuck me the same man a minute ago I so desperately wanted to scream and beg to stop.

He thrusts again. "So fucking tight baby." He's slowly trying to get a steady rhythm so he could plunge deeper.

"I love how tight you are. I've never had a virgin before Anastasia. This is a first for me too. I want to make this right for you. You're so special sweetheart, so beautiful. I'm such a lucky man.' His words make me forget the pain. He continues "am I hurting you? I'll stop if you want us to. Speak to me sweetheart. Let me hear you." I close my eyes tight trying to hang on for dear life. I don't want him to stop. His finger are working my clit I feel the pleasure building, no don't stop, please continue. The pain is there but he is being so gentle its making the pain bearable.

"Don't stop…Christian, just do it…go all the way. Make the pain go away."

He growls loudly and brings his lips over my body and licks and sucks me everywhere possible while he thrusts deeper into me, all the way in. He broke my hymen. I'm no longer a virgin. He stops and stares at me.

"It's done. Are you okay? Should I continue?" I bite my lip and nod. "Words."

"Keep going."

He slowly begins to move again and soon I feel his body tightening. It still hurts but now the pleasure he's giving me is greater than the pain. More pleasurable, is it possible to come again? Grabbing his forearms I lift my legs pulling them closer to his hips. He thrusts are deeper, faster almost desperate. His hand slips between us again working my nub as he rocks inside of me. Oh, that feels even better. He's kissing me everywhere, touching me, fucking me, we're one. So full, finally connected, I feel like going to come, I'm so very close. I meet him thrust to thrust. Keeping up his pace. The sounds coming out of him are so sensual they push me over sending me spiraling into another mind shattering teeth clenching convulsing orgasm. "Christian!" I scream his name as this is the hardest orgasm ever.

He doesn't stop, he goes deeper, faster and then I feel him grow some more, I feel a pulse inside of me before he roars my name "Anastasia, fuck…Anastasia." Then he comes. He finally reaches his own climax. I feel him, I feel all of it. His cock is throbbing inside of me. I feel the warmth of his semen filling his condom and I feel my juices spilling freely down my buttocks onto the bed. He pulls out of me making me wince then collapses next to me; both of us are trying to catch our breath. We're both heavily panting, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. The only noise in the room is the soft music still playing in the background. My heavy heart is pounding my chest but our breathing is slowly going back to normal.

Closing my eyes I listen to the Adam Lamberts – For your entertainment softly playing…

_**No escaping when I start**_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart**_

_**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**_

_**So hold on 'til it's over**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Do you know what you got into?**_

_**Can you handle what I am about to do**_

_**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment Oh**_

_**Do you like what you see?**_

_**Oh**_

_**Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**_

This song is perfect. Adam is right; I was here for his entertainment. He is in my heart and now I can't escape him. Now it's over. He needs to leave. That's it. Game over.

I sit up, my back to him; reach for my sheet to cover myself "so was it all you imagined? Was it everything you thought it would be? Taking the virgin? Your very first virgin? Congratulations. You won Christian. The game is over. Now leave."

I hear him gasps and feel his hand on the small of my back making my body ache for him again. I then feel him behind me. He's up on his knees my back to his front.

"Anastasia what? Don't…don't do this sweetheart; it was wonderful, better than I expected. This was not about the challenge. This was not about a game. Look at me. "

No. Liar.

I know I begged him but now he has to go. I can't face him. I can't face this. I want him gone. He has to go. "Christian, I'm going to take a shower. I want you gone when I return. We both got what we wanted and now I'm asking you to leave. Don't make me safe word. You're a dominant correct? So as a Dom you have to respect what I'm asking so just…go…please go. I can't. This was a dangerous game that I just…"

He interrupts me turning me to him. He notices my eyes heavy with unshed tears. He swallows hard then lifts my chin so I could look at him. "That you just what sweetheart? Are you telling me if this was a game you think you just lost because you're wrong, this was not a game, I was not a Dominant and you were not Submissive. This was us baby, making love. Nothing less. Not because of a fucking challenge or a game. I made love to you Anastasia. I made you mine. I'm not letting you go just because you're scared. Or that beautiful mind of yours in messing with you. Forget how we started. This is you and me, I want to…"

Made love? Is he fucking kidding me! I can't deal with this. It's too much. I lost. He won. So why do I feel like my heart is breaking? He has to leave.

Cupping my face he whispers, "Do you regret what just happened?" His nostrils flared briefly his voice sounds heavy. He's good…real good.

I almost believe him.

The Dom cares about what I'm feeling right now. This is all an act. This is what they do. They use women. Fuck them then leave them desperate and longing for more. Well guess what?. Not me. I'm not going to fall under his spell.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know I begged you but I do regret it. This should have never happened. Now please Christian, don't make this any worse than it already is. Just go. You got what you came for. There no turning back. You win. Just please, go."

He closes his eyes then shakes his head. Before anything else is said, I stand on wobbly legs, I still feel weak moving away from him. He tries to grab my wrist but I pull away and quickly make my way to the bathroom, locking the door then turning the shower on. I'm trying to drown out the sounds on the other side of the bathroom especially the sounds of my heart shattering into a million pieces. I lean against the door and slide down burying my head between my legs and silently sob.

Why did I lie to him? What the fuck have I done? I don't regret a minute, not a second but I can't bear the thought of his rejection. I rather rip off the band aid myself. Easier, less pain. The thought makes me cry harder. Please Christian. Please just go.

I must have been in the shower for what seemed like forever, when I turn the now cold water off I dry and wrap a towel around me then notice everything seems quiet. Too quiet. I open the door, finally stepping out of the bathroom. Feeling so desolate and so angry with myself. I immediately notice my room has been cleaned. My sheets are fresh, the candles are gone and the only thing left as a reminder of my night with Mr. Christian Grey is the IPad which I notice has a post on it. I approach it slowly and pick up the note. Sitting on my bed still wrapped in my towel I begin to read his not.

Anastasia, I'm sorry. I've never meant to hurt you. I'm the one who lost. This was not a game but if it were than please believe me when I say…I lost. You won. Listen to this song sweetheart; let the song say it for me. Yours, Christian

I turn the IPad on and see _**Ed Shereen – Dive**_ on the screen. I hit the song and listen to words…

Maybe I came on too strong  
Maybe I waited too long  
Maybe I played my cards wrong  
Oh, just a little bit wrong  
Baby I apologize for it

I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And jumping in harder than  
Ten thousand rocks on the lake

So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
Don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you

The tears are flowing down my cheeks. Shaking my head I listen to the song again. I speak softly into the universe hoping he hears me. "No Christian. Not this time. I'm sorry, not me. Not this girl, not my heart. This was a game, a challenge but it's over, this is one challenge I'm not willing to take."

I feel a soft hand stroke my hair. I didn't hear her come in. When I look up I see my own reflection well this time it's the real thing. I hold my breath trying not to break down. She sits on the bed and pulls my head down to her shoulders where I finally let it all go.

"Kate, I'm so stupid. So, so stupid. I gave him…I didn't even know him and now…my stupid heart Katie…the pain…oh Katie…the pain…I've never."

Unable to say another word as my throat is filled with pain. She helps me dress then pulls me to my bed lets me cry, I need to get it all out. I've never felt a pain as raw as this one. Never thought this could happen to me. But what did I expect. This was sex. Pure unadulterated, good as fuck sex.

That is what they do. He's an Adonis, a Greek God, no a Sex God…both. So now I have to do what I said I would do and let him go, just move on. I'm a strong independent woman. Made from the best part of Kavanagh and raised by a very strong Steele. I will not succumb to the pain…well maybe just tonight. Maybe just a little…

"My sweet little Annie I'm sorry I left you. Christian called Elliott and told him what happened. Oh sweet girl. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." I nod. I close my eyes still feeling his touch, his lips and smelling his scent. Honestly, I still want him. My feelings run so deep. I just want tonight to be over. I'm so tired.

Kate's presence is magical right now. I begin to feel the weight of sleep taking over as my other half finally manages to lull me into a peaceful sleep where I am lost in a land filled with hope and dreams and most of all gorgeous men with big hearts and mesmerizing beautiful grey eyes. Grey eyes that somehow reach my soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Christian POV **

_**The Mile High Club**_

There she is Miss Anastasia Rose Kavanagh-Steele; the woman who's managed to trespass my sanity and drive me fucking insane! I must admit she is a sight for sore eyes. She's beautiful. Her innocence and beauty are a rarity but somehow this goddess has invaded me from within knocking me on my ass and leaving me breathless. I can't explain it, can't pinpoint what the fuck is happening to me.

Since I met her, I can't think straight, I'm so very been distracted with thoughts of her. I can't sleep or work as I've been hypnotized by those gorgeous blue eyes following me everywhere. They seem to see right through me. I've tried finding those exact blue eyes to see if it's the eyes or the woman behind the eyes…it's her. Only her.

I can't believe the affect this woman has over me. I feel like she may be the one person to make me lose all control; I will never succumb to that ever again. Not since Elena have I felt so this helplessness because of a woman, but in a different way. I can't explain the feelings she evokes from me. I even thought about not pursuing her but that proved to be useless. I quickly realized my thirst for her outweighs my need to forget her. What the fuck is happening? How has she bewitched me? This doesn't happen in real life. How could one woman, with one encounter beguile me so deeply? My body craves her. My brain is mush with thoughts of her. How can that be? The sparks I feel when she's around. It's making me craze. I can't let this go any further but it's making me physically sick.

Maybe it's her rejection…she is a challenge. Miss Kav-Steele safe-worded just when things became interesting, is that it?

This has to stop; tonight this challenge will be over. She's mine. I'm going to claim my prize. Ms. Kav-Steele and her virginity will be mine for the taking. A one night stand is all I will need to put out this flame burning so deep within me. One night and one night only then I'll be done with this silly little girl and this dangerous game she think she is playing. I'll leave walk out leaving her wanting and begging for more. She will lose. Tonight I'll conquer her and make her regret the day she ever met me. But not here, I'll wait until you leave. We need privacy, I'll come to you. I'm not letting you run again.

As I walk into to my SUV I'm drawn by that jolt between us and can't resist the urge to turn to look at her. She is biting her lip which makes her look sexier than ever! My knees feel weak; my breath catches in my throat for a millisecond before I immediately recover. What the fuck is this feeling? Dammit, I have to win this game this woman is going to bring me to my knees. I will never allow another woman to dominate me ever again. I'm not a weak fifteen year old boy horny and hungry for sex, women throw themselves at me, I don't pursue, I get pursued. I don't need this challenge, but fuck me I can't resist this woman. I must admit, she's a little innocent beauty which really won't matter, not after I claim her to be mine. She will be mine. The sun will not rise without this challenge being over. Elliott has claimed his prize. Anastasia's protector is very busy, distracted, no saving you beauty, no barriers to break us apart this time well except the barrier between your legs…your hymen. That is one barrier I look forward to breaking.

Damn the thought of it has my cock so hard. Tonight's going so much fun.

Sitting back I think of her. My thoughts find the soft spot of my heart and my conscious emphasizes how she really should have stayed away from my world as she clearly does not belong here. Even I know this woman is a rare commodity. She is different, better…pure. I really don't know her, but the goodness within her just radiates and lights up even the darkest room and the darkest soul. That soul can't be mine. I've got to shake this woman out of my system. I wish we never met but now it's too late. She crossed the threshold to my world and challenged me making me want her. Now, I desire her and I won't quit until I have her!

I reach for my phone and send Elliott a quick text to keep Kate with him all night. I won't get an immediate response, but once he sees this there is no doubt in my mind my beautiful brunette will have their home to herself. I must admit this is not my usual style. Stalking but desperate times call for desperate measures. No delaying this any longer. I'm going to wait for Miss Kav-Steele outside her home. She can't resist me, well not without Kate and I know for a fact she will be out of the picture until my job is done.

"Taylor take me to Ms. Kav-Steele's resident" If Anastasia arrives alone I'll immediately approach her but if she has company then I'll wait to speak with her alone.

He stares at me through the rearview mirror and has a weird look on his face for a moment but the look changes almost immediately as if he wanted to say something but held back. Good right now I don't need his two scents. Right now I need to defeat this challenge. "Sir ETA will be fifteen minutes."

I nod a silent agreement and sit back to listen to the soft Jazz music playing in the sound system making my thoughts revert back to her. Why I am not surprised.

Sighing deeply I'm trying to mentally prepare myself to confront Anastasia but my vision is once again blurred with the grandeur of this woman. Fuck she she's so beautiful. That perfect face, those lips, her tone sexy body. I can't stop seeing the look of arousal on her face when she was gaping at Katherine and Elliott nearly fucking each other at the Mile High Club. They were a sight to be seen but they didn't stir my cock, she did. She had my fucking cock hard; aching for her very sweet pussy. I know she was wet. I know women and I would bet my entire fortune at that very moment she was very moist. I want to lick those juices while she screams my name. My little virgin. You will. Oh I can't wait to devour you.

I want to fuck you. Hard.

The first time I'll be gentle since it will be her first time. I'll be gentle at least on the first round. Once she acclimates to my cock I will fuck her…hard. That's when the real fun begins. I have never fucked a virgin before. All my women whether they were subs or one night stands were experienced women.

This will be a first for me…it's almost ironic. I'm a virgin to vanilla sex this will be interesting. I've never had desire to have straight vanilla sex, the thought of it was always boring to me. But now I can't wait to claim her! Her virginity requires it at least during our first time. But that will soon change. I'm going to dominate her. I'm going to spank that sweet ass then fuck her until she begs me to stop. I'm going to make her cum so many times she'll pass out. I'm going to fuck her out of my system. I'll leave only when I'm sure we've both had our fill and can finally move on without a doubt!

Anastasia loves teasing me but tonight she won't get a chance. This game will be played under my terms; I will have full control of it. She won't safe word nor have a chance to send me text messages leaving me wanting to nail her to a wall and fuck her until her juices are running long and deep down my cock. Tonight. I will have you.

The car stops, Taylor parks discreetly on her street giving me front view of her place. Let's see how long before she gets here. I normally would be pissed another man is escorting her home but not tonight. Jose is gay, he wants me more than he wants her, not happening buddy. No offense.

Looking towards her building, "where are you baby?" I say to no one.

I can't wait to see her again. I need to taste her. She is so fucking hot the thoughts of her juicy and sexy lips have made me cum so hard. I've had to use my fucking hand like a teen. I don't want anyone else. I need to her. I'm going to fuck you out of me.

She unbalanced me. I was totally in control until Anastasia sent me that text. I nearly came just from reading it. I had to hear her voice which proved to be worse. Once home my cock brutally fucked my hand and has continued to do so every time I'm alone thinking of her which feels like all fucking day! She has me walking around with a semi. That shits not normal. I'm so out of control.

She's a rare creature. How could her cat and mouse game entice and arouse me so fucking much! No one has ever challenged me not like her. The women I've fucked have been too easy. Throwing their pussy in my face and letting me fuck them hard. But not this one, she's tenacious, a mystery with her tight virgin pussy, playing the most alluring game ever. She's playing hard to get and I love every moment of it! Well little lady the question is do you really want to play this dangerous little game with me? I sure as fuck do. I accept your challenge and now it will be a matter of time before I win.

My thoughts are interrupted by my right hand man clearing his throat.

"Sir, she's home." Indeed she is.

But not alone, just as I suspected, Jose escorted her home. I'll wait a few minutes to see where this is going.

After what seemed like forever but more like fifteen minutes I see a somber looking Jose exiting the premises. What the fuck is going on with him? Could it be that my little witch has managed to cast a spell on even this gay man making Mr. Rodriguez yearn for her as much as I do? Shaking my head, I wouldn't doubt it. Hmm…I'll have to keep my eyes on him, but for now the pathway is clear and my journey begins.

I'm so ready. Are you baby? You're going to be in for it. We need to set the rules, set up boundaries and when all the talk dies out…I'll finally claim you. I'll plunge deep inside of you and finally make you mine.

Smiling to myself I get this sense of victory at the thought of finally having her. I know she has no clue; her bantering changed the stakes of this delicious little game. If she only knew how much I enjoy getting challenged; it makes me darker, stronger and more dangerous than usual. I am the best of the best. I never lose. Ms. Kav-Steele will submit to me tonight, not tomorrow, not next week, not next month. No more delays.

I instruct Taylor to go get some rest; I'll text him later when I'm ready. It's been 30 minutes since Jose left. She's probably already in bed. That's exactly where I want you to be baby, waiting for me.

Entering her building it was easy to off the doorman which after today will be fired. How safe can she be if this prick can be paid to look the other way and to unlock her penthouse for easy access to her? I'll buy this building and get rid of this asshole by the end of the week.

The elevator leads me to a foyer with two huge doors. I knock no answer. I tried the door knob finding it's unlocked. What the fuck! She's not being safe. Doesn't she know the danger lurking in the wings waiting to get her? So fucking dangerous. Another reason why I'm going to punished her; for being unsafe. Not immediately, I don't want to scare her away, later much later. Slowly entering her apartment I lock the door and see the lights are dim. Bright lights are bouncing off of the walls and floor from a room down the hallway.

As I get closer I see the lamination from candles, I hear soft music. As I get closer I feel her, shit that spark hit me right through my body making me weak. I stop and lean against the wall. What is that? What the fuck. Shaking it off I slowly walk towards the opened door and then I see her, in her bed, sexy, horny, beautiful, longing, exploring herself, just like she said she did on that very first night. Tsk, tsk, another spanking naughty girl.

She's touching herself, making sweet sounds, breathing heavy making me lose my senses. "You're so beautiful baby." Taking her in my heart speaks for me. This is wrong, I shouldn't be here. What are you doing to me? You even from here feel so right, like I'm finally complete. How the fuck? This isn't a game. My feelings for you if I'm being honest are different. Foreign, I can't explain it but this is wrong. I should have never come here, we will talk, I will have you but not like this. I want you baby but I'll wait. Do you feel what I feel when I'm around you? "Feel me baby. I'm here right here." I whisper into the universe.

She stops; she sits up and looks around the candlelit room just for a moment before slowly lying back down then calling out for me.

"_**Christian**_."

Oh fuck, I can't leave. She's thinking of me. Calling me. Needing me just as much as I want and need her too. Yes. Dreams do come true! I'm right here my love. Wait. Where did that come from? She's touching herself, I need to join her.

You called for me. Your wish is my command my sweet goddess, here I come. I make my way to her bed and I watch her as she explores her body and gets herself close to climaxing. I'll stop her right before she comes that will be my job. Her juices will drip on me and her pleasures will be screamed into my mouth as I devour every inch of her.

She is quivering; her touch is a little more aggressive her pussy is glistening, such a beautiful sight to behold. She's touching her breast, teasing her nipples, rubbing her clit, working that little button which is fully erect. Her body is calling for my mouth like a siren. I am so fucking hard. I want to ram her little pussy so badly. Will she let me? God she's so beautiful. I notice the mirror, sexy. I'm able to see her in every angle. My little virgin is a little vixen and tonight, she needs pleasure, I'm going to give it to you baby, I'm going to take you to a place you never knew existed.

I sit on her bed still staring at her through the mirror as our eyes lock. She gasps but continues touching herself. She doesn't know if she is fantasizing or if I'm really here. Her head turns quickly to look at me and her eyes roam my entire body lingering a few a bit longer on my bulge before slowly making her way back to my face.

"Christian." She huskily breathes. I want to run my hands through her body needing to touch her but stay away because she hasn't given me permission to touch. I can't control my breathing. I need her so fucking much.

"Anastasia. Your door, I knocked. I saw you come in with Jose, you didn't open. I tried the lock and it was open. I was so mad at you, for leaving it open. For not being safe, I was coming in to reprimand you. To put you over my knee, but Baby never did I imagine this is what I would find when I walked in. Fuck, you're so beautiful. I want you to touch you but I want to watch you pleasure yourself, please keep going, may I watch?"

She bites that delicious lip and nods. I lean over and suck on it gently while my hand slowly makes it way to her warm core over hers. I feel my dick get moist at the first touch. She feels amazing to my hands I could only imagine what her touch will do to my dick. I circle her slowly eventually removing her hand and once my fingers enter her I have to hold back from coming on the spot. I finally have her; every part of her has been touched by me or has been in my mouth making my taste buds explode as she reaches multiple orgasms on my fingers and in my mouth. Heaven. .

She is a pure delicacy; I need to be inside of her. She's so wet, so delicious…

"Fuck Ana I need to be inside of you."

She's scare but she agrees.

I continue but need to be sure. Somehow claiming her as a game is not right. I want her but now because of this fucking game. My heart is beating so hard I think I'm having a heart attack. Her body has a shine through it as we're both wet from head to toe sweat is glistening through our bodies.

"Are you sure?" I don't want her to regret this. I don't want this to be a game any longer. She is mine. All of her is mine. I want her to want me just as much as I want her. Not because of a fucking challenge or a game. I want her to want me only because this is what she wants and better yet this is what she needs as much as I do.

God, I think I could be falling for her. No that's impossible; I have to stop these feelings, its lust. I can't fall in love. I won't allow this to happen. This is too soon. It's just the moment; I'm lost in the moment. But I can't hurt her. This is too important not only to her but also for me. I want her to know that this is not a game. I don't think I could survive it tomorrow if she wakes to regret this. I want her to know that this is no longer a game and if it is then she's won. I submit to her. I will succumb to her every need, her every desire. I need her to know this is more than it seems. More than it started out to be, the stakes are higher. The look on her face tells me she's unsure I need to let her in.

"Forget about the challenge. No games are being played tonight. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and more each and every day. I've tried to stay away. I tried to be good but I can't. I'm killing myself trying to fight my growing attraction to you. The more I fight it (soft kiss) the more it grows. I came here to talk. Like I said before, I knocked, you didn't answer (another soft kiss) your door was unlocked. Then I heard you sweetheart whispering my name. Calling for me and I had to come to you. Give you what you wanted"

The look on her face is palpable, so deep. I could feel her heart beating just as fast and as hard as mine. I wish I knew what she was thinking I'm afraid she will say no, but if she does I'll leave. I'm no longer playing this game, she deserves more. She doesn't deserve to be claimed as a prize. I want us to start from scratch. I want to do what I've never done before and prove to her that I so worth the challenge…but not in a bad way. I want to make this woman happy and right now the way my heart is pounding, the way it is filled with these strange feelings, feelings I've never experienced...I know she's worth waiting, that and more. She is priceless.

I need hear her. "Tell me what you want. I will stop if you want me to. Just say the word. I won't continue until you answer me. I need to hear you say the word. Anastasia sweetheart…are you sure you want me to be your first?"

She pulls me to her mouth and whispers one beautiful word "please."

That fucking word does it to me! I'm all over her. My hands, my mouth, my body, but before I claim her I need her really moist because I'm big and the most experienced women have winced when I claim them. I can't risk hurting her. I have to be able to slide easily into her. I arouse her again and tell her not be afraid and to just let go.

She does.

She's dripping. I'm shaking. I'm so nervous to hurt her. What the fuck is happening to me? This is my area of expertise at least in bed it is. I need to see her eyes they silently speak to me, letting me know what she wants and doesn't want. I beg her to open them but my little vixen is so horny, so sexually frustrated that she grabs my cock and practically scolds me for trying to take my time. Trying to ensure she'll feel no pain. She wants me…

She's begging me to fuck her but not tonight, not her first time, right now I'm going to make sweet love to her, without a doubt.

"Open your eyes sweetheart. I promise to be gentle. I want to look at those beautiful eyes when I'm entering you. Look at me baby…breathe." Her breathing is erratic as is mine. I put on a condom and position myself right on the entrance of her vagina. Her greedy little wet cunt quickly sucks my very hard, throbbing cock making me lose my mind. I feel like I could come right now. She is so fucking tight, so beautiful and so precious to me. What is this woman doing to me? I feel her hands run along my back the forbidden zone and by instinct I tense but her touch doesn't hurt. Her touch is like magic and my body is craving it so very much. She has beguiled me and somehow has managed to chase away my demons with her very sweet touch.

I begin to enter her and the feeling is unbelievable. I tell her how beautiful she is, how tight and wonderful she feels and keep asking her if it hurts. As much as it will hurt me to stop the thought of hurting her is by far worse. I feel she tensing due to the pain she's trying it. My mouth is everywhere trying to get her to relax. I reach down and find her magical button and the moment I touch it, it's like I opened a water faucet to release her juices. She's very wet again. My cock is throbbing aching for a release…soon only after she comes once more for me. I feel her body as it withers beneath me. I am everywhere. I can't get enough of her. She is my goddess, I need to worship every single inch of her. She kisses me just as hungrily and reaches to grab my butt roughly begging me to go deeper.

"Don't stop, please do it, go all the way. Make the pain go away." Fuck the power she holds and doesn't know it, the ability to unman me. I am at her will.

I can't contain the loud growl that escapes me as I consume her body with my lips while pushing deeper into her and finally it is done. She gave me the one thing she could never take back; her virginity. My heart God it wants to explode. The feelings I'm feeling right here, right now are overwhelming me. I am so fucking happy not because of a game but because this is what we both wanted desired and needed.

Finally, she is mine.

I am hers and I'm never letting her go.

I swear I could hear the sirens in the background, the sound of glory playing from the heavens up above as this is what it feels like to finally be happy, to finally have her. To be inside of her not only in the sense of the word but to have a connection with someone that goes so much deeper than just sex. This is what it feels like to be in…fuck, I can't say it.

My breathing is heavy I want to tell her so much but I can't. Not yet. I don't even know the words. I don't know what the fuck is happening to me. All I know is that she is mine. I have to make sure she knows this is not a game.

"Are you okay? It's done. Should I continue?" She nods with eyes heavy with unshed tears which makes my heart ache. I'm ready to pull out and just hold her but she brings her legs up to my hips encouraging me to move and to go deeper. The animalistic creature inside of me takes over and I go deep. I cup her legs bringing them up more allowing me to enter her and hit that beautiful spot that drives women to cry but in a good way.

I'm moaning and groaning practically growling my breathing is loud and out of control. She is panting just as hard as me and telling me to go deeper, harder, faster. Fuck, so good, I…love you, I whisper into her neck." Wait what the fuck did I just say? Did she hear me? No, I don't think she did, she's lost in this pleasure. I could feel the rumble roll through her body and instinctively she screams my name as she comes harder than before. She is so strong and beautiful I am at awe of her.

Her pussy chokes my dick making it to go deeper, harder into her sweet cunt, so tight prolonging her mind shattering orgasm. I feel the juices squirt out of her. The bed is going to be drenched. She is leaking so deliciously all over my dick and even though I have on a condom I feel the warmth and the moisture driving me over the edge!

I'm lost! That does it for me and I can't help the bark that leaves my mouth as I scream her name and tell her how much she means to me while kissing her everywhere. Pulling out of her I see her wince. Shit didn't mean to hurt her but I need to catch my breath and if I stay inside of her I am going to continue. I have to make sure she's okay. Give her time to acclimate, let her know that this was wonderful, that she is wonderful and that the love we just made was only the beginning the start of something really good. I just know it.

I hear a small whimper from her as she scrunches her eyes. What is happening? She sits up with her back to me, her shoulders are slumped down. In a cold but very low voice almost a whisper she destroys me with her words.

"So was it all you imagined? Was it everything you thought it would be? Taking the virgin…your very first virgin. You won Christian. Game over. I conceded now you've won." What. NO! I get on my knees behind her wanting to pull her into my lap and hold her tight. Wanting to show her what I'm feeling. I should have held her, tightly. I wanted to give her time to recuperate before taking her again but she must have misunderstood my intentions. Shit she thinks this is still about that fucking game. She tells me I've won, she has it all wrong. I need to make her believe me.

"Anastasia don't do this. Sweetheart, it was wonderful, better than I expected. Don't do this sweetheart. This was not about the challenge; this was not about a game. Anastasia, you've gotten into my system somehow. Come here."

She pulls away quickly and does the one thing I was not expecting but understand more than words could say. She asks me to leave and throws the Dom card at me. I'm frozen on the spot. How do I recover from this? Her voice is filled with so much regret, so much dread. I did feared this. The pain in my stomach, what the fuck is happening to me? I need to see Flynn.

She left me in her bed with the words I want to say to her in my head. How do I fix this? What the fuck just happened. We went from really hot to glacier cold! Sighing deeply I hear the words blasting from her Ipad and reach over to shut the sound. She thought this was about the game. That couldn't be further from the truth.

A while later I am back at Escala after I turned off the candles since it is unsafe to leave them burning unattended and turned on the light. I noticed her wet and bloody sheets and felt my heart dip within me. I could smell her all over me. I wanted to say something to her anything, to explain what she's made me feel and let her know could lead to so much more. I reached for her Ipad and left her a message hoping she will get.

I hope she understands what I'm feeling…

Do I really want to explore my feelings for her or should I just walk away like I originally intended to? I came here to claim her as mine and conquer this game, this fucking challenge but instead she claimed me. Truthfully, this little lady has hit me where it hurts and I don't know if there is any remedy in this world to make the pain of not having her go away.

I really need to speak to Flynn…

But first she can't be alone. She needs Kate. I texted my brother briefly without getting to the point he tells me he is sending Kate to her and coming to me. I know I need to speak to Flynn but for the first time in many years I feel like I need Elliott to once again help me get through what I'm feeling tonight. What the fuck is this? Why does my chest feel so tight? My mind is spinning. I'm a fucking Dom. But right now all I want to do is just cr…nah! I'm not going to say it or do it!

Her words come crashing all around me asking me to leave; threatening to safe wording and running away scared. One lonely tear slowly rolls down my cheek as I lay my head back and cover my face with my forearm.

Elliot enters my place I hear him gasp. He rushes to my side and sits quietly next to me for what seems like forever. He finally taps my knee and speaks softly like the protector he's always been.

"Little Grey? Christian, no matter what…I'm here man. I love you little bro believe me okay? I'll help you through this, it's going to be fine, I'm here." I finally look at him and shake my head.

"Bro what the fuck is happening to me? This started out as a game. Why do I feel like this? I've never allowed a woman to get this deep. I've tried to keep her away but the more I fought it the more I wanted her and tonight I finally had her. It was everything I expected and more. We fit perfectly together. I kept asking her permission and she begged me man she fucking begged me only to throw me away afterwards like a used rag. That should have made me want to punish her but instead it just, I don't know bro, it just…hurts. What the fuck is wrong with me?" He looks me in my eyes and tightens his lips before saying one word.

"Love"

Nah. No fucking way. I am not in love with her. I just want her. Her rejecting me is confusing me. But love…

No, damn…

Maybe…

This fast….

He nods.

I close my eyes and feel my head pounding as realization hits me

Love…

_**I am so royally fucked! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The morning after…**_

Head pounding.

Stomach doing flips.

Daylight.

Eyes opening slowly; 6am.

Head begins to spin.

Last night a huge blur.

Ugh, I feel sick.

Am I hung over?

Body feels sore.

In places I never knew existed.

All at once…

Memories come crashing back.

Oh God! I didn't.

Oh my. I did.

Last night…um wow.

Christian.

_Last night we…closing my eyes, laying my head back, taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly I let all of the memories in. _

_Christian._

_The things he said… _

_The things we did…_

_The things I said_

_Stupid. So stupid. _

_I wish I could turn back the hands of time, but I can't. _

_What I did._

_What I said._

_Was I wrong? No…_

This new day is forcing me to face reality, to face the pain and although I don't want to I know letting him go last night was the best thing to do.

_This would never work_. We have to go our separate ways.

Closing my eyes I could still feel his touch, I could see his beauty that hypnotizes me with one glance, and I could still smell him, all over me, even after my shower. Maybe it's in the air and not on me; his unique, heavenly scent that gets stronger and more intoxicating when he perspires is everywhere. Taking a deep breath, I could smell him, sense him. Running my fingers slowly along my body…_feel him._

Last night was magical. I'll treasure it for all eternity. Our connection will be embedded in my mind, my body and in my soul forever. He's probably ruined me for all other men if there ever will be another man. I don't have much experience with men but I'm no fool, I know last night was like a dream and now it's over.

_You made him leave_.

_He didn't even try to fight me_.

_He just left_.

Why did you leave? Why not try to stay and fight me on this? Did I mean so little Christian? Internally groaning, I wish we could go back. Yes, I told him to leave but he gave in too quickly, he could have waited and…challenged me. But why would he? This was all part of his game and once he claimed me well…the game was over. Why stay. I made it easy for him to just leave. Maybe it was for the best.

I made him leave. He did what I wanted. Right?

So then why am I filled with so much…_sadness._

God, I'm such a mess. So confused.

Why did have to make last night so…good. My body already misses him. How did I ever think I could get away with casual sex? The thought of what's to come is making me sick. I'm going to be hurt no matter how much I pretend. I have to find strength and try to forget last night ever happened.

Closing my eyes, sighing deeply, slowly shaking my head.

Who am I kidding? I will never forget this man and I most definitely will never forget what we shared last night. Well the parts before I became a crazy person.

Why oh why did I ever think letting Christian be my first will make things better. I gave him the one thing I could never take back and I'd be lying if I said I regretted that choice; I don't. Honestly, last night with Christian…the way he made love to me, the way he controlled my body was…everything. He was perfect, gentle and caring.

I wish he was here to make me feel all the things I was feeling last night. I wish he was here for me to climb on top of him and give my body what it desires even though it's sore. I feel addicted. My body is craving him but my heart is aching for him. Wait what am I saying? I mean, after one night this is what it comes down to? Now I have feelings for him? He's invaded my system and now I want what I can't have. No. This has to stop.

Sitting up my gaze wonders outside, sunlight, brightness, a new beginning, sighing deep and hanging my head. Was last night a mistake?

Walking towards the window I sit and embrace the tranquility of the morning. Hugging my body I lean my forehead against the glass and really ask myself what was the mistake; making love or asking him to leave. I'm so confused. My emotions are all over the place.

I keep asking myself why I played this dangerous game. Why did I accept a challenge one of us was destined to lose? I know who lost…me. He dominated me and won. I begged him to take me. Closing my eyes, I cringe at the thought. I can't believe I actually did that. What am I doing? This is not me. Playing with fire is going to get me seriously burned. Truthfully, even with this strange pain in my soul, I must admit being with Christian even if it was for just one night was worth it. I wanted this, I wanted him. I can't lie to myself. Our connection at that moment was real. I'll never forget what we shared last night, I feel like it will stay with me forever. I will never forget…him. I know I said I regretted it. But I lied. Yet he believed me so easily. Why?

_**I can't help but to wonder… **_

Does he regret it? Does he regret the brief moment of us especially after I behaved so immaturely. I wonder if the reason he left without hesitation was to prove I meant nothing to him. I mean this is what they do. I knew that. Jose explained it to us. Yet I still allowed him in. He entered me in more ways than one. God, I let him take all of me. This was our second encounter not even a date and I, oh…

He must think so little of me. Does he think this was a mistake? Was this about a game? He said it wasn't but could I believe him? Trust him? Does he realize what I gave him? Did he want me as much as I wanted him? I couldn't resist him. I needed my fix. I had to have him and let him have me. Let him have…

_**My virginity...**_

I never wanted someone as much as I did with him, I didn't even give it a second thought. Now I'm so confused. I don't know what to make of our encounter if that's what I should call it. Maybe he thinks this was a game I was playing and figured I'm too fast for him. Grunting in frustration, oh God, the possibility of that makes my stomach hurt.

My throat feels clogged; the lump is making me feel like I could choke. I try to swallow the agony but I can't. The pain flips my stomach again and makes the bile rise.

_**Oh shit…I'm going to be sick!**_

Running to the bathroom, I barely make it to the toilet before the ache in my stomach and the horror in my soul is quickly deposited into the porcelain bowl heaving until nothing is left.

Crawling to the tub, I rinse my mouth and lean against it, my eyes closed. Biting my lip trying to stop it from trembling, trying to control my emotions but I'm losing this battle very quickly. The shuddering sob intensifies as the unshed tears I was trying to hold back cascade down my face. Giving up, I finally let the silent tears flow freely.

I cry for what seems like forever…

I make my way into the shower to try to calm down. I still feel emotional but I really think my tears are all dried up. What's done is done and there is no turning back. There is no sense in dwelling anymore on things we can't undo.

Learn from your mistakes that's what people say right. I guess that's what I should do but truthfully last night wasn't a mistake. I don't want to call it a mistake. I'm hurting today because my stupid heart put out more than she was willing to give but last night in a word was…wonderful.

_There I said it!_ _Admittance is the first step to healing. I guess…_

_Maybe I'm still drunk. _

_Sighing deeply._

I'm exhausted both mentally and physically. I need to go back to sleep. Sleep this all off and see if I could somehow put what happened last night into perspective. I got scared and pushed him away. I need to reevaluate my feelings and my actions since the first night I met him. I have to try to have a more positive outlook at everything that's led up to this morning and these tears. I really have to stop feeling sorry for myself and act like this was not a big deal but that's just easier said than done.

_How do I act like I don't care?_

Stepping out of the shower thinking I was out of the woods I begin to feel sick again. Taking deep breaths attempting to control the nausea that's trying to resurface, I feel like I'm going to die. Why do I feel so bad? Why do I feel so…sad, so empty?

Oh God the pain in my stomach…I'm going to be sick…

Shit!

A short while later, I'm sitting on the bathroom floor after vomiting what seemed like a month's worth of liquid shivering, knees bent, head leaning back against the tub. My thoughts revert to the events of last night making my heart fill with agony. Why am I torturing myself? Just forget it, forget him but I can't! Who am I kidding?

_**I want him…still! I so desperately need him. I wish he was here making me feel better. I feel so sick. Sleep. I need sleep. **_

Taking a deep breath I walk over to the window. My stomach is bubbling, I still feel sick. Oh I'm definitely hung over. Or maybe just love sick. No. Stop it.

_Christian. _

Closing my eyes I take a deep cleansing breath.

What is he doing right now? Is he feeling this much despair? How do I get rid of this need for him? Is it about sex? Or is it about more? I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

I ask myself again, did I make a mistake last night? If so, what was the mistake, letting him have me or letting him go? The way he made me feel, the sounds he evoked from me and the way he made me his. Until it was over and reality came crashing down. Everything was perfect until I realized this was part of his game, his challenge and stupidly I walked right into the trap he set for me, leaving me shattered.

Grunting. Ugh, I wish I could forget it. I need to forget him. I have to forget all of it. I have to find a way to do it, I know I will. I'm so much stronger than this I just need to face the reality and finally let it go.

Closing my eyes I finally succumb to the memories of last night. I should have handled the entire situation more maturely. I'm a woman. I may have over reacted. Christian was gentle and sweet and kept asking me if I was okay. He kept asking me for permission and it's unreasonable for me to blame him for what transpired between two consenting adults. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. No more regrets. I begged him oh God I fucking begged him. I feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I did beg and he gave me what I begged for and honestly I enjoyed every single second.

Finally smiling; you see this is what I mean. How could I be mad or sad for getting what I wanted? He was so deliciously good. Heavenly, his hands, his fingers, his mouth and his…

Maybe I did drink too much making me over react. Was I drunk last night? I do have all the symptoms of being drunk, having too many types of tequila. How many did I have? My head is pounding and my stomach is doing flips so the liquor must have played a part in my behavior. The soreness must be from the sex and the emptiness I am still feeling even with this revelation is probably due to the way I treated him afterwards. I was downright cruel! The desolate feelings within me making my chest tight must be guilt. I really do have to apologize because the more I think of it, the deeper the ache in my heart and soul feel.

_I have to make this right. I'm going to call him. No, maybe I should just text him. I need to know does he want me…still as much as I want him. _

I know what I'm feeling is bad, really bad and I know when the smoke clears I'm going to be left standing there alone feeling used and wanting something that could never be. I'm going to be left standing there alone with my heart in my hands and my soul in the gutter, but right now I almost feel like the joy of intimacy with him for just a little bit longer is so much worth the risk.

It's almost a gamble what I'm about to partake. Loneliness verses happiness. Giving into my needs and allowing myself to feel what is brewing inside of me. Exploring these new feelings and allowing myself to trust. Being scared is part of the journey, part of the risk and if I end up falling hard or in love, allowing myself to grieve and learning from the time we've shared and moments we've had together will be worth it.

It's better to live with a few minutes of happiness, of contentment and of bliss then to live with a lifetime of wondering and regrets.

Grabbing my hairbrush, I sigh deeply before sitting on my windowsill. Running my fingers through my very damp hair I grab a section and begin untangling it.

My thoughts go back to him and last night. The way I treated him last night. My lip begins to tremble; my emotions are all over the place. Biting my lip I try to control my emotions. I don't want to cry again. I'm trying to push the sadness back down and avoid the sob from escaping me, but I don't know how…

_Christian. _

I feel that jolt; go right through me as if his soul just connected with mine. I know it's impossible.

_What is happening to me? This is all him. _

He's unbalanced me. I'm clueless to these foreign feelings. Is there such a thing as love at first sight?

"_**Colpo di fulmine. **_The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed."

_Is that what's happening to me? _

I can't be in love with this man. I don't even know him. This is not a fairytale, this is the real world and I live in the here and now. Do I have feelings for him of course I do? He was my first! So of course I feel something deep for him the question is exactly what?

What is it? What has modulated my conscious? More importantly…how do I control it to not overwhelm me, to consume me and destroy me? I can't allow him to get any deeper into my heart. I just need to explore the desires my body is craving but by doing so I am putting myself at risk of getting hurt.

_I can't allow that to happen. _

The warmth within my body tells me differently. Warmth I can't wash away instead it's growing into heat overshadowing my abilities for control. I want to do what we did last night again. I need to do it. I ache for it, I ache for him. I pushed him away and now I want him back. This game isn't over! I want to continue it but how do I get him back? How do I get him to give me…

_**More? **_

How do I right this wrong? Will he forgive the way I behaved so childishly? How do I make him see I'm okay with last night and the only thing I'm regretting are my cruel words to him? I don't have a clue but I need to make it very clear to him last night was a beautiful moment between us and I will cherish it in my heart for eternity. I know that now. I'm willing to continue if he's up for it. I'm willing to play…his game.

How do I make him understand that I'm okay? Is going to think I'm crazy. One minute I'm hot and the next I'm cold as ice and now this!

I wouldn't blame him.

Regardless I do have to speak with him, to thank him. Last night was amazing. Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do.

Come to think of it he did win this game, I gave him the one thing I could never take back me, entirely including my virginity…but I won too. He told me last night I was his first virgin. He said he felt like this was his first time too. How much sweeter could he have been! Gosh! I'm so fucking stupid! Instead of embracing how wonderful our first time actually was, I freaked out. If I could change anything about last night it would be my childish behavior. I mean come on…we're adults. This is what adults do…have sex…have one night stands…fuck their brains out. Why should things be any different with me…with us? There were no pretenses between us. No broken promises. He was very forthcoming from the very beginning. He laid his cards out right in front of me each time we spoke. He was very truthful. Always honest with me sometimes brutally honest which always made me blush but if I am being honest with myself, his words always made me hot…flaming hot. I really don't know why did I get so angry with him?

_Because he stopped calling and texting you, because he left you wanting before and now you're afraid he's going to do the same…_

_Because you fell in love, you love him_.

What. No. I. Don't.

I'm just very much attracted or in lust with him. Period.

Why get upset over something that was mutually agreed upon by both parties? I really need to apologize. Tell him he did nothing wrong in fact I really need to thank him for doing everything so incredibly good. Thank him for being so sweet and gentle and for making love to me instead of fucking me to win a game like I so callously accused him of doing.

_Yes…once again I admit it! Last night he made love to me…we made love to each other and I want it again and again and again…_

_Because you love him…oh god. Why do I keep hearing that? It's not love. _

My chest feels tight, the thought of hurting him makes my heart hurt. I want to kick myself why was I so cruel to him? I could hear his words from last night so clearly, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"_Anastasia don't do this. Sweetheart, it was wonderful, better than I expected. Don't do this sweetheart. This was not about the challenge…this was not about a game…Anastasia, you've gotten into my system somehow." _

He called me sweetheart over again and he said we made love yet I chased him didn't deserve to be treated like that. Why was I so mean to him? My heart feels like it could explode just thinking about hurting him. He didn't deserve that.

_Because. You. Love. Him. _

SHUT UP.

No matter what I may or may not feel he did not use me. He treated me with respect and even afterwards left me a message on my Ipad trying to make me see the light. Last night I didn't want to hear it, today, I do.

His message was sweet and the gesture was romantic, it should have made me feel better. But I react like a toddler and threw a tantrum ignoring his sweet words through the song he wanted to speak for him...for us.

Us? There I go again confusing the analogy. Those two little letters make me giggle. I'm not that naïve. I know there could never be an "us."

We come from two different worlds. Day and night, but no one absolutely no one can ever take away last night. For one glorious magical night Christian Grey and I became an us…

The thought of _**us**_…makes me smile even though our moment was brief.

My heart does feel heavy and my eyes are once again filled with unshed tears but not because I'm sad, my emotional state right now comes from finally understanding a connection and a closeness reaching so deep within me it nearly takes my breath away. He rocked my world, mesmerized me and made me lose my mind. Really remembering last night has allowed me to finally see the light and therefore accept the inescapable fact that for one night and one night only Christian Grey and I belonged together.

I will cherish our it.

_Because you love him_.

Taking a deep breath, I think I may be able to fall back to sleep. My brain and body are exhausted. I'm okay now. I can't wait to tell Katie. Even though I still feel the tightness in my chest and the heaviness of my heart I must admit I already feel better.

This was eating at me. There is no such thing as love at first sight. No such thing as lightening striking or cupid's arrow. I really have to stop reading all those romance novels. Love doesn't happen overnight. Last night had nothing to do with love or anything close to it. I'm no expert at love or sex but it doesn't take a genius to know what happened last night was nothing more than pure, unadulterated, hot, passionate sex.

Could I fall in love with him, yes, I mean maybe.

_You already are._

But I won't and I'm not. This is the main reason I won't let this get any further than sex. I need to get this out of my system and then say good-bye to him the right way. Not with so much angst between us. He needs to know he did nothing wrong. This was consensual. It was what we both wanted and now this is what I want…

_A casual friends with benefits relationship…_

Reaching for my phone I see the note he left on my Ipad…

"_I'm sorry. Please play…listen to the words. In this game…I lost. You won. This challenge…without you…its…well…listen to the song that tells you the rest…Christian."_

_**Dive right in huh?**_

Sighing and closing my eyes I wonder could this be more. No. Sex is all we could ever have, so yeah, I'll play the game…I'm all in.

Taking a very deep breath I gather all of my strength and send him a quick text message…

"_Hey, it's me Ana…_

_I don't think I could say these words to you in person._

_I'm so very embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I'm even disappointed in my behavior. _

_Christian, I really want to apologize to you…last night was wonderful. _

_I kind of freaked out a little afterwards. As you already know but I want to say I am sorry. This is all new to me. I lied to you. I don't regret it. It was good…real good._

_So thank you. Please forget about the way I reacted last night. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me. Let's not dwell on it okay. Let's just move forward. It was fun while it lasted. Maybe we could be friends. Well that's it. Take care. _

_Yours truly ~ Ana xo"_

I read it a few times, close my eyes and hit send then finally release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. That should do it. I rather apologize via text than in person. My body still wants him and I really can't have him anywhere near me, not until I get my thoughts together. Until than I have to stay away from him. I have to come up with a plan on how to do this. I'm definitely not strong enough to resist him.

I stare at the phone hoping to get a respond but he doesn't respond. Kate usually doesn't return one-night-stand phone calls either, she doesn't do repeats. I'm hoping his silence means that I am forgiven and not the latter.

Why did I send a text? I should have called instead. Maybe I should go to him. Speak to him in person. Standing up I regret it almost immediately. The sudden movement makes my head spin and my stomach flip. Whoa. Maybe after I get over this hang over! I slowly walk over and reach over to drink the two Advil's I brought from the bathroom earlier and lie down trying to stop the room from spinning.

As soon as I close my eyes those grey eyes swoon and invade my thoughts. I want him; no I need him and must have him again even if it will break me.

_Because you love him_.

I just need to control my heart and make this about self-gratification; nothing more, nothing less. I could do this.

I just need to find a way of keeping my heart from opening up to him. I could easily fall deeply for him…I know I could but I won't_**. **_

_**This is not over. **_

Maybe we could come up with some type of an agreement. This could be a contract of sorts…a new Merger & Acquisition for him; two people agreeing to have sex… without any emotional baggage to come along and mess things up. We'll agree to keep our stupid treacherous hearts (_**at least my heart**_) from putting their two cents into the equation. A business transaction that will be beneficial to us both and when one of us gets too close to the edge of falling to the land of the unknown and unwanted…the other will pull an end to the contract. Once it gets too deep it will be over; the contract will be null and void. The terms; no games, no challenges just honesty. If he wants me and I am available he will contact me and vice versa. No hearts and flowers, no phony expectations no broken promises.

_**Will he agree to this?**_

Maybe I am crazy, delirious or delusional for thinking this could work or that he would even agree to this type of agreement. But this is all I could offer right now. I don't want to give him any more than I already have and I definitely don't want to let him go.

Mr. Christian Grey will have to take it or leave it…I know I am playing a dangerous game. I know what's at risk…everyone plays the game of life but not everyone follows the rules as they were made to be broken. This is the chance I'm willing to take and if in the end I'm left with a broken heart…than that's what fate wanted. Leaving my comfort zone behind and taking a leap of faith into something new is what I desire at this very moment.

This entire situation from start to finish is so out of my league but like I said…

Maybe it's better to do something and be wrong rather than to do nothing and regret it. It's time for me to embrace my fears, to stand up; to do something even if I am at a greater risk of making a total fool of myself because who the hell knows what comes next. This is what I want and he is what I desire. I want to see him. I need to see him. I need to feel him, to connect our souls even if it is only for a moment in time. The question is how? More importantly, once I get there will I be strong enough to let him go. Who will prevent my tears from becoming blood, my light to become darkness and my soul not to weep…for I know deep within that once this is over I will be shattered and I am desperately hoping this risk I am so daring to take will so greatly outweigh the grief.

_Ugh Ana! Stop thinking. Just do it. I need to clear my head. I need a run; it will probably make me feel better once I sweat the liquor out of my system. _

Changing quickly into running gear and a fanny pack; I add my keys, my phone and some cash into it. Suddenly my phone vibrates, my heart begins to race…did he respond?

Looking down, disappointed, no, just a stupid text message reminding me to take my birth control pill which I've been taking since I was a teen to regulate my period. I drink it quickly and think to myself, will I ever get back to normal? I don't mean my body, I mean…my heart.

Why am I torturing myself? My heart feels heavier than it did before…but why? Gah! I have to fight these feelings! I'm probably still drunk! My thoughts are scattered and consumed with all things Christian Grey and somewhere inside of me I hear a tiny voice telling me to be truthful to him but more importantly to myself; I'm in denial.

"No I am not! I can't be. He will destroy my heart. I have to protect myself at all cost." I say out loud to no one. I really need to get some air.

Suddenly this room feels to warm, too small. I have to get out and clear my head. I have to try to make sense of what has happened to me and has me all over the place. I can't make rhyme or reason anymore. He ignored my text. Again.

Ignoring my spinning head I need to run and run until this pain in my head and in my heart goes away…

Now he's ignoring me. I feel so used. But what did I expect? This is what I wanted. What I asked for.

Gah! I need to run and hopefully once I return Kate will be up and she could make sense of this mess! Kate will know how to handle this; she will help make it better. She always does.

Grabbing my headphones and a bottle of water; I'm off.

Once outside, I get a new sense of adrenaline. The morning feels cool but good. The streets are still empty, but I like running in the park. I just need to run and get him out of my system even if it's for a little while.

I want to stop thinking.

It takes a few minutes but I somehow focus on the road and forget about everything. Ah, it's been a few minutes, but I already know this is exactly what I needed. This is what my body was craving, physical relief. This right here is perfect. I'm going to run until my legs collapse which will probably hurt so much less than running into the arms of the man who is going to crush me. I have to try to focus on the here and now. See the reality of what has happened and what's to come. What lies ahead and whatever my fate will bring will be my destiny.

_Picking up speed_.

Ahh, this feels so good. My body is burning all over, I feel the sweat running down my back, the crisp air clearing my thoughts and helping me see the light.

Closing my eyes briefly I take a deep breath, feels so good. I know this road; I could run it with my eyes close. It feels nice, really nice, relaxing making it literally impossible to focus on anything but the road. Those trees over there, the lake, that's my favorite part. That small hill up there, gives you a better view of it all, once I turn this corner…

_**THUMP! BUMP!**_

"_**What the…oh fuck, shit, whoa I got you…**_

"_**Fuck, don't fall…fuck…**_

_**Anastasia!"**_

Crashing, tripping, both falling, loud noises, screaming…pain.

_What was that? _

_Grey eyes…_

_Strong arms…_

_Slipping…_

_Am I Dreaming of Christian? _

_Thump. Bump. Shit that hurt. _

_Oh didn't see that coming… _

_Eyes closing. I'm so tired. _

_Brightness quickly turns into…_

_Darkness._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Elliot & Kate ~ **_**the Morning after…**_

_**Sexting**_ ~

Hey there sexy lady…are you up yet? ~ EG

Good morning love, yes I am. Last night was good…real good…too bad we stopped. Too bad I safe-worded…but only after your mouth did some magic…oh btw…how is your brother? ~ KKS

My cock is still hard and dripping needing you. You let me eat you and then told me to stop. It's okay. I must admit your juice is as sweet as candy and I can't wait to finish what we started. My brother…he could be better, never seen him like this. How about your sweet sexy little sister who is now a hot little sex kitten? I can't believe my brother got the virgin before I got the veteran. Did I choose the wrong twin? ;) ~ EG

She is still sleeping…I think. Hey should I be worried or jealous? What's with the wink love? Are you really doubting yourself? Don't you want to taste the rest of me…my candy was just a little bit of the icing…how about getting a piece of the cake? ~ KKS

You don't want to know the bad thoughts I am having or should I say the naughty thoughts I just had. I want the cake and the ability to eat it too! Now that we all know what this game is about…let me ask you…how would you feel about a threesome featuring me, you and a sexy brunette? I'll bring the frosting and the whip cream. Drooling like a dog in heat. }:p ~ EG

Hmmm…really? Is that your fantasy…getting my sweet little sister into bed…you and me, us…doing all sorts of freaking things. The twins all creamy and ready…is that what you want love? ~ KKS

Fuck! The visual is so fucking sweet! Yes…that's what I'm talking about baby. What do you have in mind can I come over? What are you wearing ? }:-D ~ EG

Nothing…I'm completely naked…and wet…and hot and my fingers are…yummmm. ~ KKS

Shit baby! Your fingers are what? You're driving me crazy baby…I'm so rock hard my tip is wet…precum is dripping for you. I'm stroking it baby…all for you right now I want to lick those fingers each and every one of them then I'm going to run my tongue all the way down to that sweet pussy. I didn't get to bang it last night but that is going to change…soon real fucking soon. Shit I should be banging that tight little pussy right now…you safeworded…didn't play fair and we were interrupted. But that's not going to happen again…I am promising you. I'm going to drive you so fucking crazy and each time you are about to cum I am going to stop…the only way to make you cum will be on my cock! I'm going to lift you up and slam you so fucking hard into my cock that your spot is going to beg for mercy as she creams all over me and flows like Niagara Falls down my swollen cock. Could you see that baby? Katie…I'm so fucking horny…I need to see you right now. I'm stroking it baby…fuck…tell me where are your fingers right now and is that sweet little brunette up yet…let her watch you glisten for me. ~ EG

Yes! Oh Elliott Yes! My fingers are curling up into a **BIRD** (◣ _ ◢)┌∩┐I am fucking flipping you Asshole! My sister! Really! Fuck you Elliott! Oh wait! That is not going to happen…ever! I need something better, lose my number idiot! Oh one more thing…you're horny good! Now do me a favor and go fuck yourself! ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮~ KKS

Closing my phone then screaming into my pillow…

_**Men! I fucking hate them! Especially men with the last name GREY! **_Speaking of which…right now I need my Annie. Rushing to her room I'm shocked with what I find, it is empty.

Where the hell is she? I hope she's okay. It's almost noon, maybe she went to get us some lunch. She's sweet like that and a great cook. Me, I burn water. I need a shower. When I'm done she better be back. I don't want to panic, but if she's not back I'm going in search of her. My poor sis. She was a mess last night. Breathing deeply. Pursing my lips. Christian Fucking Grey. I'll fucking unman you. Dialing her quickly before I shower…no answer. Humph. Where are you? Annie let me feel you.

Nothing. Where the heck is she? I need to find her. I rush into the shower and completely ignore the incoming call as it is coming from the idiot I just told to fuck off…

Why can't he take the hint?

Elliott Grey, go take a long walk on a short pier!

Right now I need to find my better half and you're not invited, you fucking perv!

**Elliott**

Holy shit! What the fuck was that? One minute my blonde beauty is all hot and into my little joke and the next minute she is flipping out. Whoa there sexy lady, talk about whiplash! Damn she is so fucking hot. She just called me an asshole and instead of pissing me off all I want to do is go over there and fuck her hard. My cock is so fucking hard, I'm going to hop in the shower take care of my best friend, check on Christian then drag his ass to get his hot tamale back. All they need is a little push to set them straight. Little Grey has never been in love.

I have…well I thought I was…not anymore, ah fucks love, it's so overrated!

Christian will learn. I can't tell him how hurt he's going to really be either way. So why not get some of the good before the bad hits him hard. Love for me failed. Now my philosophy is to fall in love with pussy. Pussy is the love of my life. Not having it is a tragedy. Cocks were made to fuck and pussies were made to be fucked…by me. I was made to fuck every pussy that is thrown my way and having the ability to fuck one while eating another, man that is heaven. That's real love. I sure love me some pussy! Katherine Kav-Steele denying me her pussy last night is unacceptable but teasing me this morning, nah, there is no way she is getting away from me now. She just upped this challenge to a higher level.

She will submit to me on her knees while getting spanked and fucked. I guarantee it will happen by end of today! She thought telling me to go fuck myself was going to push me away, shit that just made me want to shove my cock harder into her while she screams my name or God's. I go by both names. Smiling. There's nothing sweeter than hearing a woman shriek in ecstasy. It's fucking beautiful…so erotic and I must admit… the sound of it could easily make this grown man cry!

I'm about to jump in the shower and handle my business when my phone rings…its Sawyer.

"Grey" this better be good!

"Mr. Grey, Christian was in a little accident in the park." What the fuck!

He's got my full attention my brother and the word accident should never intertwine that word in the same sentence is worse to me than looking evil straight in the eye. I'm throwing on jeans and sneakers and grab a t-shirt before rushing out the door headed towards the park.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Sawyer it's yours and Taylor's fucking job to protect him. What the fuck happen? Who fucked up?"

I am going to fucking kill them both! I'm running out the door…scared…he has to be okay…fuck this elevator is taking too long…

I'm taking the stairs.

"Elliot, he's fine but the other person is not. Well she's not really hurt, we think…but she passed out. Your brother is freaking out and has asked me to call you and Dr. Grey to come to the park. He doesn't want to move her and we don't want to call the paramedics…not yet."

That's strange "why the fuck not? If she passed out she's in need of medical attention. Call 911 and make sure they're both fine. Which way do I go? I'm in the car, is it in the main path headed towards the Pike Street Markets?"

"That's correct Sir. We are exactly on that path. Mr. Grey is adamant no police no paramedics. She never hit the ground. He caught her before she fell but she passed out. He thinks she just fainted, he said to tell you it's Ms. Kavanagh-Steele Sir. He said to tell you it's Anastasia. They were both jogging in opposite directions and literally crashed into each other. Tee and I tried to intercept, we saw it but it happened so fast before we knew it they crashed. She slammed into him hard and bounced off of him falling to the ground but he was able to catch her head and cup it before it slammed into the concrete. She must have freaked out and passed out. Now he's freaking out, the only person he will listen to right now is…you."

What! Fuck! This can't be happening! How the fuck did these two end up in the same park running towards each other and crashing into each other. I know my brother he is either in his Dom mode right now controlling everything and barking orders or he has converted into the scared little boy my mother brought home twenty four years ago; I'm silently praying to find the Dom.

"Luke, I'm a minute away. Tell him I'm already there. Keep him calm." This is bad; if Taylor couldn't get him to call 911 I already know what to expect…Fuck!

I'm there on the scene almost immediately. I'm surprised …

Christian is holding Ana like a baby close to his chest. Jason and Luke and some of the other guards are blocking him like a human shield and are trying to get him to let her go; to no avail. My car screeches, I run out but before I reach him I hear the sweetest little voice making me stop in my tracks.

"Christian…you're here." He smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen coming from him. He's coming back to reality and hugs her tighter.

"Anastasia, thank fuck. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? You scared the daylights out of me. Softly kisses her forehead "thank fuck you're okay."

Cupping her head, "Ana I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. Tell me you're okay sweetheart."

She smiles shyly and nods briefly while biting her lip. Fuck that's hot. He lets out a breath as a sign of relief and begins to stand up. Still holding her bridal style in his arms she really looks so fragile. He begins to walk towards the SUV but is halted immediately when Ana's little fingers make their way to his hair and pulls him so he could look at her. She whispers a sweet thank you to him and looks towards me giving me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. Oh fuck, I'm glad she's fine. But I feel so sorry for my brother…

This little lady is going to turn my little brother's world upside down. What kind of magic does she possess? She's like the female version of the Greek God Zeus…striking his heart with her bolt of lightning making him fall head over heels in love with her innocence. I wonder if the feeling is mutual. By the look of things…I am guessing the answer to be yes!

My thoughts are interrupted by Christian who's already in the SUV with Ana; he finally realizes I'm here.

"Elliot I'm taking Anastasia back home, are you coming with us?"

Ha! Perfect! This is going to be so fucking good. Katie is not going to know what hit her; well she might recognize my twitchy palm. Making my little blonde beauty submit to me is going to be so much fun!

"Hell fucking yeah! Try stopping me. Ryan here's my keys, take my car back, I'm riding with the love birds in the SUV."

I look over at Ana as I say those words and see her cheeks turn bright pink then bites her lip. Damn I wonder what else could make her turn pretty in pink! Christian leans over and whispers for her to not bite her lip than leans over and tugs it with his own teeth. Oh he has it bad and I have to remember this one is his. Damn it could have been so much fun! Smiling to myself I shake my head and lowering my gaze giving a little bit of privacy. Little Grey, this girl…lucky bastard! Her innocence and sex appeal is just what my cock is begging for. Yeah, yeah, his, this little lady is off limits but her sister, the delectable, tenacious Katherine Kavanagh-Steele…she is going to be mine. Oh I can't wait to see her face when I enter her apartment and even more when she begs me to fuck her!

I look at my phone and reread her text telling me to go fuck myself was the best words Ms. Katie Kav-Steele has ever said to me. Chuckling, no other woman has ever challenged me like this. Kate has made this little game so much more interesting.

A few minutes later as we are walking up to their door getting ready to knock my goddess opens immediately, greeting us with bloodshot eyes and a heart that looks likes it was about to break!

The angst in her soul is making my chest swell and feel tight and making it feel something else…what the fuck!

Running past me like she doesn't even see me as she lunges herself straight into Ana's arms and begins to sob stealing my breath and making my heart weep as the love she has for her sister reminds me of the love I have for my little brother Christian…

"Oh thank God! Annie, where were you? I was going crazy. I thought something happened to you. You didn't answer your phone, I called a million times. You left without leaving a note; you never leave without leaving a note. Why did you do that? Oh Annie, please don't ever do that to me ever again. I can't bear to lose you. The thought of it is just too much."

They hug each other tightly making me realize the power little Annie has over little Grey is just as lethal as the power her sister may be able to have over me! Fuck! I need to get the fuck out of here! Right now!

As I turn to walk away she notices me and quickly runs towards me…

"Elliott wait! We need to talk, please don't leave." I want to walk away…I need to walk away. My head knows it…fuck even my heart knows it…but my best friend…the almighty cock, doesn't and unfortunately he is the most powerful one of us all. So what do I do knowing the difference between right and wrong, good and evil…?

I smile and walk right to her. Right into her arms as this green eye beauty hugs me and kisses me while leading me straight into her room. Fuck talking. Also overrated. Heaven and hell all in one! She knows what she's doing…fuck…she definitely knows what she's doing…

Our clothes melt off of each other and without hesitation; I tell her I'm going to finish what we started last night…

She has some making up to do.

What a fool I was to walk into the web of the black widow spider, to be trapped and held until she kills me…

But if buried balls deep in this tight sweet juicy pussy is how I will die, who am I to argue with destiny, it is what it is! Have mercy, what a fucking a way to go!

_Two hours later…_

We've tried every position. This one is my favorite, from the back. I hold on to Kate's hips, slowly, gently moved in and out of her. I look down and watch her body swallow my cock as her rosebud seemed to wink at me. It seemed to dare me to move a little faster, a little harder, and all I could do is comply making me growl and pound in deep. Kate's body answers me, pushing hard back against my body. Our movements become frenzied as if we each want to take the other to our limit.

But today, I'm the fucking Dom here. This pussy is mine for the claiming. Pumping in and out of her tight hole, I know she's close. I'm not sure how much longer she could last. I push in deeper, harder, faster and then I feel it. Kate's pussy muscles seem to squeeze my cock – trying to milk it. I look at the way she's clenching her hands and how her head is thrown back, I change positions, lifting her up, driving her body back against my chest giving me better access to her front. Her body is wet with lust and lost with desire she's so fucking sexy. She looks back at me and is almost begging me for mercy while loving everything I'm doing to her. Yeah, that's right baby feel this, as I go harder.

"Elliott fuck yes, don't stop, yes…like that…oh…oh…fuck…I'm going to cum! Please let me cum! Elliott please!" I go faster, harder, she gets louder.

My hand goes to her clit; I spank twice it and pull it before I apply the correct amount of pressure on it making the tears come out of her eyes as she is aching for her release. This is where I want you baby, begging, aching, soon, you'll be allowed to come. Turning her face to me, I kiss her hard and bite her lip. Pulling her hair while I'm still pounding hard into her while working her clit, she's trembling, clenching me, I growl into her mouth…

"Now baby, this pussy feels so fucking good, come for me, go ahead, and let it go…NOW." One final thrust before she screams and her greedy pussy squeezes my cock hard. Her creamy juices gush out…hot rich, delicious liquid spills all over my cock while her hands reach back, cup my ass backwards and dig deep into me making me bleed. Pleasure and pain!

She is thrashing like an animal and screeching like a banshee! So fucking erotic…

Her pussy is swallowing my cock. The heat builds inside my balls and with two more deep thrusts I shoot the thickest sperm into the condom that is buried deep inside of her. The load is so powerful so thick my little Katie falls off the cliff again screaming my name. Kate having an orgasm is a rare and beautiful sight. I need to see it over and over again. Her pussy is still milking me and it seems like I am coming forever before I finally empty inside of her. So fucking good! Ah Kate and orgasms…I need to find a way to brand it, as a matter of fact just as I feel her body relaxing…coming back to reality from the two powerful orgasms I just gave her I decide I need to see it once more.

I pull out and quickly pick her up and make her sit on my face. I part her lips that are so nice and wet and slide a finger deep inside of her and begin to pump. She gasps but has no time to respond because I flattened my tongue and quickly find my prize; her very hard nub, her over sensitive clit. My tongue is going round and round on her hard nub, watching for her reaction concentrating on it driving a second finger into her at the same time. I have never been with a woman who reacted as fast as Kate. Her body rises up and my hand soon fills with creamy wetness.

"Elliooooottttt" Kate yells, feeling like she's lost control of her body. While her body continues to convulse I quickly move my mouth to her hole and drink. This is sweeter than any nectar I could imagine. She comes hard and fast; I'm fucking amazed.

When she starts to relax, I pull out and lay her down then move up to kiss her. Kate's face is soft and sweet, the content expression of an over satisfied lover is written all over her face as she curls up like a little baby and falls to sleep. So very sweet.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom and clean myself up. Putting on my briefs I look up and see the most beautiful sight; a sleeping beauty. Although I want to leave, I just can't. I lie next to her; bring her closer to me making her stir.

"Are you okay baby." She smiles and I swear that smile shoots me right through my soul. She purrs then very sleepily snuggles closer to me getting extremely comfortable almost dosing off to sleep. I caress her back, I need to touch her. She moans softly then kisses my chest…

"Of course I am. I haven't been this okay in a long, long time." Then she falls back to sleep.

I'm holding her close, her head resting on my chest. I'm listening to the comforting rhythmic sound of our hearts beating.

_**Kate…what are you doing to me? **_

Her words she said what I was thinking while I was in the bathroom…

"_I haven't felt this way in a very long time_" it feels…okay. I thought Christian had it bad, I guess I'm a just as pussy whipped. Fuck, what sort of magic spells have these twins casts over us?

Kate giggles then snuggles closer to me as if she heard my thoughts. Having her this close feels delightfully perfect. I get comfortable and wrap myself around her and quickly feel my eyelids getting feeling heavier.

I love being here…with her…right now…like this…

Who knows what's happening, who cares. I surely don't. This all started out with a game Christian and I were infamous for playing…the fucking challenge. We never lost, always destined to win…but somehow these two beauties…

Changed the rules, brought us both to our fucking knees. Yawning deeply, pulling her close. Kissing her head as she sighs in her sleep,

As crazy as this may sound…

This is one game I'm willing to lose, because this right here feels right.

Congratulations beauty, you win. Eyes finally closing...you fucking win.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Christian &Anastasia…**_

I push Christian towards the wall closest to my bedroom and increase the intensity of my strokes…

"Fuck Ana…damn baby."

His eyes are closed, his lips slam into me as he passionately kisses me. His hand reaches down to the inside of my pants and finds my soft spot and begins to twirl and tease it. Closing my eyes I immediately feel my legs get week which make me pull away from his lips and begin to kiss his jaw, his neck, his throat, his collarbone and as soon as I reach his chest his breathing increases…I don't know why but I feel like I shouldn't touch it…I look up and the look in his eyes changed from lust to fear and it breaks my heart.

He doesn't want to be touched there, I want the lust to come back, I bite my lip and slowly lower myself to my knees and feel Christian's intake of breath. His hands go into my hair and he removes the tie from my hair letting my long hair cascade down my back. He moans when he realizes how soft and long my hair is…

"So beautiful baby, you are so beautiful."

His words are my undoing. I want to show him just how beautiful he is…I look up and lock our eyes while my mouth slowly makes it way to the moisture and the small opening on the tip of him. I slowly lick the wetness off him and feel him bounce and throb against my chin. I grab it and begin to stroke it again while licking just the head. Christian's breathing is faster and sexier and now he is biting his lip making me want to climb back up and suck on the bottom lip his teeth are grazing. I almost do, but something else needs my attention…something else is throbbing and unbelievably growing in my hand and without realization I lower my mouth over his penis while flattening my tongue and going down deep until I can't no more.

"Oh Fuck Ana…yes baby…shit, swallow it…go deeper."

What! Go deeper? Does he realize he is asking me to choke, does he not realize my mouth is a virgin just as much as the rest of me was?

"Please baby…try to go deeper…relax your jaw and go deeper, please try it."

Shit how can I resist. He is begging me. He is answering my thoughts and the way his words sound so sexy, so erotic I can't help but to do what he is begging me to do and try to go deeper and whoa! Low and behold! No Gah Reflex!

Mmmmm….I moan while going deeper which is making my baby become undone against the wall he is trying to keep himself up against.

"Fuck Ana! Oh Yes…shit…don't stop." He growls through gritted teeth.

I swallow this juicy overgrown green plantain. I swallow him all the way down and suck deep and hard as I go up. I feel him trembling in my mouth. Could you believe he is still growing! Longer and thicker I open my mouth and relax my throat to accommodate this huge beautiful ripe part of him, he begins to move in my mouth the way he moved inside of me. He is throbbing again. He moans and caresses my hair then holds me to him. I look up at the same time he looks down.

"Anastasia sweetheart…I'm close baby…I'm close…stop right now because I can't do it myself."

Slowing shaking my head, I moan and take him deeper. I suck harder, faster, his precum and my saliva fall freely down his jaw and mouth lubricating my throat and allowing me to go deeper and pulling and sucking like a straw each time I go back up. I grab his ass through the jeans he is still wearing and bring him closer and feel the strength of his hands on my hair as they run right through it before they fist in my hair and pull on it hard like he is trying to control the orgasm trying to rip him in half.

His body is fighting a battle with my mouth…

But he loses and I win, he finally stills, teeth clench, hips stop moving, the only thing moving is the flowing liquid which begins to fill my mouth, I am still sucking while swallowing all of his juices, amazing. My head is bopping up and down and my tongue is swirling all around lapping up his wonderful creamy milk.

"Ana…oh…oooohhh…yes…ooohhhh FUUUUUCKKK baby!"

He holds his breath and I look up to see his eyes are rolled up and his head is swaying side to side, his mouth is in a frozen "O" and his body is jerking as my mouth thrusts deeper and sucks harder swallowing every inch of him and sucking every single inch of him dry until the tears roll down the sides of my eyes. The sounds coming out of him are heavenly, manly, and so fucking erotic. I don't want to stop; I want to make him cum like this every single time. I feel so empowered. That was so…

"Ana…that was amazing…fuck baby." He's still unable to move, I slowly release him making a popping noise then smack my lips before licking them just to tease him a little bit more. I stand up and kiss him softly on his lips, feeling bold and sexy I whisper…

"There is nothing tastier than a creamy juicy lolliCock. Yummm."

He tries to frown but instead laughs out loud which make me giggle.

"A what? Nothing better than a lolliCock? Oh I know something much better…it's called a lolliClit…but only if the lolliClit is attached to a certain individual now come here baby, my turn." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He quickly kisses my lips while he is slowly walking me towards the kitchen counter. Just as he was sitting me down on the counter and spreading my legs his phone begins to vibrate…

"Christian baby you're vibrating…your phone is vibrating…Christian…come get me…don't leave me…Christian."

"Anastasia what is happening to you…wait…don't go…sweetheart…wait…don't leave…what the fuck happened? She's gone? How can that be? Just like a cloud of smoke she's gone…"

And then my eyes slowly open…

_**Shit it was a dream!**_Looking down I see some of the dream was real…she really did make me come! I need a fucking shower…

The vibrating phone was real too…fucking phone! Whoever is calling or texting me will have to wait until I clean myself up. Damn…what a fucking dream!

After the shower I go to see who interrupted my dream and almost fell into cloud nine when I realize who was texting me, my girl.

Sitting on my bed, I take a deep breath and begin to read…

"_Hey, it's me…Ana…I don't think I could say these words to you in person as I am so very embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I am even disappointed in my behavior. Christian… I really want to apologize to you…last night was wonderful. _

**Pausing I take a deep breath…the feeling is mutual baby…**

_Christian…I kind of freaked out a little afterwards. As you already know…I want to say I am sorry. This is all new to me. I lied to you. I don't regret it, none of it. It was good…real good. _

**I could see her blushing…she's always blushing she is so adorable…**

_So thank you. Please forget about the way I reacted last night. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. Let's not dwell on it okay. Let's just move forward. It was fun while it lasted. Maybe we could be friends…okay well that's it. Take care. Yours truly ~ Ana xo"_

**That's it! Nothing else! Did she just blow me off with her "It was fun while it lasted we could be friends bullshit! FUCK! THIS WOMAN IS DRIVING ME FUCKING INSANE! She is telling me to not dwell on it? Just like that! Okay no problem…that's what I'm trying to fucking do! Not dwell on it but you've gotten into my fucking brain, my fucking soul! I can't stop thinking of you and fucking wanting you and needing you! Friends…friends…really? **

**FUUUCK ANA! **

My blood is boiling. Throwing the phone across the wall the screen shatters when it crashes onto the floor. My breathing is becoming erratic; I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest. I need to get out of here. This is not me. I feel so fucking out of control. I need to gain it back. I need to fuck something really hard but unfortunately the root of the problem is that she's the only want I want to fuck right now, tie up, spank, punish and fuck…real HARD!

Remembering her text, shaking my head, that's not a fucking option. This woman, she's driving me…fuck. I need to get the fuck out of here.

I'm going for a run. I need to calm down and clear my head. I have to come to terms with what happened last night and what is happening to me. Friends. That's all she wants to be…ok, fine. Now if I could tell these feelings inside of me to listen to my brain instead of my heart I should be good. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that my heart is like the sun…overpowering everything, shining brightly and can't be escaped; the only thing that could mask the sun is the darkness…

The darkness I once felt is gone because of this new emotion I'm experiencing, an emotion that Elliott summed up in one word…

"_**Love**_" what the fuck, this fucking word is quickly becoming the death of me!

One little word powerful enough to destroy me, four little letters are able to turn my world upside down. I haven't been able to sleep, eat or fuck anyone else and I can't stop thinking about the person who is feeding this so call love. Last night I attempted to get some sleep but it was impossible since my dreams were filled with her. Fucking her then watching her disappear, waking up feeling even worse. What a clusterfuck.

She doesn't want me. I want her but she doesn't want me. How do I get over this? I didn't even get a chance to embrace having her. If this is love…why am I feeling such anguish, such pain?

These strange sentiments for this sweet little venus are driving me crazy, confusing the hell out of me. But why is that? Is it because she's rejecting me? Women don't reject me. I'm not used to that. I'm usually the one rejecting them. Could that be the reason I'm longing her, desiring her, craving her, fucking needing her. Could that be the reason my heart swells with the thoughts of her body, her aura, her everything? Those blue eyes have me mesmerized. Last night making love to her was wonderful, now I'm turning into a chick. What the fuck man. Man the fuck up.

Anastasia. What are you doing to me?

You safe worded…why? You safe worded…fuck! You fucking safe worded. The look in her eyes when we were making love, when I entered her was mystical. Those eyes went right through me down to my soul. She grabbed my fucking heart and stole it, I don't want it back. I want her to give me hers. But she doesn't want to and she doesn't want me. I nearly broke down and cried like a baby when she ran out and left me there alone in her room.

She nearly broke me. What the fuck is happening to me! This isn't me. I need to get my head out of lala land and get my shit together. I need to push these feelings back to wherever they derived from and just try to forget about everything that has happened since we met.

And most of all I need to try to forget about my little sweetheart…Anastasia.

The question is how? How do you give up air once you realized it is helping you breathe? Yes, she's my air…that's the perfect analogy of my baby…without her I'll suffocate…it will feel like I have no air and I can't breathe. Fuck! This shit is too real, too fast…too deep! The walls feel like they are caving in…I have to get the fuck out of here!

"Taylor."

"Sir." My head of security Jason Taylor is always just a second away.

"I'm heading for a run in the park right now. I see you're dressed for work. If you want to join me you may do so but I'm leaving now. No time to wait. I'll run the path towards Pine and Pike Street. You could catch up once you've changed."

"Mr. Grey, I must insist you allow me a minute to change. Luke Sawyer is downstairs and was already in his workout gear since we were expecting you earlier. I just recently changed. Sir…I can't allow you to go out alone. It's not safe."

I know he's looking out for my best interest but he works for me not the other way around. I frown and give him my don't fuck with me CEO/DOM voice.

"Taylor…I'm leaving and no one is stopping me. You said a minute…well your minute is up…like I said…catch up when you're ready."

I turn and walk towards the elevator and press the button. Just as it arrives and as I'm stepping in someone also slips in stopping the doors from closing. That someone is my head of security Jason Taylor in sweats and sneakers. Fuck! How did he change his clothing so quickly? He was just dressed in an Armani suit less than a minute ago. I arch my eyebrow and look at him then furrow my brow with a "_**how the fuck"**_ look.

He nods but his look is still impassive. Damn this guy is amazing. He's like a brick wall. It will take a bulldozer to bring him down. The thought of it makes me smirk, he sees it and looks at me and in a sardonic tone answers my silent question…

"_**36 seconds to be exact Sir. I apologize for requesting a minute. I'm looking forward to the run."**_

Shaking my head I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. I clear my throat trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

"I see that. No problem…just don't let it happen again."

He nods again and tries to act serious but I see the twitch in his lip as he wants to laugh too.

"No Sir I won't."

I chuckle. It feels good to laugh. Thanks Jason…

Shaking my head I clap his shoulder as we exit the elevator. Jason Taylor…this man always has my back no matter what. Why did I think I could leave or attempt to leave without him as my shadow? He's always here to do what's best for me…somehow this little moment just made all that anger I was feeling disappear. I'm ready for my run.

Stepping outside feels good already. Taylor and Sawyer are going to join me but I am going to work my body until I fall…I need to feel the pain somewhere other than my heart.

"Sir, we will be right behind you don't worry about us."

That's another reason Jason Taylor is one of my trusted employees, he knows what I need, think, and is always there to protect me at any cost. I don't know if Elliott spoke to him or not but my unspoken words and I guess my body language spoke volumes because the need to be alone to clear my brain is transparent to Jason Taylor. He'll follow closely behind while giving me enough space to think and try to recuperate from this mess.

I nod and begin to run. I glance back at them as I begin to pick up speed and salute them before I begin to run.

"Gentleman."

I'm off leaving them in the dust.

If they really wanted to catch up to me, I know they can but why not have a little bit of fun with my security team. Right now I'll do anything to get my mind off of the beautiful little brunette who is torturing me.

After a few minutes the burn is slowly creeping through my body. I could feel the intensity of my workout especially as I am running uphill as full speed. Ahhhh, this is what I needed. My heart is pumping, the blood is flowing, my brain is working hard to keep up the oxygen flow and my angst and dread are finally gone. Working out is the best remedy to heal the torment I was feeling. The smell of the fresh outdoors and the crisp mid-morning air is almost like therapy on my soul. I've been running for about thirty minutes, my body is drenched and my limbs are tight and aching but I can't stop. I need to keep going. I have to keep going because if I don't then those feeling that make me feel like I am drowning…

_**Return…no…not again…**_

Suddenly and without warning the pain I've been trying to mask hits me hard…_**Anastasia.**_ Shit…I've got to see you baby. My body craves you venus…what can I do to convince you this was not a game. Fuck I'm even having a hard time believing the fact but its true. You've bewitched me with your innocence and your beauty. You keep pushing me away making yourself to be my biggest challenge but I am not trying to play games with you…the challenge I am facing will be to convince you to give in to what is happening between us, to submit to me and finally be **MINE.**

What am I saying?

Am I really ready for this type of relationship? I've never had a real girlfriend. Elena was the closest to a real relationship and that shit was twisted. So what am I up for? This is all new to me. Fuck! I feel like a fucking wimp. I want her to submit to me but in reality she is the one holding the fucking cards, it is her game and she is dominating me! Ana sweetheart, you've beguiled me. I want you so fucking much. Is this an infatuation or is it more. _**Love?**_ I don't know…I don't know if I want love, if I'm ready for love. That shit messes with the person you are, changes you, it could either make you a better person or shatter you completely. Is that a gamble I am willing to take?

_**Maybe…but… **_

I can't let her take full control of me. I thrive on control that is how I'm built and how I was designed. But somehow this little beauty has taken all that ability away. I want to see her again. I need my air to breathe…she's it. Fuck how did this happen? How did I let it happen? How could it happen this fast?

NO. Enough. I'm going to fight these feelings…be the Dominant I've been. Conquer these feelings and do away with them and be rid of my little goddess…my venus. I have fallen in love…wait…Fuck…what the fuck is wrong with my brain!

_**I AM NOT IN LOVE! **_

This game is mine…I didn't want to play it this way with her…but since she's chose to push me away instead of trying to explore this with me. I have to do what is best for me. She has left me with no other choice I have to show her who's boss. I will have her again. She will submit to me. She will be mine and when I'm done with her and have conquered and controlled my infatuation for her…yeah that is what this must be I will toss her away like she is trying to do to me…she will be gone.

_**Pain**_…what the fuck is that feeling in my stomach and my chest when I said that last statement? Anastasia gone makes pain go hand and hand…losing her…seems to be what…painful? But why? Why Baby why?

_**Damn**_…I could almost sense her, smell her…closing my eyes I could see her…

Thump, bump

"What the Fuck, watch where the fuck you're going! Oh Shit…wait baby, I got you come here…don't fall…fuck Ana! You're head! I got you sweetheart…I got you!" Those beautiful sweet blue eyes are staring at me and her sweet lips form the most beautiful smile before her eyes flutter then slowly close. No baby no…what is happening to you? Don't close your eyes. Fuck she is going limp…I can't believe we crashed into each other. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I didn't see her coming. Where did she come from? Now she is going limp in my arms, I can't lose you. No baby please, did I hurt you? Baby please open your eyes…

"Taylor! Call my brother and get him here right now! Baby please open your eyes. Taylor tell him it's Anastasia…don't fucking touch her." I need to protect her. She's here. She is here and I thought I would never see her again and now she is here and I am never letting her go.

"Sir, please let me check her. Did she hit her head?" I shake my head frowning while looking at my little Venus.

"Sir, let me examine her…I won't hurt her I promise. We need to call for an ambulance." He tries to release my grip but it makes it worse. I tighten my grip and shake my head harder and close my eyes bringing her body close to my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"Christian you have to let me check Ms. Steele to ensure she wasn't hurt…now."

I want to scream no, I hear myself screaming no, but I can't. I can't stop holding her and I can't stop looking at her and I definitely don't want anything to happen to her…but I can't let her go. I just got her back. I can't let her go.

"Please baby, please wake up. I'm sorry I hurt you. Elliott…my mother…get them here. They will know what to do. Jason please."

"I'm on it Christian. You hold her okay. Look she is breathing. You cupped her head. Her breathing is not short and her skin feels warm. She just probably fainted. Got the wind knocked out of her. She is going to be just fine. Don't worry. You hold her and I got you. Okay."

I finally look up and see safety in front of me. Jason and Luke are here and somehow some of my more discreet security is here surrounding us like human shields. I guess they are trying to prevent a picture from being taken and getting published on every rag magazine. Right now I don't give a fuck who sees what a love sick fool I am because the moment her eyes closed was the moment I stopped lying to myself and realized that I am 100% in love with Anastasia Steele.

I nod telling Taylor I heard him and just hold her tighter to me. He gets up and walks towards Luke…

"Luke, get ahold of Elliott Grey and tell him to come now. Tell him what happened briefly and tell him it's Ms. Anastasia Kavanagh-Steele. Elliott…tell him Christian…needs him. We can't let him shut down…tell him he needs him now.

Shut down? Is that what they think is happening? I'm not shutting down…I'm scared to death. At first because I thought something really bad was happening to her…but Taylor is right…she is breathing, she is soft and warm. She is fine. She's not the first woman to faint at the sight of me…the others didn't matter…she does…

That's why I'm scared. My silent revelation…loving Ana…not only loving her…but being in love with her has me quivering because there is a big possibility that she does not want me. Her feelings for me may not be the same…so that is scaring me and have me quiet. What is there to say? All my words are being saved for her. I want to tell her I love her…but it's too soon. I should not have made love to her last night. I should have waited. I should have gotten to know her, let her know me and then when we were both sure, when our feelings mirrored each other…only then should I have made love to this beautiful woman.

But I couldn't and I didn't. Last night was unavoidable. She is like a siren…a mermaid calling me to her and blinding me with her love. This will be challenging…the biggest challenge I will ever face…but if she is willing I am too. I didn't become a multibillionaire by twiddling my thumbs…I worked hard and fought tooth and nail to get where I am today and earned every penny of what I have. She is not a Merger & Acquisition but I don't know love…this is new to me…I will research it and learn it and once I have her…only when I have her…I will claim my victory and announce myself to be the richest man in the world!

I hear a car screeched which made me snap out of my deep thoughts and hear all of the surrounding voices…but the sweetest voice was only a few inches away from me…

"Christian…you're here." My heart is smiling…my soul is smiling…I hug her tightly and she reciprocates.

My voice is shaky as I am trying to mask the overwhelming happiness I am feeling…

"Anastasia, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? You scared the daylights out of me. Thank fuck you're okay. Anastasia I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. Tell me you're okay sweetheart."

She bites that delicious lip and nods. Fuck I want to take her home, make sure she is okay and kiss every part of her beautiful self…from head to toe. I quickly stand while holding her bridal style and feel her hands running through my hair. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'm drunk, I feel intoxicated by this goddess and her alluring scent.

"Christian baby…thank you for catching me. I think I could walk…but I don't want you to let me go." I give her a chaste kiss on those full lips and hear her breath hitch.

"Never letting you go baby…never."

We smile at each other and catch the fatherly look on my brother's face. When did he get here? I place my baby in the SUV and climb in but stick my head out the open door. I need back up if I am going to confess…

"Elliott I'm taking Anastasia back home…are you coming with us?"

Please come. I don't know if I am strong enough to let her know…not yet. She said she doesn't want me to let her go…neither do I. I don't want to let her go. I need her. Does she want me?

My brother's response makes me smile…

"Hell fucking yeah! Ryan here's my keys…take my car back, I'm riding with the love birds in the SUV."

I laugh and look at my sweetheart biting that delectable lip. I can't help myself…her mouth is a moth to a flame…I'm drawn to it…I need to taste her.

"Don't bite that lip baby…that's my job." She smiles and I lean in and release her lip with my teeth then suck on it a little harder then I meant too. I feel myself getting hard I know she feels it as I feel her ass slightly push down on me making me discreetly push up. What a little tease. She moans very softly in my mouth and it takes all my will power not to throw my brother out of this vehicle, close the privacy screen and lay her down on the seat to taste her cream. I know she is wet, I could smell her sweet essence…like I said before…this woman has me drunk!

A few minutes later we are in front of her house and I carry her out the car bridal style again and was going to carry her in but she asks me to let her walk. As soon as I put her on the floor her other half runs to her and lunges herself into Ana's arms and begins to sob…my baby sobs with her and I can't help the swell I once again feel as my heart grows with the love that is clearly shared between these two women.

I look at Elliott and he smiles at me then turns his gaze towards them and frowns. He tilts his head and I walk towards him. He whispers "I'm out. This shit is too dangerous…I've got to go."

Furrowing my brow I am about to ask him what the fuck is he talking about when we are interrupted by the tenacious Katherine Steele who runs to him and lunges herself to him making my brother catch her and get lost in a passionate kiss. She must have told him to take her inside or something because one moment they are standing here and she is crying all over my sweet Anastasia and the next moment she is hot and steamy all over my brother's dick! I swallow hard as the sight of her does make me twitch…but who could blame me? She is identical to my baby but with blonde hair. I could imagine Ana jumping all over my cock exactly the same way!

We follow them in to the apartment and I had to laugh and be proud of my big brother. In a classical Dominate Grey style he begins removing her clothes before they make it to her room. No bra Katie…nice…I tilt my head and raise my brow as his fingers find her nipples making her moan loudly before they close the door. I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair. Nice man…really nice.

When I look down still smiling I see my little beauty, pretty in a shade of pink and once again biting her lip while frowning with the cutest V in the middle of her forehead which I can't help but to kiss. Her head immediately snaps up and she walks away from me and wraps her arms around her.

She looks towards their room and once again frowns while her gaze is over there and then looks at me with a weird empty look in her eyes. Fuck…what the fuck just happened? She swallows hard and walks over to the ipod on the dock and turns it on in an effort to drown out the moaning and groaning coming from her sister's room…

"Sorry about that. Yeah…I um…well…uh…why were you…look…uh…never mind…uh…listen…thanks for bringing me home." She looks down and her adorable blush is on that beautiful face once more.

"I'm sorry about fainting in the park. I guess I was running to fast and didn't see you and since I didn't eat and was vomiting and feeling sick most of the morning…I guess I over did it in the park today. Crashing into you just was a little too much for my body which is why I passed out. But I'm good now. There really is no reason for you to stay. I am kind of beat. My body is aching in places I didn't know I had muscles." She pauses and blushes again…oh so she is sore…nice…I like that. A fact that makes me smile. She can't look at me; she is looking down as she continues…

"I mean…running…fast…it…ugh…never mind. Now I'm babbling. I need a hot shower and I am hungry and I have to get ready for work tomorrow on Monday…did you get my text?"

She looks up at me with sad eyes. All I could do is nod. Why is she so sad? This is a happy time for both of us…what is she is trying to say to me?

"Oh you did. But you didn't…oh well. Never mind. Look like I said…I have lots to do. There is nothing left to say. I am sorry I acted so immature last night." She looks down and whispers her next words.

"I'm sorry I safe worded. I didn't regret it. I still don't. It was…wonderful. You…" I grab her face and kiss her softly because my heart is breaking right now.

"What sweetheart, tell me…I'm what?" Please tell me to stay. Please tell me to join you in the shower or sit with you or rub your feet…anything…just don't push me away.

"Christian…you should let me go…I mean you should just…go."

No. What. The. Fuck. This is it. Game over! I lose. That is not what I wanted her to say. I shake my head and close my eyes.

"No baby. Anastasia sweetheart. Not again. We need to talk. We need to discuss what happened last night, fuck baby…we need to talk about what is happening between us since the moment you entered into my life. I know you feel it sweetheart. I know you feel that jolt when we touch…don't deny this, don't do this."

Her beautiful blue eyes sparkle with the tears filling them.

"I can't. Not yet. I'm not like her. You are a Dominant. You want things I can't give you and the way you were looking at your brother take my sister…that is what you need." The tears fall slowly from her face. She wipes them fast and squares her shoulders which make her tiny frame look a little bit taller and stronger.

"I am not nor will ever be a submissive. I'm not Katie. I don't know how to play this game Christian. I don't know if I really want to play it. I care for you. I gave you my most prized possession last night. I don't regret it…but this was all about a challenge, a game and I feel if I continue to play it…with you…I will lose and you will shatter me. So please Christian. Please just go. Let me go."

She swallows her tears away and I feel my heart break. I don't know what to tell her. I'm not ready to tell her what I am feeling. Why can't she just play and see where this goes. I love her…fuck…I'm in love with her…but I'm not ready to say that out loud. Not yet. The stakes are too high and just like her I am not ready…she thinks I will shatter her…she has that confused…wrong…it is she who will shatter me if I reveal the depths of my feelings for her.

Why must she be so fucking stubborn? So challenging! I want her…no! I need her and once again she is pushing me away…

I look at her and stay silent for what seems like forever since I'm at a loss for words. Finally I see the bulb above me…this began as a game…she thinks this is over…okay…let's play this little charade…tag you're it. I'm in. I'll play along. I'll make her think I am conceding and that this game is over. I'll make her think I am walking away…but not before leaving her breathless…

I nod and smile. I walk over to her closing the gap between us. I feel her heartbeat and see it beating fast on her throat. She closes her eyes slowly and takes a deep breath. My hands begin to explore her as goes to the small of her back bringing her closer to me, pressing into me and the other has found that pulse in her throat which shows me how fast her heart is beating. I lean in and run my fingers softly along it follow by the soft brush of my lips while I whisper very slowly making her squirm.

"I love to see this pulse beating baby…it's so beautiful to see your heart swelling like mine." She doesn't say a word just stretches her neck back further giving me more room to explore. I kiss her neck softly and make my way to her earlobe and kiss it slowly then whisper…

"A kiss goodbye okay sweetheart." I feel her skin pebble into goosebumps. My hand massages her exposed skin since she is only wearing a sports bra…

"Your skin is so beautiful. Could I get one last kiss before I go?" Her body begins to tremble as I run my hand along the bottom of her breast; I could feel her fully erect nipples on my chest. I want to kiss her with every fiber of my being but I won't…not until I have permission.

My other hand makes it way to the back of her neck and into her hair. I grab a fistful and pull on it not to hard but with enough force for her to look at me. She wants to play…let me show you how a Dom likes to play. "Answer me baby. Can I kiss you?"

She gasps, her eyes go wide then seductively close as she finally gives in and in a breathless voice tells me…

"Yes."

I stand back for a moment to look at this beauty. Making her wait and beg…she wants to play this game…I'll play for now…you want me to kiss you…now beg…

"Yes…please…Sir…kiss me." Fuck! She is not playing fair! Who told her to call me Sir? I didn't expect that but damn was it sexy as hell.

Our mouths connect and it feels like this kiss can last forever. What started out as sweet and soft soon becomes hot and passionate. I pour every ounce of love into my kiss. I stroke her tongue with mine, suck it long and hard and then dominate her mouth. I suck her lips and lick and run my tongue all along her jaw and her neck making my way to the top of her cleavage and back up to her those beautiful lips. Her legs become weak I feel her melting in my hands…this is what I wanted to do…leave her breathless…but something happens that makes me softly stop kissing her…

Her tears…I feel them on my face and lips and taste them on my mouth.

My thumbs reach up to wipe the tears away. As I continue to pepper her soft lips with more sweet kisses. Her lips are now extra soft, something that I guess happens when she is crying. My heart feels like it is going to explode. I don't want to hurt her…I just want to love her…and I want her to love me too.

I cup her chin and make our eyes connect. "Why are you crying baby? Tell me." Her bottom lip trembles "because" she pauses for a moment and bites that sweet tender lip…

"Because…I am in love with a man I could never make my own…I have fallen with the worst type of man…the one that is going to crush my soul…because Christian…I am in love with a Dominant…I'm in love with you." I stop breathing.

She pushes me softly out the door while still looking into my eyes and closes the door. I said I wanted to say goodbye and leave her breathless…yet once again…I was wrong…

My sweet little goddess has once again won this game I was trying to play…her words have left me breathless…and speechless…and fuck!  
Her words I wanted to hear her say it…but now that she has…she is right…this is not going to work…

I'm going to destroy all good that's in her…what's my biggest challenge…knowing that there is no way to avoid this…my challenge is _**having to let her go…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to post the rest of this story, unedited. I wanted to edit it, but I really don't have the time. I don't want to keep you waiting…**

**Chapter 9**

**Christian **

What the fuck just happened? One minute I'm getting her to submit to me and the next I am getting pushed out the door without a fight from neither one of us. This game is getting to be too much. She has to understand that I want her. That this is new to me, but she is all I want, all I can think of and all I can breathe. She admitted to falling in love with me, well the feeling is mutual sweetheart.

Leaning against her door softly whispering…

"Anastasia...I love you so very much baby. I just don't know how to say the words to you without you thinking this is all part of a game. It's not...this between us is real. But what you want and what I need...shit baby...you're too good for me.

I really don't know how to let you love me. I don't deserve to be loved. I am darkness. Love is not for Dominants. Elena taught me way back when. She fucked my head up and took advantage of me as a child but I can't argue with her…love is for fools. I know my family loves me and I love them too. I know why I love them…they saved me. All of them did. I just don't know why they love me. I know I am generous with all of them especially Mia my baby sister but that should not be the reason for them to love me. You can't buy love and their love is not for sale. I don't allow them to get close to me. I isolate them all. Yet somehow, they still love me. I see it in their eyes and the way they long to be closer to me. It hurts to let anyone that close. The only one that knows my secrets is Elliot. He understands me. He protects me. He knows I don't know how to be loved. I've never allowed anyone to touch me and love me intimately. Well, not until I met my Venus…my sweetheart…my _**Anastasia. You."**_

Loving her seems so easy. Her touch is healing. I briefly reacted to her caressing my back when we were making love but quickly realized it wasn't pain I was feeling, her touch brought me pleasure. A pleasure my body never knew existed, a sensation it craved my entire life. The sparks were there; our physical intimacy ignited our passion. This made me want her more. Come to think of it – _**smiling to myself**_ \- the moment we touched, completely touched, that was the very moment I fell in love with her. Our bodies connected as one. What was transpiring between us was too strong to stop and at that moment the way my heart was beating, the way my soul was aching, I realized that this was no longer a game. That this with her...is _**forever.**_

Now she doubts what we have. What we've shared. I don't. I just don't know how to explore it without fucking it up. She's so sweet, pure and innocent. Her innocence reminds me of the girl in a movie Mia loved to watch over and over again. I don't know the name but there was a scene I briefly watched that stuck with me…

_**So the lion fell in love with the lamb…**_

_**What a stupid lamb…**_

_**What a sick masochistic lion…**_

Yeah…I'm the lion and she's the lamb. What a dangerous situation this could turn out to be…for us both. How do I love you? How will you love me? How do I not fuck this up more than I already have?

Only time will tell, I move away towards the elevator, then stop and look back at door and sigh deeply before finally walking away…

What the fuck happened? What changed? She was all over me, happy to see me. What made her change her mind? Run scared.

I did notice she seemed indifferent with me after Elliott and Kate attack each other. Was she jealous? Does she think Kate is what I want? I hope not. I've had so many women that were very experienced like Kate and yes I fucked them into oblivion, but those encounters were nothing compared to what Anastasia and I shared last night. Those women were like vampires, cold and heartless out for blood. Meaningless encounters between two consenting adults. Our Dom/Sub relationships were of mutual agreement and understanding that what we had was a contract. Nothing more, nothing less and once the contract reached its limit I rarely extended it. I just moved on. There were a few with skills so sweet I did extend for a while, but soon even that got boring to me. It always felt empty, rehearsed, like we were both part of a movie and this was our script, or our scene. Those Subs seemed privileged and liked to push me so I could punish them which excited me for a short while. Their contracts were terminated and our connections were gone. Until I met the next one and hit rewind…it was almost like a vicious cycle.

_**Until I met her. Anastasia changed that. **_

I've never felt the way I did when I entered club "Challenge" last weekend. Something in the air was off. Made me unstable, made me feel like I was losing control. Something in the air smelled like trouble, danger and most of all something in my soul felt a magnetism pulling me straight to her. I've never felt that with any other woman. I never felt that way before with anyone period. Once our eyes finally locked I was in a daze, mesmerized by those beautiful blue eyes as deep as the ocean pulling me in. I was captivated by her essence, her beauty and those eyes that looked through me and merged our souls' into one.

So how does she expect me to just let her go. I'm an idiot to agree with her at that moment, because her beautiful words, they caught me off guard "I am in love with you" but not anymore she is my air and I can't live without her. Hell will freeze over before I let her go. She wants to fight me, she wants to deny us, silly girl. Stop fighting this. It's bigger than us. You may not be ready to accept us, but I am. Yes, I finally am. I'm ready. I could easily go back up there and grab you…tell you that I love you and demand for you to take me as I am and love me back. But you're not ready. So keep fighting me sweetheart. I love this challenge. The gloves are back on! I'm ready. I'm going to fight tooth and nail with everything I have to get her back.

_**Walking out her building I stop before getting into the car, I look up and find her window…**_

"I love you baby…if a challenge is what you want then a challenge is what you'll get…but remember this sweet heart. YOU. ARE. MINE. YOU ARE ALL THAT I NEED. But more importantly than that…_**I. AM. YOURS"**_

_**I step inside then close the door to the SUV. **_

I sit back and close my eyes.

What now? This love of ours…us…you and me…it happened like a tornado…no warning but came fast and hard, no warnings, no alerts. There really is not much either one of us could do…but seek shelter and ride the storm and when the skies have cleared… we can't dwell on what is lost but what is saved and embraced the new day for what it is…_**the start of something of good**_.

I don't know much about this thing called love…but I'm a very smart man and I figured out very quickly that true love comes from the heart, not from the mouth. So I'm not going to tell you I love you…I'm going to prove it to you.

I sigh deeply and feel eyes on me. Jason Taylor is looking at me through the rearview mirror with a strange look…is he concerned? Luke Sawyer has a look of what…sympathy? What the fuck is wrong with them? Or me for that matter! Shaking my head not them too! My defenses immediately go up. The Dom/CEO stance within me comes out in full force. I raise an irritated eyebrow and frown giving them both a stern look making them look away. Of course my right hand man doesn't fall for it for too long…he turns the car on then once again we makes eye contact with me.

I nod briefly still looking more irritated than I really am…at least not with them.

I take another deep breath trying to calm this heat within me; trying to decide whom I'm most upset with…I quickly realize it's me. I should have never left.

"Take us back to Escala."

He raises his eyebrow mimicking what I did to them only seconds before. I relax my features a bit and smirk. The stern expression on my face immediately returns. I nod…he nods back nothing more needs to be said…no words but silent gestures that speaks volumes. Don't worry Jason…I'm good. No need to fret I got this under control. I may be new to these feelings, but I won't let them overpower me and bring me down…instead I am going to welcome them with open arms and see where it takes me.

Our ride home was short but quiet and exactly what I needed to put together my plan to get my baby back. My plan is called "_**Operation Insanity.**_" Yeah the name is perfect.

_I'm crazy about her and she is driving me out of my mind!_

I'm going to use the seven deadly sins as a stepping stone to win her back. I know that sounds a bit irrational but I'm wild about her…she just makes me fucking delirious!

Doing the opposite of each sin will help guide me and put things into perspective…

_**1\. Greed - I want and need all of her! I want to give her everything. I know she needs me too. **_

_**2\. Gluttony – I will not pressure her and will wait for her for as long as it takes. **_

_**3\. Lust – This is not about sexual desires; my heart, mind, body and soul crave her. **_

_**4\. Envy - She is mine…no one can have her…no one else can have me. I'll show her she is all I need and have ever wanted. There is no need for her to be jealous of those before her. **_

_**5\. Sloth – I have to approach this slowly…but work hard to keep it. I don't want to lose her. **_

_**6\. Wrath – I have to let go of the Dom within me. He was created by Elena and will be laid to rest by Anastasia. She controls me…she has since we met. **_

_**7\. Pride – I am not too proud to beg. I will do anything to get her back. **_

I can't help what I feel for her.

There is something between us that makes me gravitate to her. I'm magnetically drawn to her; the physical force between us has me starved for her affection and hunger for her love. My heart is on fire, clearly, we are both afraid to get burn, but I am so consumed by the love I have for her that I would walk through hell and back just for her. I have tried to fight off these feelings. We both did. We struggled with our feelings but have failed. So now I have to fix this wrong. Us apart is wrong. I want to know what the phrase…love conquers all truly means. Right now it feels like an overstatement as we are both overcome by these new emotions.

I felt her trembling in my arms. _**I know she is scared but so am I. **_

The love I have for her has taken complete control over me. I am a Dom. Or at least I was. Who the fuck knows but one thing is for sure, no matter what, I will protect her, make her feel safe and let her know that it's okay to be love and to love me…

I just have to figure out how to let her love me. Love is a foreign language. I am willing to learn it as it is now overpowering me. I can no longer contain it. It is pouring out of me but I don't want to push it away any longer. I don't know if I am ready…if she is ready…but one thing is definitely crystal clear to me…

_I'm so madly in love with my beautiful Anastasia. _

**Later that evening...**

_On my new phone…_

_Step one…open the doors…baby steps…_

_*_Hi Sweetheart~ I know the last person you expected a text from was me. But I had to see how you were doing…I mean you did take a fall earlier today. Are you sure you don't want to be examined by a doctor? I could have my mother go to you. Just to be safe. Please don't ignore this text. I need to know you're okay. ~ Christian, worried CEO – GEH*

A few minutes before she responds…

*Christian ~ the answer to your question is still NO. I do not want to be examined. Not even by your mother, I really don't want to meet her under these circumstances. I would rather not meet her yet.

I appreciate the gesture. As for falling…I didn't hit the ground. I did fall hard…but the concrete is not what broke me. As for you being the last person I want to hear from…I wish that were true. I'm fine. I'm much stronger than you think. I hope you're okay. Sleep well. ~ Ana*

**She said yet and made my heart skip a beat…**

*NO? WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU SAID YOU'RE BROKEN…SO LET ME FIX YOU. So when do you want to meet my mother? I AM NOT OKAY, IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY. I would sleep better if I were holding you. ~ Christian, sleepy but lonely CEO – GEH*

_**An instant reply…**_

*YOUR SHOUTY CAPITALS DO NOT INTIMIDATE ME. I COULD USE THEM TOO. Please don't tell me you want to me to meet your mother and please don't tell me you would sleep better if you were holding me. We only fucked and you left remember we didn't sleep. So that is just an assumption Mr. Grey. As for being lonely…the feeling is mutual ~ Ana*

**Oh how I love her smart mouth…**

*Miss Kav-Steele I love that smart mouth of yours. Why can't I tell you the truth? I do want you to meet my mother and my father and my sister. You already met my brother. More importantly, I want them to meet you too. Once again let me remind you that I did not FUCK you. I made love to you. Your words infuriate me. Don't underplay what we have and what we shared last night. Your reference to it makes it sound dirty and wrong. It you were mine I would put you across my lap and spank that beautiful ass. As for sleeping and holding you…I know holding you and falling asleep with you in my arms is a sweet dream. I hope to know what it feels like one day soon. I don't want you to be lonely sweetheart. I could be there with you right now…just say the word. If not, how about we meet for lunch on Monday? ~ Christian, CEO – GEH, Crossing Fingers Hoping…*

**Another instant reply…**

*Stow that twitchy palm Sir! My glorious ass is too sensitive and sweet to be spanked. Even though the thought of you doing it to me…sounds kind of…hot. Blushing…

You want me to meet your family? Christian please stop playing these games. I'm sorry…yes…we did make love and it was perfect. As for you holding me in your arms while we sleep…I do believe that dreams do come true. No you stay there and I'll stay here. As for lunch on Monday…I'll see how my busy day goes. Working in publishing tends to make the hours fly by. I sometimes don't have time to eat. We will play it by ear. Nothing is written in stone. I could picture you crossing your fingers…you're so cute! ~ Ana, *

**She didn't say yes…but didn't say no…time to step it up a bit…**

*Miss Steele my twitchy palm is stowed. I must agree your ass is sweet. I should know, I kissed every part of it and every other inch of you from head to toes. Yes…I would be honored for you to meet my family. I've never brought anyone home to meet them. I never had the urge to do so…until you. So you believe in dreams coming true huh? Than you give me hope, I can't wait until it happens. Lunch on Monday will happen baby. We could meet at a restaurant or I'll bring it to you. YOU MUST EAT! Yes…shouty capitals again. I want you well and not eating could make you sick. If I am cute, than you are adorable…I want to see those cheeks turn red and flushed. I love it when you blush and bite your lip and look shy. I bet it's happening right now. Leaning in and whispering softy…please don't bite your lip sweetheart. That's my job remember. ~ Christian, CEO –GEH, Official rescuer for Anastasia's bottom lip*

**A long pause…shit maybe I said too much too fast…**

*Feeling your breath on my skin as you whisper your words. Closing my eyes and moaning softly, I'm a bit warmer and my panties…if I had any on…would be moist. I do believe my bed will need another change of sheets. You don't play fair Mr. Grey. Yes…I could still feel your lips and touch all over me. Mmmmm….yes…could you feel me? Are we sexting Mr. Grey? I've never done it before…hmmm…

I'm not ready to meet your family. Hope? Hmmm. Eat? I do…when I'm hungry. Lunch on Monday sounds good. Where? ~ Ana, fanning myself to cool off.*

She's wants to sext? Damn baby…I would love to keep this up…but this is just a little taste of what's to come. Time to end it but only for tonight…

*Sexting? No panties…where are they sweetheart? Do you sleep every night completely nude like me? Wet sheets huh? I could bring you the clean ones…do you want me to help you dirty the ones you're lying on right now? No…not yet right. I do like that word…_**YET**_.

Don't touch yourself Ana…that's my job. I want all your pleasures. Let me show you how good I could make you feel. Last night was just a taste…a little taste of vanilla. I look forward to showing you my ice cream shop filled with lots of different flavors.

Don't worry…I know…not yet…but soon…that's a promise sweetheart. I'll pick you up from work at 12 noon for lunch. It's late now so please go to sleep but I must insist that you dream of me because I know I'll be dreaming of you. Good night my sweet ~ Christian CEO-GEH, drifting off to sleep while thinking of you.*

No response…yeah I didn't think so baby. If only you knew how much I want to go there and make lots of sweet love to you…another text comes in…

*You Sir…do not play fair. Yes…I do like to sleep naked…I do love touching my soft body…but I won't…as per your requested…yet. As for dreaming of you…a girl could only hope and wish on a shooting star to help my dreams come true…sweet dreams my love ~ Ana, drifting off to sleep smiling with thoughts of beautiful grey eyes.*

**What Ana wants…Ana shall get. I want to make all her hopes and dreams come true. **

**Time to bring in the big guns…my IT guru…Barney…**

He picks up on the second ring. "Mr. Grey Sir is everything okay. You never call this late unless it's urgent. What can I do for you?" I glance at the clock…2am. He's right. Where did the time go? This day just escaped me with all thoughts of Ana. I'm the boss…but I know my staff need to rest. I regret calling this late. But this can't wait.

"Barney, I'm fine. I didn't realize the time. This is important and I really don't want it delayed. I want you to hack into Anastasia Kav-Steele's cellphone, computers at home, computers at work and basically every electronic linked to her. I want you to install a shooting star app. Each time she logs in…a new shooting star should appear…make sure it's locked…so she can't take it off."

"No problem Sir. That is simple enough. I already have access to all her electronics. We accessed it on the first night you called for her background check. I'll send all the electronics a friendly virus…it won't harm her electronics…it will just give her the shooting star illusion."

I love the efficiency of my staff.

"That is exactly what I want. Thank you Barney. Good night." I can't help the smile on my face. I know Barney hears it too.

It must have shocked him because he doesn't respond for a few seconds. I know I'm strict…but he did earn my thanks. In a hesitant voice he questions me again. He knows I despise to be second guessed.

"Mr. Grey…you're sure you're okay right Sir."

I know why he is questioning me…I never say please and thank you. They know I appreciate everything they do and they are generously paid and rewarded. I take care of them financially…that's my fucking please and thank you. But tonight is an exception to the rule…this is not for me…this is for my sweetheart…Ana. The thought of Anastasia finding her shooting stars and putting a smile on the beautiful face is worth a million thanks. I'll let this one go…for now.

"Barney…I. . Please do not ask me again. Just get this done…now."

"Of course Sir. Consider it already done. Good night."

Shaking my head and smirking to myself you have to love my staff.

A short while later I received a text telling me the task was complete. Excellent! She wanted to wish on a shooting star to make her dreams to come true…well now she has them…everywhere! So go ahead baby…close your eyes and make a million wishes. When you open your eyes…I'll be there fulfilling your heart's desire and making each and every one of them come true.

I lie back on my pillow and stare up at the ceiling and for once in my life…I'm not afraid of being alone. I'm not afraid of letting someone in. But not just anyone…my heart has room for just one person…my only sunshine…_**Anastasia.**_

_**The next morning… **_

Opening my eyes slowly and glancing at the clock…_**Monday, 8:00am, amazing!**_ Stretching my body as it finally feels rested and renewed.

I don't know when or how…I usually don't get much sleep, but somehow, I did and surprisingly not only did I sleep all night, I didn't have nightmares, instead, my nights were filled with sweet dreams.

Dreams filled with mesmerizing sapphire dark blue eyes as beautiful as the gem itself; eyes belonging to an angel…a goddess. Eyes that even in my dreams went right through me, breaking all the barriers, touching my soul…_**and leaving me wanting more!**_ _**_**_


	10. Chapter 10

So how about a naughty challenge? Are you up for it?

**Chapter 10**

**Anastasia**

**8:00am **

The alarm clock rings, reaching over I turn the annoying thing off. Immediately, thoughts of Christian invade my brain. I was sure we were done, but then he sends me the cutest text messages. He's so mercurial…one minute I'm a challenge, part of a game…the next he's sending me a text message asking if I'm okay. Well one thing led to another and our conversation ended with promises of a lunch date today and sweet dreams last night.

I don't know what to make of this, but I am excited to explore it. I can't believe I was trying to sext with him! Telling him I was naked…what's come over me?

I smile and grab my phone…hmmm…what is this screensaver? A shooting star? I didn't install this; maybe the phone carrier has a free app. Whatever, I need to get ready for work. I really don't need to be late. My boss Jack is a real jerk.

I'm about to get into the shower when my phone alerts me of an incoming text.

*Good morning baby. I trust you slept well. My dreams were filled with your sweetness. I can't wait to see you. Be ready by twelve. What are you doing right now? ~ CG, CEO GEH, Curious and Lonely

**My heart just did cartwheels inside of me. Yes! It's so early and he's already texting me. Oh how I wish he was here. Hmmm…**

*Good morning Christian. My day just got better thinking of you. I will be ready by twelve. Right now…I'm getting in the shower…I need help rinsing the soap off. ~ AKS

**Oh My God! I can't believe I said that! What am I thinking? More importantly…what is he thinking? I bite my lip and hold my breath waiting for his response which comes almost immediately. **

*Naked again goddess? I would love to rinse the soap, but first let me get you dirty. I wish I was there to watch. ~ CG, CEO GEH, Smiling and Horny

**So he wants to sext…shall we play a game Mr. Grey? I jump in the shower and lather soap all over my lower body. I take a picture still in my boy shorts. What I see looks hot! I am so bold! Should I send him the picture? Am I that wanton to tease him like that…hell yeah! **

*Mr. Grey…wishes do come true…as a matter of fact my phone has a shooting star on it. Do you want to borrow it so you could wish upon a star Sir? The body wash feels so good all over my soft, wet body. I could feel your hands on me. Hmmm – Closing my eyes…your hands are so strong Mr. Grey. Do I feel warm inside? Could you please rinse the soap off me Christian? I'm wet and clean…but would love to get dirty again. See attached…I've granted you the wish to watch. ~ AKS

**I send him the picture, take them off and take a quick shower. I'm almost afraid to look at the text. My phone screams a minute later. He's calling not texting. I grab the phone and giggle into it as I answer it. He sounds breathless and husky and oh so fucking sexy…**

"Fuck Ana! You're not playing by the rules. I'll be there in five minutes. Shit, I still here the water. I'm so fucking hard right now. Wait for me. I'm already in my car.

I giggle again and turn off the shower.

"Ana…no don't turn the water off. Wait for me. I'm coming. Damn baby…you're so fucking hot."

Biting my lip I almost regret my words…but I really do need to go to work. Besides, we really need to try to work out what's happening between us.

"It's too late baby…I'm already out of the shower. Don't bother coming…well not yet. Remember, we have a lunch date. I will see you later okay."

"Ana…no sweetheart…no please five minutes…wait."

I breathe slowly into the phone and change my voice to sound sexy and seductive voice. I continue teasing him.

"I can't…I don't want to be late for work. But Christian baby…make sure he's just as hard when you pick me up later okay. M…I can't wait to see him, stroke him, lick him, Mmmmm…suck." I immediately stop and change my tone back to normal.

"Dammit I'm going to be late…I have to go bye bye." I hear him scream…

"Ana…Fuuuuck!" As I hit the end button on the phone. Sticking my tongue out to the phone…you wanted to play a game…well take that Mr. Grey. I hope your balls turn blue!

I dry off and begin to lather my body with vanilla silk cream and can't help but to giggle at how bold I've become. I can't wait to tell Katie all about this. My cellphone is blinking like I missed an incoming call and is alerting me of a text. I know who it is…but still can't help but to feel all warm and excited when I read his message.

*Oh I can't wait to see you. That beautiful round perky ass is going to be nice and pink…just the way I like it. I love that you're trying to playing hard to get as you're getting me super hard. I look forward to having lunch with you sweetheart and eating you for dessert. See you laters baby. Drive safely to work ~ CG, CEO, GEH, Palm Twitching while stroking erection. See attached.

**My eyes almost came out of my socket! He just send me a picture of his hands in his pants…oh my heaven…I need another shower! Okay…you win…**

*Yummy ~ AKS

I throw my phone and my bag and proceed to get dress. I grab a nude color very short pencil skirt which elongates my legs and makes my butt look sexy and perkier. A white sheer cami and throw on a lacey long sleeve shirt over it, a pair of nude Manolo Blahnik six inch open toe heels and I completed the outfit with a pearl charm bracelet and pearl drop choker necklace. I slid on a pair of nude stockings and smirked at what's waiting underneath for Mr. Grey…well, that's if we make it that far.

One final look at myself in the mirror, I can't help but to smile. I look sexy but still professional. Final touch my makeup, mascara, nude lipstick and lots of gloss. My hair is up in a messy bun.

I tiptoed out to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea as I'm still quite early. Kate and Elliott were still going at it a little while ago. I guess no work for either one of them today. I would imagine they will be dead tired. My sister is so insatiable. I guess her new love interest is too. Hmmmm…I wonder if this something I've inherited through our genetics. I usually know and feel when she is upset or when there is something wrong with her…I sure as hell don't want to feel when she is horny. It seems like she's horny pretty much all day, every day. I can't blame her though. Elliott is pretty hot and most of the men she's been with have been drop dead gorgeous! She's had her pick…Edward Cullen, Jason Morgan and let's not forget Gideon Cross from New York…now that one right there was smoking hot!

He was my first vision of the male anatomy as my dear sister failed to tell him she was a twin. I was home alone sleeping on the couch when I was awakened by a hot sexy man standing in front of me stroking himself in his birthday suit and oh my…what a suit it was! I couldn't decide whether to watch or scream. I chose the latter. My sister rushed into the living room a few seconds later…his eyes almost jumped out of his head! Needless to say she almost pissed her pants, my face was the color or an apple and Gideon asked for a threesome…in your dreams Cross! That was around the time where my sister wanted us both to be brunettes. Well after that day…she went back to being blonde.

My sister Katie, I love her to death. She is so promiscuous…but hey…why not. Men do it all the time…as evidently clear…the Grey brothers. Two Dominants who go after what they want and think they deserve. Well that was until they met us…the Kavanagh-Steele twins. Both smart and tough as nails. Yeah…I am a true romantic, but I am nobody's fool and Katie…well, she won't hesitate to hang a man by his balls!

Smiling and shaking my head I grab a banana and turn to make my tea when I bumped into Adonis number two, almost knocking me down hard on my assets. He grabs me by my waist and holds me hard to him. Oh shit…I really hope that's a banana in his middle…damn these freaking men! I mean really were they all part of a hot as hell bread? Come on! These Grey men are unbelievable hot!

"Whoa there beautiful, I got you." He stands me up and I grab the counter as leverage since I seem to have gotten a little bit off balance. When I look up I notice the small towel hanging sexily off his waist I quickly look up to see a smiling Mr. Elliott Grey himself.

My eyes have a mind of their own since they checked him out, drinking him in from head to toes. I inhaled as I am unable to speak or breathe; what is it with these Greys? When my eyes finally make it to his face reality hits me making me snap out of my trance and step away from him completely. His head is slightly tilted, his eyes hooded and he has a very sexy crooked smile just like the one his brother tends to give me. God I wish he was here!

I look down at my shoes and bite my lip trying to mask my blush. I am so embarrassed…this is not me! I was just eye fucking my sister's man or whatever he is…and worse…the love of my life's brother! Oh ground…please swallow me up now!

"Elliott…I uh…I'm." I try to apologize…but words fail me. I sound like I've been sucking on a helium balloon. Get a grip Steele!

He tips my chin and slowly runs his finger along my lip…then holds his towel like he is ready to take it off.

Shit! Christian is not going to like this!

"Do you want me to take it off beauty? That way you check out the rest of me."

He arches one eyebrow and slowly licks his bottom lip. Just like that my cheeks feel like they were on fire. I shake my head, frown, pushed him away and stepped back. He chuckles…which pisses me off and makes me get my equilibrium back. No Elliott…you caught me off guard…but the only person to make me lose my mind and act like a freak is your brother…Mr. Christian Grey.

In a stern voice I let him know that I don't find his tactics funny. He needs to respect me, my sister and his brother! Well I do too…but I didn't mean to ogle him…this is new to me…he on the other hand knows better!

"Elliott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump in to you. Uh no. Don't take off, I mean of course not. That is just wrong in so many ways…do you think Christian would like you walking around naked showing off your…never mind! Where the heck is my sister?"

"Right here Annie. Elliott put some clothes on now!"

I look at her and bite my lip. I hope she's not mad at me. I quickly get my answer as she winks at me while shaking her head then giggles. He looks at her and smiles but leans over to whisper loudly in my ear…

"You know little Annie…I'm still up for a threesome, what my brother doesn't know, won't hurt him." Yeah she heard it too. I want to smack him.

"What! Are you kidding me?" I am about to rip him a new one but my sister beats me to it…

"Elliott Grey! Leave my sister alone. Wait until I see Christian…I'm definitely telling him!"

He laughs out loud, winks at me then strolls over to Katie like a lion about to pounce on his prey.

"Oh really?"

In one quick move he lifts her by her ass with one hand, grabs her hair with the other and slams his mouth to hers. A domineering growl escapes him while he is kissing her hard and possessively.

He pulls away and begins to carry her back to the bedroom as she wraps her legs around him while attacking his neck. He smiles towards me and blows me a little kiss while my sister is ravishing his body.

I gasp and turn away and hear chuckling once again. Smug bastard…he knows what he's doing.

"I can't help it…she's just as hot as you are baby. Just a brunette…I've never had identical twins to fuck but let me clue you in on something…Katie, I'm not afraid of little Grey. But since you threatened me…it's time to get punished. I thought you had enough. Get ready to get your ass spanked hard then get fucked even harder!"

I cover my mouth and look at them. Wow…I am breathless. Elliott lifts one hand off of her ass and lands it hard on her ass. She yelps and moans his name.

"Count Katie…now." She groans…

"One…Mr. Grey, Sir…yes…oh yes…punish me some more."

"Fuck Kate stop talking…you're going to make me cum!" He drops his towel as they enter the room giving me a nice view of his assets…and oh what nice assets they were!

Not even bothering to close the door they are at it once again.

I grab the banana, my shades, my bag and my keys and practically run out but not before hearing hard smacks followed by hard thumping and lots and lots of loud moaning and groaning.

"Harder…mmmm…Sir…please do it harder…hit it harder."

"Shut your fucking mouth…I'm going to fucking gag you. Now bend over…I'm going to fuck you from behind."

"Elliott! Yes! Don't stop…oh god."

"Come for me now Katie…I want to feel your gush!" They are both growling and breathing hard, really hard and finally as I close the door I hear my sister screaming. Oh wow…I guess that's what you call a hard quick fuck!

I mean really did they forget I was there? I really didn't need to see or hear any of that. I could not get out of there fast enough! Wow! Talk about sex education…geez! I would not be surprised if her bed is broken after all of that!

Ewww…I hope they don't make into my bed, or any area where we sit or worse…eat!

Making it to the sanctuary of my car, I put on my radio and lose myself in the sweet sounds of _**Celine Dione ~ The Power of Love**_. I just love that song…

I arrive to work fairly quickly, I grab a cup of tea and quickly make my way to my office then lose myself in my work. The next time I come up for air…it's lunch time.

_**Twelve noon ~ Lunch time**_

I begin to quickly clean up my desk; it's just a habit of mine, I never to go lunch or leave for the day without organizing my desk. I just finished the final notes on a manual script I reviewed. I'm going to drop it on my boss's office on my way to lunch. Christian hasn't called me yet, he's probably running behind himself. I open my office door and gasp at what was waiting for me on the other side.

There standing as hot as the son is the Greek God himself ~ _**Christian.**_

"I don't like to be kept waiting Miss Steele." I must look like a deer in headlights. He looks me up and down and licks his lips as he slowly enters my office, closes the door and locks it in one step.

I swallow hard and try to sound as calm as possible but that is nearly impossible since the sight of him has me trembling from head to toes. I give him an apologetic smile and try to explain my tardiness.

"Christian, I…I was extremely busy and lost tract of time. I was just going to drop this off to my boss…Jack. I'm sorry I was late. Besides it's only five after twelve."

He steps closer invading my space. I swallow my words.

"Um…yeah…so…uh…I'm sor..."

He runs his index finger along my face once again making me lose my words. He then slowly glides his thumb along the bottom of my lip releasing it from captivity as I am biting my lip to prevent the moan that wants to escape me. He licks his lips slowly while looking seductively into my eyes.

I feel his soft sweet mint breath along my face then very softly he whispered into my mouth…

"Breathe"

I lean in needing to kiss his lips, but the tease that he is…just pulls away smiling and slowly licks his bottom lip again then bites it just like I do…well maybe one hundred times sexier.

Oh my lord. Now I know what he means when he tells me my lip biting drives him crazy. I feel my insides quivering and my center core heating like a volcano about to erupt.

"Christian…I."

He shakes his head and lifts a brow and he runs his tongue softly along my lips then pulls away again and smiles…oh he is such a wonderful tease. His scent is driving me crazy; he has my body on high alert.

His hand makes its way to the back of my neck where he begins to slowly run it very slowly down my spine. I feel my eyes roll back inside my head as they slowly involuntarily close. I can't contain the moan…he is driving me crazy. We have to stop…I'm at work. This can't happen here.

He leans in really close and runs his tongue along my jaw and makes his way to my earlobe before he takes it in his mouth and softly sucks it.

"Ohhhh." Is all I could say…shit…the moisture is going to seep right down my leg…

He cups my neck with one hand like he is going to choke me but is holding me gently but possessively. I'm glad he's holding me because my legs are trembling so hard I feel like I could fall. The sensation he is evoking within me feels like it's coming out of every single pore…from every cell…entrapping me, capturing me into his spell. He's the sorcerer to my soul…having complete power over my body, mind and my heart. I feel out of control. It's hitting me like a tidal wave taking my breath away…I feel him everywhere. I need him inside of me…I'll beg him if I have too, the ache inside of me is dominating my grasp on reality. I desperately need to kiss him…I need him to kiss me.

I step closer but he steps backwards until he is against the wall then quickly turns me around so I am leaning against the wall. I again try to close our gap and kiss him, my hands are quacking and are still by my side, I'm afraid to reach for him and feel his rejection. Oh God…

"Please."

He leans in, closes the gap between us as my body is now completely against the wall. I am sandwiched between the solid wall and his rock hard body. The perfect combination.

His hands go to each side of me. He doesn't touch me…he is just breathing me in. His eyes are roaming me again making feel like I could combust just from his gaze. What is he doing to me?

He doesn't touch me for what seems like forever. I can't control my breathing, I see my chest rising quickly, I am trying to catch my breath. He is seducing me just with his eyes. Grey irises that are screaming hunger, desire and have turned as dark as charcoal. They are beautiful, dangerously sexy, luxurious and are now locked on mine.

Grey to blue…about to lose ourselves in each other. In the passion emanating from one another.

In a very husky seductive voice he whispers…

"You look so unbelievably beautiful. I can't wait to be inside of you, buried deep stroking you softly, opening you up, getting you ready, so I could fuck you hard. Do you want that sweetheart?"

I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't stop myself, I need him now. I want him now…fuck our food…my meal has just arrived and I am starving to death.

"Yes."

He has me breathless…

His mouth slowly makes its way to mine and begins to kiss me. I am so hungry…I attack his mouth moaning and run my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. He lifts my legs and I wrap them around him. He begins to walk I don't know where we're going…the wall was just fine for me. Maybe the desk, or the sofa…or the floor. I don't care where, I could be part of an exhibition at this very moment, as long as he's in me…I need him inside. I can't contain the sounds that are coming out of me. His hand makes it way to my throbbing vagina and his eyes open wide…

Oh yeah…he found my crotchless lacey panties. My little treat from me to him.

He stops kissing me "Oh I very much like this sweetheart." As his fingers are now caressing my slit and keep getting closer to my throbbing nub. I smile but can't control my breath.

"I need to see them."

I nod then unwrap my legs from his waist. I attempt to stand, I feel weak. My head is spinning and my body is filled with lust and desire. He helps me keep steady then slowly kneels down and begins to lift my skirt but he's eyes are still locked with mine. This moment is so erotic, he's driving me crazy! I bite my lip and try to look away. I feel the blush all over my body.

"Look at me Anastasia." I look down at him and feel his hands going up and down my legs. My skirt is completely up. My breathing is faster, harsher knowing what he's going to see has me so turned on.

"Fuck Ana! Are you trying to kill me? Damn baby…I concede…you win. This game is over and this pussy…is mine."

He sits me down on my chair…so my desk was our destination...he spreads me wide then inserts first one, then another finger inside of me, then leans in and begins to eat dessert way before we make it to our meal…


	11. Chapter 11

_Was chapter 10 naughty enough? Do you want to continue our naughty challenge? Are you up for a little more?_

**Chapter 10**

**Anastasia**

I'm trying to contain myself, keep quiet but seriously want to scream. His fingers are dancing along my nub, almost hitting my clit and driving me crazy.

"Oh my god Christian…st…stop…we can't do this here. My bbb…boss…oh my god that feels so good."

I close my eyes and lean my head back and raise my hips to his mouth. My hands are grabbing the sides of the chair trying to hold on. He has both of my legs spread apart completely. I'm fully exposed in this very bright, perfect lighting office. His head is wiggling all around, up and down mimicking his fingers and that delicious tongue. Oh the magic he's able to do with that tongue.

"_S'alright…I am your boss." _

He grabs me roughly and pulls me closer to him then shoves his face deep into my folds continuing to consume my vagina. I almost scream but quickly bite my lip to mask it since this is not the place to show my vocal skills. He is devouring me so hard making my body shudder just as hard…I feel like I'm convulsing.

"Keep still and be quiet." He barks during his masterful cunningulus techniques.

Keep quiet? I'm trying but it's so hard when he is doing the things he's doing down there. I can't help but to moan softly, my breathing is heavy listening to the wet sounds his mouth and fingers are making. It's so erotic, feels amazing, I give up, I am his and my body is his. He is blowing my mind away. He is stimulating things inside of me I never knew existed. I'm breathing so hard, it feels like I'm having an anxiety attack. I swear I have entered the land of no return. I don't know what I love more…the man or his skills. It's a pretty close race.

My body is trembling, I'm so close. His fingers are hitting me somewhere deep inside making me lose my mind, his tongue is alternating from my clit then going deep inside of me in and out just like he was the other night. I want to scream. I'm biting my lip so hard, I know it's probably bleeding, but it's either bite my lip or scream. I'm at work…I can't let them hear me…I can't let Jack here us…wait did he say he is my bb…bbos…fuck he's so good at this!

He groans when my hands find his head helping me grind into his face while shoving his face deeper in me. "Do you want me to stop?" He whispers getting more aggressive.

What! He wants to stop? I will murder him. My hips begin to move wickedly against his mouth. I run my hands through his hair and silently beg him not to stop. I feel a new wave of ecstasy throughout my body making my nerve endings stand to attention. I am just about to burst.

"Oh fuck no…please more…more Christian please…don't stop…I…I want to cum." I breathlessly answer him. He groans while sucking my clit harder, he slides his fingers deeper, in and out filling his hands with my juicy cream.

"Look at me baby. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

I'm so weak, barely able to hold my head up and my eyes open. I'm lost in this moment. He is working me and is driving me crazy. I look at him and notice the huge tent in his pants. Oh I want to touch him…I need to touch him.

My thoughts are interrupted with the sounds of his moans deep in my clit. The mixture of his saliva with my juices have me dripping all the way down to my ass on the chair. I grab his head and begin to thrust up as his tongue fucks me like his dick and his fingers work the magic they so wonderfully know how to do.

He moves closer to me, if that's even possible, his tongue is now on my bigger and harder clit. I am whimpering knowing I am so close. I'm trembling uncontrollably as my hips are moving into his face. His lips latch on to my clit and begin to suck while his tongue is flicking it. I almost cry out again but contain the screams and just whimper, crying from the pleasure and the pain of not letting go, I'm breathing harder, faster, I'm fucking panting.

"Stay still." He pins me down with one hand. I whimper. "Good girl." He blows on my opening before diving in again. I'm going to die. I cover my mouth. I could feel it coming; it's going to be big. He licks then sucks then inserts and I'm in heaven.

He releases my clit then softly bites it as his fingers plunge deeper into me hitting my walls. He finds a spot which sets me off, I can't control it anymore. His tongue begins to go up and down making me shudder. My eyes roll back as does my head and I am about to free fall. He pushes my legs completely up to the sides of my head. His fingers are moving in and out up and down then his pinky finds my most private spot…my little button down below as his mouth once again attacks my nub up above, that's it! I lose all control.

I begin to shake and moan a little louder with need pushing into his mouth and hands fucking them just as hard as they are fucking me begging for a release.

"Oh god. I'm so close…Christian…please don't stop! I'm Oh God!"

I explode into a strong and powerful orgasm as I'm no longer able to control it. His fingers go deeper and once again touch the spot inside of me and I feel a waterfall come out of me and hear him groaning as he is slurping up the liquids flowing out me sending my orgasm into the next level.

Suddenly I feel his fingers on my click and the trembling continues I am about to scream since at this point I can't hold back…

"Fff...Fuuccckkkk."

But he covers my screams with his mouth making me taste myself and god help me, I taste so fucking good. We both moan deep into each other's mouth, his tongue is now fucking my mouth, he sucks my tongue long and deep making me groan into his mouth this man is going to drive me insane!

His fingers are still working their magic, prolonging my orgasm, making me drip a sweet hot liquid onto them. I am so lost. I grab his hair and begin to pull it needing to kiss him harder and feel his body against mine.

He lifts me quickly and lays me on my desk and in one swift move enters me making me scream into his mouth.

He hisses the sound is so sexy I swear I could come just from hearing him speak.

"Fuck Ana, you're so fucking tight. Shit I am so close already. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast baby, try to be quiet." He whispers into my ear before attacking my mouth again.

He pulls out and flips me over like a rag doll. I bend over and offer him my pussy from behind. He runs the head a few times over my slit sending chills throughout my entire body then continues to rub it on my red and swollen clit. He slides back in at first slowly, testing me, pulls out to the tip and slams right back into me making my entire body move forward. My breath is caught in my throat that felt deliciously good. I look back and see the lust in his face, his hair is damp his eyes are dark. He is breathing just as hard as I am while making soft delicious noises. His face looks strained likes he's trying to hold back, but filled with so much pleasure with every hard thrust. One hand on my hip, brings me closer to him, the other hand goes to the small of my back guiding me to lower my torso as low as possible.

"Lift this beautiful ass baby, push back into me. Fuck me back Ana meet my thrusts."

He grabs my hips and shows me how to do it. I get the hang of it immediately and do as he showed me. Oh God…I feel him deeper and harder this way, his balls are slapping my folds each time he pulls out and slams deliciously hard into me. I bite my lip and cover my mouth with my hand to contain the screams that are begging to come out of me.

He reaches under my shirt and finds my nipples and begins to twirl them and tease them while he's fucking me. My body is on fire. I feel myself climbing, I'm quivering, the feeling is consuming my rationale but right now I really don't care what happens and who hears me. This moment is about our pleasure…his and mine. Oh what a great pleasure it is!

I look over my shoulders and whisper his name and beg him to go harder and deeper. We lock eyes and he begins to speak through gritted teeth…

"_**Like.**_

_**This.**_

_**Baby.**_

_**You. **_

_**Like.**_

_**Me. **_

_**To. **_

_**Fuck. **_

_**You. **_

_**Hard.**_

_**Baby.**_

_**Like.**_

_**This?**_

_**Fuck Anastasia.**_

_**This.**_

_**Pussy.**_

_**Is. **_

_**So.**_

_**Fucking.**_

_**Sweet. **_

_**Tell. **_

_**Me. **_

_**Whose.**_

_**Pussy.**_

_**Is. **_

_**This?"**_

With each word he pounds harder, he lifts me and now has my lower body up, my back to his front, holding my ass up in the air as he pounds up into me. Fuck this feels so fucking good. This man is the epitome of sex on a stick! He's the king of sex!

"_**Yours."**_ I whispered and moan softly…

"_**This is all yours.**_"

A deep masculine groan escapes him; he is driving me crazy. I feel my entire body rattling, climbing higher and higher. I'm trembling so hard, I am going to crash; he is making me weaker by the second.

Christian angles his hips slightly and begins to hit my spot sending waves of pleasures throughout my body. A gush of liquid uncontrollably spills from me making me scream into my hands which are both over my mouth, I'm coming so hard and so thick on his throbbing cock the magnitude of it is unreal.

I look down and see the spool of liquid all over both of us. I could barely speak but I'm so embarrassed I feel like I peed on myself. That doesn't stop him…it encourages him, he's still fucking me.

"Christian…I'm…I'm…oh…God…sorry. I…Didn't…Mean…To…ww…wet you again."

In a lowly growl he grabs my throat from behind, cupping it and leans me to him and brings his mouth to my ear.

"Don't apologize for that baby…I wish that was my face. That's your hot, creamy nectar baby…that shit is fucking good. Did it feel good coming out?" I whimper and nod. My hands are on his thighs anchoring me as I am fucking him, bouncing hard on his dick.

"Fuck Ana your cum feels fucking sweet on me. Ahhhhh…baby…yeah…lift that ass baby…let me go deeper inside of you."

I lift my ass and lean on my tiptoes not sitting, but not standing."  
"Yeah baby, like that. I'm going to cum baby...Fucking shit…Ana…sta…sia…this tight pussy…is so fucking…sw…eeeeet. Come on baby…one more time…let it go!"

His hand finds my nub and attacks it, it's still sensitive and once again without notice another powerful orgasm rises like the fucking phoenix sending me off.

He thrust once more into me and comes deep inside of my quivering body. I feel him shooting hot liquid deep into me, coaxing and soothing my now very sore insides.

Oh what a feeling. I could die now a peaceful death.

He falls back on my chair and brings me with him. My back is to his front and my head is resting on his shoulder. I'm spent. If I were to be at home…I would curl up and fall asleep. These orgasms took everything from me. We are both breathing hard and it takes us a few minutes before we come back down to earth. I'm the first to speak.

"Christian…I can't believe we just had sex in my office."

I slowly lift myself off of him and moan a little at as he slowly pulls out of me. I immediately feel the loss of him inside of me making me feel empty. I can't get enough of him. I don't know if that's good or bad.

"That wasn't just sex sweetheart that was fucking great sex." Holding me to him he whispers "are you okay?"

He stands and turns me towards him and cups my face. Our eyes lock and I see the look of concern in his. I smile shyly and nod. Not knowing what to say. He leans over and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Come."

Oh I thought I did…as he grabs my hand but we both stop when both see our mixed juices dripping down my legs and on to the floor.

"Wait. Don't move baby."

He walks into my bathroom in my office, grabs some tissue and returns to wipe me up quickly then the floor. He then pulls me and walks me to the bathroom. He quickly washes himself and then pulls his pants up. I watch him in dismay. He is so incredibly beautiful. His eyes are still locked on mine, he has the cutest grin on his lips and his eyes are low and sexy.

"That was really good sweetheart. I love making love to you…but enjoyed fucking you hard. Are you sure you're okay. Did I hurt you?" I lick my lips slowly and feel the blush on my skin. Wow…we did really fuck…hard and it was…hot! So fucking hot! But damn…in my office, and oh my…I can't believe this really happen? My colleagues…my boss…shit!

He then sits me on the sink and begins to clean me up. He removes my shoes and takes off my stockings.

"Did I? Did I hurt you?" I smile and whisper "No. I'm good."

He also smiles then frowns a little bit.

"These got dirty sweetheart, you'll have to go without them." I shake my head and signal towards my office.

"I have another pair in my purse…an extra pair in case I got a run."

He nods and smiles that smile that keeps making me warm inside.

"Of course you do. I should have known." He leans over and kisses my nose then walks into my office but quickly returns with my purse.

He washes my legs with the body wash I keep in my office. I have it there when its girl's night out…I usually like to wash up before heading out…to feel a little refreshed. He opens my legs and cleans my privates with the washcloth making me blush. He smiles again knowing this is new to me. But I must admit the intimacy of it feels incredible. He washes my legs then grabs a dry towel to dry me up then kisses my legs all the way down to my toes. He reaches into my purse and pulls out my stockings. Then very slowly rolls one all the way up each leg. He places my shoes back on my feet while kissing my lips softly then stands me up, pulls my skirt down, tucks and fixes my shirts and finally gives me another sweet kiss on my very swollen lip. I love him so very much.

He frowns then runs his thumb softly across my bottom lip.

"You hurt your lip baby, look…it's bleeding a little and it's swollen."

I turn and look in the mirror and inhale deeply then slowly release it. I can't believe how swollen my bottom lip looks. My hair looks a mess; I quickly pull the pins off and redo it making it look just like new. I pull my lip out like I'm pouting to see the cut in the inside of it and feel him immediately turn me towards him to softly suck the boo-boo away. I giggle in his mouth. He stops and looks me deep in my eyes.

"That's the sweetest sound I've ever heard baby." I blush and attempt to bite my lip but frown because now it hurts.

"Oh." I pout again. He smiles and pulls me to him.

"Awwww baby…come here. You have to be careful sweetheart…let me kiss it again." I smile and nod. Of course he kisses it again and again then holds me tightly to his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist holding him just as tightly. He kisses my head multiple times and hugs me even tighter while sighing deeply. I feel and hear his heart pounding fast…matching my own. We hold each other like this in my bathroom for what seems like forever.

After a while he begins to tremble a little just before his lips move to my ears. In a shaky voice he whispers…

"Ana…I…I…Anastasia…I Love you…I love you so very much baby." His hold tightens around me taking my breath away.

I bury my face in his chest and close my eyes immediately feeling the tears fall from the sides wetting his shirt.

"Ana…let me love you baby. Let me try…please…no more games…could we do that sweetheart?" His finger goes to my chin and tilts my face up while he bends down bringing us to eye level.

"Answer me sweetheart. Could we try to make this work? I love you so much and have fallen so fast…so deep it fucking hurts to be without you." He runs his thumbs along my face wiping the tears and when our eyes lock I see his dark eyes are now bright and shiny, brimming with unshed tears. I nod and lean in and kiss him. I nod and continue to nod while answering him.

"Yes…yes…Christian. Let's try. No more games…just us."

"Thank Fuck!" He exclaims as he cups my face then kisses me softly again. When he pulls back he smiles and leans in to give me a sweet eskimo kiss.

"Anastasia…I love you...you just made me the happiest man alive." I giggle and also kiss him on his nose.

"I love you too Christian Grey…so very much."

Then bring my lips to his and once again we are lost in his kiss. But not for long as suddenly our kisses are interrupted by a small knock on my door. Oh! I almost forgot I was in my office. I pull away from him and look at Christian with fear in my eyes…

I guess he notices the fear or feels it, because he grabs my face and shakes his head.

"Don't worry baby…I had my head of security Taylor clear everyone off of this floor before coming in for an unscheduled safety inspection by the boss. We were alone. That's just him letting us know the staff are going to be returning shortly."

I don't know what to say. How can that be? I frown as we both walk towards the door. He looks at us one last time ensuring we are both presentable then unlocks the door and begins to open the door. He stops, brings my hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on my palm before he completely opens the door.

I smile then look towards the door. Sure enough…two men in black suits looking like the secret service are standing by my door waiting for their boss. I look over their shoulders and see a ghost town. Just like he said…the offices were cleared. But how? Then I remember something he said while we were having sex…

"_**I'm your boss." **_

I immediately let go of his hand making him frown.  
"What baby? What's wrong?"

I shake my head and look down. I can't believe I just did that…where are my morals. What are people going to think? I look at him and whisper…

"Christian…I just had sex with my boss, in my office." He smirks and kisses the v in the middle of my forehead then shakes his head.

"No baby…not your boss…I'm actually your boss's bosses boss sweetheart." I close my eyes and shake my head bowing my head in shame…

"So you own the company? When did you buy this company?"

He smiles and shakes his head in confusion then tilts his head.

"Way before we met Ana, a couple of months ago, it's fine baby."

No it's not fine. People are going to think I got this job as an Assistant Editor because of Christian. I'm fucking the big boss! _**This is fraternization as its worse! **_

"Oh Christian no…that's even worse!" I cup my eyes with both hands. I already feel the blush and the shame. What have I done?

I feel like _**All**_ my hard work just seriously went down the drain…

Oh God…what a mess!


	12. Chapter 12

Did you enjoy that? Want some naughty time with Elliot? Are you up for the challenge?

**Chapter 12**

**Steele-Kavanagh Resident – Elliott Grey**

"Kate, you are so fucking sexy. I need to kiss every inch of you. I'm going to fuck you until you scream and cream my name." I softly tell her as I'm running my tongue up and down her body.

We are in the living room; her hands are tied above her head. She is completely naked and so am I. She is dripping wet and begging me to fuck her…again, oh I will, but not yet…not until she completely submits to me. She thinks she is my Mistress…she tried to dominate me…Elliott Grey…I let her play…but now it's my turn to have some fun with this little blonde goddess. There is no fucking way I'll ever let her make me her submissive. She has to know I am her fucking Dom, her Master, getting my cock deep inside of her will be her treat…but not something that can be easily given away…she wants me to fuck her…she will have to earn it…

"Elliott, fuck stop teasing me, eat me or fuck me! I need a release, I'm about to combust!" I give her a wicked smile. She is still trying to be my Mistress…now…she will wait.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kate, you've been a bad girl. Now you will have to wait some more. Unless you want me to punish you then fuck you. Tell me baby…do you prefer I spank that nice round ass first…before I fuck it…hard?"

"Oh God yes Elliott! Yes…punish me…but make it fast…I need you to fuck me…please Mr. Grey…please Sir…please Master!"

Now that's what I'm talking about. Master Grey…she's finally getting it. I spread her legs and roughly thrust two fingers into her greedy dripping cunt; my thumb finds her nub and circles it putting pressure on it, but not enough to make her cum…not yet. Her sweet cunt clamps around my fingers as I go knuckles deep and here her groaning loudly underneath me. Her sweet nectar flows onto the palm of my hand as I now enter a third and a fourth finger inside of her and hear her desire louder and her body begging to be fucked. She is beautiful…erotic and fucking beautiful. Her arousal is filling the air, this scent is like heroine to me…I am so addicted to pussy…but her fucking pussy seems almost impractical!

I feel the precum on my throbbing dick. I know control…but seeing this little beauty here writhing underneath me as I kneel besides her is driving me insane. I'm almost punishing myself. It's time to change tactics. I quickly withdraw my fingers making her whimper, I smack her middle to ease the pain and tension and quickly flip her on her stomach.

"Master…please."

"Quiet! You do not have permission to speak." I smack her ass twice hard while adjusting her to fuck her from behind. My sex kitten squirts on the sofa and down her leg and moans a little louder. Her alabaster skin quickly becomes a rosy pink. Shit…my dick feels like it just stretched thicker and longer. I need a fucking release myself.

"Lift that ass for me Katie, bring those knees up and spread those legs. I'm going to punish you and then fuck you hard baby…so fucking hard. Is that what you want?" I seductively whisper to her while helping her. She leans on her elbows and positions herself doggie style. She looks at me over her shoulders and nods while lifting her ass higher, wiggling it in front of me. Another smack, she closes her eyes and moans again. She nods and whispers "_**Again**_." So she wants to play this game…okay baby…let me show you the way…come…join me in my world.

"What's the safe word baby?"

"Red Master…punish me…please…red…is the fucking word." Fuck she is incredibly sexy. I need to get this over and done with…I need to fuck her.

"Don't forget to use it." I whisper. "Now count!"

I begin to smack her ass, left, right, left right and the fifth smack lands on her dripping cunt. She trembles each time I make contact with her cunt and moans begging for more. She's been counting and is inexorable; I spanked her thirty times…really hard…but this little spit ball of fire is unaffected by my harsh punishment. She is still begging for more! Fuck! She is amazing! I've met my match!

I yank her hair from behind, arching her back and kissing her roughly while rubbing my shaft up and down the crack of her ass lubricating her rosebud with her own juices. My index finger slowly enters her ass. I untie her hand and let go of her hair. I need her hands free for what I have planned. I slowly begin peppering kisses down her back and enter another finger in her ass stretching her. She is thrashing below me, my knee is in between her legs keeping them apart and my fingers are relentless inside of her.

My kisses make their way down her spine; my tongue joins my fingers that are still stretching her and begins to lick her up and down. Slowly I position myself under her while my fingers are still in her rosebud and begin to lick her clit. She starts to gush all over my face.

"Sit on my face baby, grind on it hard."

"Elliott, I'm close."

"I know…not yet baby…soon…but not yet."

I feel her tightening around me; her body is trembling and is glazed with a sexy as fuck layer of sweat. I need to lick every fucking inch of her. Immediately I dive in, licking her folds slowly until I find her clit. My other begins to enter her cunt first with two fingers then three and now I am fucking her ass and cunt with both hands while sucking and licking her clit. Katie loses all sense with reality and grinds down hard on my face while I pump faster and harder and once I find her sweet spot inside of her, Niagara fucking Falls explodes on my face drowning me with a delicious damn of warm nectar dripping on my lips, chin and neck.

I'm on my back my lower body is taking up the rest of the sofa while Kate is grinding on my face. Suddenly I feel soft wet lips on my dick and a hot tongue twirl around it. My body jerks up and I hear a soft giggle followed by a moaning and a whisper. I look up and see my Katie is looking over her shoulders, biting her lip and nodding in approval and when I look down to my great thrill and surprise I find the other part of my sex kitten giving me the best fucking blow job I've ever had…_**Anastasia! **_

What the fuck is going on? Christian is going to kill me…oh but wait…fuck…she's doing such a great job…I can't stop her now. Fuck! I'm going to come soon.

"That's right sweet girl…show Elliott how good those lips are. Suck him sissy…suck him deep and hard."

Kate's coaching her to go deeper and man can she go deep. I cup Kate's pussy and begin to lick again. I am eating her out like a savage. She is moaning and telling me to not stop while her mirror image is letting me fuck her mouth. She is sucking my dick, my balls and keeps running that sweet fucking hot tongue along the cracks of my ass…oh these two sex kittens are real life Goddesses. I have died and gone to heaven!

Katie climbs off of my face and pulls me to a sitting position while Ana is still sucking. She then begins to kiss me, hard and passionately. I am fucking her mouth while my hands are attacking her body. These girls have made me fall in love with both of them. Shit…little Grey will not like this, but I don't give a fuck right now. Ana goes deeper and makes me moan like a bitch! Kate rubs her breast on my chest making me moaned again. I grab her breasts and begin to tease and pull her nipples then take them in my mouth and have them for dessert making her moan louder. She begins to kiss my neck, licking and sucking her way down my body. It's hard to say which one I preferred, Ana sucking me off or Kate licking my body. Hell they both are fucking hot, either suits me!

Katie dropped to her knees beside her sister. Before I knew what was happening, I felt two different mouths attacking my manhood, one on my cock and the other on my balls. I wasn't sure which was which, and frankly, I didn't give a damn. All I knew was that I had officially entered heaven, and two banging hot angels were welcoming me. My head fell back against the sofa and my hands made their way into each of their hair as I lifted my lower body up to fuck them both and giving them both all the access they needed. One of them begins to lick my ass getting me extremely close to bursting. I hit the point of no return seconds later, when one of them, Ana possibly, swirled her tongue over the tip of my dick, making me start to shudder and close my eyes and grunt loudly as I erupted violently, squirting all over their mouth and face while both of them greedily licked me up.

I collapsed against the sofa and slumped on the cushion, groaning pleasurably, all thoughts are wiped from my fucking brain. After a few seconds I look up and nearly come again. The twins were standing by the wall next to me making out and licking my cum off of each other. Fuuuuuccckkkk, these girls are fucking freaks! Now both of them were naked. My jaw dropped. The two girls were fondling each other, Ana with her back to the wall. Normally, the thought of incest makes me cringe, but when it's two beautiful sexy as fuck twins, it's an exception! Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself rapidly stroking my cock. I must've moaned involuntarily or something, because they suddenly stopped and looked at me with mischievous grins.

Kate gives me a sexy seductive smile, "Like to join us Master Grey? Want to finish what we've started? Come here and fuck us both…NOW!"

She beckoned me over with a finger and another sexy smile. Damn, I can't fuck Ana…that's a no go zone and little Grey will never forgive me. I can't move. Fuck, I wish he was here to fuck Kate…I don't mind sharing…but him, he's monogamist and this won't go over to well with him. Decisions, decisions…what's a man to fucking do!

I sit there frozen with my rigid cock in my hand, aching and throbbing for a release again. I am fighting with heaven and hell and I am about to choose the latter when suddenly I see a miracle. Wishes do come fucking true! Little Grey goes over to Kate and pushes her against the wall, lifts her by her ass and slams right into her!

"You like to play these games Miss Kavanagh? Let me show what a real Dom can do to you."

Kate groans, her hands make their way to his hair but little Grey grabs both of her hands and holds them up against the wall with one hand while holding one of her legs around his waist while sliding in and out of her harder and harder each time.  
"Yes…fuck Sir…yes…like that…fuck me."

"Shut up…no fucking words Miss Kavanagh…I'll fucking gag you…and won't let you cum. Shut up and take my dick… .this." He is pounding her pussy so hard…shit…he's making me proud…and a little jealous if I must be truthful. She might be enjoying him more then she enjoys me. That's okay…time to reciprocate with his sweetness.

I walk over to Ana and slam my mouth to hers. She whimpers into my mouth, my hand makes it down to her sweet little pussy, find her nub and work my magic. Her body is so responsive, she begins to fuck my hand…damn she's just as sexy as her twin. I slide one finger inside of her and feel her tightness. I can't slam into her, I just might hurt her. I have to take it a bit easier with her. She's new to all of this…but from what I've seen, she is just as much a freak as my Katie…her twin. Removing my finger she grabs it and licks it. Fuck! She is too fucking hot. I begin to rub my cock on her pussy up and down her entrance lubricating it then I slide in slowly while kissing her, lifting her to she could wrap her longs sexy legs around my waist and guide her vagina to climb my dick. Hot damn! She is so hot and so wet but oh so fucking tight! I tilt my cock and begin to hit her sweet spot. I am going to make her scream louder than my sweet Katie who is whimpering and aching to scream as little Grey slams deeper into her. The sight of all of us could make me fucking cum…this is a dream come true!

Ana begins to moan in pleasure while riding me. I could feel her getting tighter around me as her vagina is pulling my dick harder and deeper into her. I am now going in faster and harder. All four of us are on the same wall, inches away from each other. I could smell both Ana's and Kate's arousal…fuck! We are all not going to last long. Her beautiful breasts are right in my face, taunting me. I'm holding her by the waist and lean in to attack her round, perky tits with my mouth, making her moan and press up even closer to me. I absolutely love how she feels inside. The hornier she gets the wetter but tighter. I run my hands up and down her back and close my eyes, moaning heavily. Their breathing is steadily increasing, and I could feel Ana's heart rate pounding as hard as mine. We are all covered in sweat and it's obvious that we are not really thinking…just really turned on.

"Annie…look at me." I hear a sexy voice and look as Kate is stroking her hair as Christian is fucking her while looking at Ana.

Ana looks over and bites her lip and blushes. I can't believe she is blushing after all we've done. Kate leans over and begins to kiss her while Christian and I fuck them. I'm watching Kate and he's watching Ana. Fuck they are both incredibly sexy. This is too much…I'm going to burst soon.

Little Grey reaches over and strokes Kate's hair making her pull away from Ana then kisses Kate passionately and hard. I lean in and kiss Ana just as passionately and get lost in the taste of this sweet kitten as we both moan pleasurably into each other's mouth.

Christian pulls away from Kate then smiles and stops fucking her. He gives her another soft kiss then whispers "Thank you baby…but I don't want to come inside of you…my milk belongs to my sweetness…so now it's time to switch. Okay?" Kate nods and blushes. She anchors herself on little Grey's shoulder as Christian slides out of her. I give Ana one last kiss and one more powerful thrust ensuring she remembers me then stop and slide out of Ana so we could switch partners. Damn…I really did want to cream her pussy with my milk…but I have to respect my little brother. This is his show…he dictates what we could do…or not. I don't want him getting upset with neither one of us when all is said and done.

Christian roughly grabs Ana, picks her up and slams right into her making her scream. I guide Kate to the sofa, sit down and let her climb on top of me giving me front view of her beautiful breast that I begin to devour and her sweet sister's creamy pussy as my brother slams in and out of her with both of her legs spread wide open. Next time…I am going to taste her pussy…she will cream my face…just like her sister.

For now, I need to appreciate what I got. I can't believe little Grey finally gave in and let me fuck his girl. I can't believe they were both sucking me and kissing each other and most of all…I can't believe the Grey's are fucking the Kav-Steele's in the same room at the same time and sharing! This is fucking heaven! Too good to be fucking true!

"Christian…fuck me…yes…like that. Harder, yes, oh god…yes…can I come Sir…please." "Come for me Anastasia…come for me now." Christian is thrusting vigorously into her, making her scream and arching her back. She finally comes, shuddering violently and throwing her head back, while closing those stunning blue eyes of hers tightly.

"Ana…sta…sia! Fuuuuccckkkkk!" He groans loudly and unloads his semen inside of Ana for what seems like forever and making me pound deeper up into Kate. I am so very close. I have a full xxx porno flick right across from me.

Their orgasm must have had the same effect on Kate, because she screams and thrashes violently coming loud and hard and dripping on my dick and my legs as she arches her back while breathing deeply. That's it…I can't hold on anymore. I am going in…

I groan loudly like an animal.

"Kate, I can't hold it any longer. Oh! Oh, God! Here it comes! Ohhhhhhhh!" I erupt inside of her. She grinds on top of me milking me. I feel like I empty a few gallons of cum inside of her, thick white, semen is seeping out of her folds. I grab some of her juices mixed with mine with one hand and attack her clit with the other. I bring the juices to her mouth and she licks it again and then begins to scream my name as she falls over and comes violently once again. That's right baby...that's what a Dom does to you…don't ever forget it.

She collapses on top of me and closes her eyes. I thought she'd fallen asleep until she opened them slowly then kisses me. We both smile and vast in our sweet kiss. She pulls off of me and sighs in content. I smile at her and bring her to my chest to hold her and kiss the top of her head.

"That was amazing baby. I think I fucking love you." She smiles and looks up at me and whispers…

"Elliott…I know I love you." My mouth goes dry as we stare into each other's eyes. She loves me? Do I love her? What the fuck? I look across from me…hey where did little Grey and sweet Anastasia go? What the fuck is going on? This night is crazy…I feel like I am in the fucking twilight zone. I look at Kate and she is also gone…

What the fuck! I stand up and go to the door and walk outside…naked! Looking for all three of them. People are staring at me. Shit…I need to get my clothes on.

I attempt to go back in but the door is locked. Knock, knock, knock…what the fuck…why won't they open.

"Kate! Kate! Come on baby…let me in…Kate, little Grey, Ana…this shit is not funny!" Fuck, I am going to kill all three of them! This shit is not funny anymore.

Suddenly I hear the one voice I do not want to ever hear while standing in front of my girlfriend's house in my birthday suit.

"Elliott?" Shit my mother…Grace!

"Elliott" Now Kate…

"Elliott…open your eyes baby…its okay." Grace disappears, the scenery fades and I slowly find a green eye beauty shaking me worried while attempting to wake me up.

"Elliott baby…you were dreaming honey…please wake up. It's okay…you are safe…you are here with me…we are in your house."

_**What.**_

_**The.**_

_**Fuck**_.

I'm at home…I'm waking up? Fuck! Don't tell me all of that was a fucking…dream?

"Elliott? What's wrong? You're scaring me…should I call Christian?" I look at her and look around and finally sit up.

"No…I'm good Katie." She turns on the lights and smiles at me and gives me a sweet kiss. I kiss her back but feel my heart beating hard against my chest.

"Elliott…what were you dreaming about baby?" She whispers as we both lay back while I hold her to my chest. She is looking up at me with the prettiest green eyes. I am really a shithead for my fucked up thoughts. I think back briefly and close my eyes…a fucking foursome and it was all a fucking dream…shit more like a nightmare! Little Grey will kill me if he ever found out. Kate would leave me and what the fuck was all that shit about in my dream….love? I told Kate I loved her…she said she loved me too. Could that be? Have I fallen in love with this deity?

"Elliott? Please baby…tell me." Her eyes look worried. I lift her to me and begin to kiss her. "You baby…I was dreaming of you…and how I'm falling in love with you Katie." She gasps and kisses me with all her heart and soul.

"Oh Elliott…I'm not falling…I'm already there." We resume our kiss and soon are lost in our love, lust, passion and recreate the scenes in my dreams minus two. Man I'm such a prick…what a fucking nightmare!

_A dream, of simple fantasy_

_That I, wished was reality_

_That you'd, come knocking at my door_

_And we'd, relive this dream once more_

_**Debarge ~ A Dream **_

Hahaha…

Please Review…now how was that? Did you enjoy Elliott's dream? Yeah…he's a perv…but that's why we love him! But come on...did you really think Christian would allow big Grey to fuck his sweet Anastasia…uh…no! And sisters kissing…nope…so no, wasn't real…Just a fun chapter ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… _**Chapter 12 was very risky**_…I'm sorry I offended some of you…that was not the intent of that chapter…_**it was A DREAM**_…Elliott's fantasy…now let's try to move on.

So…this is the next to last chapter to this story…our challenge is ending. This story started out as a one shot challenge…how about I end it the same way…

So come along…join me…let's see where this challenge will take us…

**Chapter 13**

It's been three months since I met Christian Grey changing my life completely. This man has literally turned me inside out in more ways than one. Never in a million years did I think I could fall so fast and so deep with this powerful man. No wonder he is so successful at such a young age, when he wants something he gets it. There is really nothing in this world that prevents him from claiming what he believes is his. He conquers everything he sets his eyes on and is relentless from start to finish. Oh don't get me wrong…we are nowhere near our end…but claiming me was his biggest challenge. I fought him tooth and nail to no avail. This game we both dared to play was a losing battle. We both lost the game but gain so much once we stop fighting our destiny and conceded to our love. A love that has proven to be bigger than both of us combined and a force too strong to try to defeat or ignore.

Our lunch date in my office was just the start of an incredible journey. We finally did make it out to eat, but I didn't return, instead, I went to his apartment where our very passionate love making continued throughout the night. I had to call in sick the next day as I was extremely sore and utterly exhausted. Jack of course was not too happy but didn't give me too much of a hard time the next day when I finally did make it to work. As a matter of fact, he even suggested a few days off since I did look tired and a bit off…little did he know that Mr. Sexpertise once again kept me occupied all day and night claiming me in every surface of his penthouse which included his Red Room of Pain…or shall I say…Red Room of Pleasure!

I was terrified when he brought me in there. I didn't know how to react. I knew he was a Dominant and from my research, I knew some had playrooms but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think he who claimed to love me so much would bring me to that kinky room. I almost passed out as my breath escaped me upon entering the room and only recovered when Christian coaxed me to breathe. He explained everything to me; we went over hard and soft limits and decided to use the same safe word "Red" if necessary. I was devastated to think that he would want me as his submissive after all the begging and compromising we both did…but I was completely wrong. Yes…Christian loves kinky sex and dear lord forgive me…so do I. He promised me pleasures that would make me feel like I was going to explode as they were going to be out of this world. He asked me to trust him…to only submit to him in his red room…to follow his orders for both of our safety and to not fight the pleasure just give in to the pain and to allow him to combine both pleasure and pain creating the best formula imaginable. Christian has sent me to galaxies unknown. Each time has proven to be…dare I say it…better than before and now…I can't live without it, I'm addicted…I crave it. Making love is wonderful…but the kinky sex is superb! The things we've done...I mean...the magic...it is who we are…what we like…and what we both need... It is why we are perfect for each other…kindred soul!

The kinky sex happens often but so does the vanilla sex as he so eloquently calls it…we can't get enough of each other and quite frankly who cares! We have blessed all of our homes and all of his properties…helicopter, elevators, plane, office, penthouse in Seattle, New York, homes in Aspen, London oh just about anywhere! Falling asleep in each other's arms is usually out of exhaustion since we ride each other until we can't take anymore. He pushes my limits and I have learned to push his…he's my Greek God and I am his Goddess…we are the true meaning of euphoria.

He makes me so very happy…I can't imagine this world without him. He is the last person I see every night and the first one every morning as he and I have been living together officially for the past two weeks. I say officially because we've been house hopping since our very erotic lunch date. We just couldn't stay away from each other. There was not a night we could resist sleeping apart from one another. So we finally decided to move in together…he moved all of my things from Kate's condo and gave me a key to all of his homes before I could finish agreeing to living together, he said it was Christmas for him all year long…he's so sweet. Don't get me wrong…he is also an ass…overbearing, controlling, dominating, jealous and more. But that is why I love him so very much…all fifty shades of fuckupness! I wouldn't have him any other way.

A few months ago Elliott and Christian had a huge fight. I don't know what really happened but all I know is that Elliott was drunk one night and told Christian about a dream he had. To say that thermonuclear Fifty was unleashed is an understatement! I was so thankful that Taylor and Sawyer were there to stop my honey from hurting his brother…he told Elliott to stay away from me, to not look at me and most of all to not hug or kiss me ever again. I found that extremely weird since Elliott is a big old teddy bear with me. He is so not my type and is head over heels in love with my sister! Yes, he does tend to stare at me here and there making me feel a bit awkward, but Elliott is his brother for crying out loud! I have never been a slut and don't intend on becoming one…messing around with his brother is just simply gross. Ewww…he refused to tell me the details of Elliott's dream but after a few days of sulking by both…they worked it out and moved on like nothing ever happened. Their bond is stronger than the crazy dream Elliott had.

So yes, my life has definitely changed. Everything about me has changed. I am a different woman, more confident, full of life, crazy in love with my fifty shades of Grey boyfriend. Life is good. I don't want to ever go back to what I was before him. He's changed me, I've changed him and together…he and I are up for any and all challenges sent our way!

Shoot the biggest challenge was submitting to him and I survived that with flying colors. I remember the first scene in the red room…I didn't know that lines were going to be so deliciously crossed…Christian and I had too much to drink and we begin to discuss the room and our hard and soft limits. Just talking about our anticipated time in there had us both so aroused. I literally begged him to take me in there and show me what pain and pleasure was going to be like…I can honestly tell you…that night was incredible…I fell deeper, harder and almost obsessed with this man and it scares the living day lights out of me. I thought I would lose him if this didn't work…but instead it brought us together and made our love stronger and our bond tighter…no pun intended.

_**That first night was incredible…**_

_**I love thinking about it…**_

_**Closing my eyes…I'm right back to that night…**_

Christian grabs me and immediately leads me to the room. His entire demeanor changes in this room. My body is trembling just from the thrill of knowing this was going to happen, he was going to torture pleasure out of me. The fear of not knowing if I could sustain the pain has me quivering but also completely aroused.

He explained how he wanted me to strip completely and wait for him with my body laying against the bench waiting for his return.

He barks for me to answer him when he asks a question and again asks me did I understand the rules and the safe words. I nod but he goes silent. His posture again changed, he grabs me by my wrists to pull me closer to him. I feel his erection against my bottom making me squirm.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Without a warm up or a warning a quick succession of spanks pepper my backside. I yelp.

"When I ask you something, you will answer me without hesitation. Is that understood Anastasia?" I begin to nod but then answer him quickly as my backside is already stinging.

"Ye..yes Sir." I breathlessly whisper.

He didn't respond instead…

*smack* *smack* *smack*

Then he caressed my cheeks and whispers softly, "Good girl, now lay on your stomach."

Without hesitation, I quickly get into position as I am no longer feeling tipsy…I think I am coherent and truthfully…scare.

But the fear leaves me quickly as Christian distracts me with pleasure…making me forget the pain. He begins to run his fingers up and down my folds then I feel his soft hot tongue running up and down my back licking me softly from the top of my back to the crack of my ass. His fingers are still working their magic down south as his thumb slowly finds my clit, circling it and making me moan….

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Fuck! I wasn't expecting that at all! My soft cries of pleasures are gone and now the only sounds filling the room are my muffled whimpers of pain.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

"Do you like me spanking your ass Anastasia? Or do you prefer me to fuck your ass with my fingers like this?"

He slams two fingers inside of me and his thumb continues on my clit again making me want to scream for him to fuck me. I can feel my body hum with desire. His hand is glistening with moisture as he continues to thrust his fingers deeper while his thumb puts more pressure on my nub making me tremble. Oh I am so close already.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* Owww…these are harder. I feel tears trickle down my face. I don't want to cry…but I feel…so many things right now…confused, besmirched, wounded, excited, scared, ashamed but most of all…this is the worst of all…I feel…aroused!

"What part of no hesitation do you not understand? Answer me Anastasia."

"I'm sorry…I was distracted…I'm sorry. Yes, I do like it when you spank me…but I like your fingers inside of me more Sir."

"Yes, I could see that you like this baby…you're so deliciously wet. Feel my hand as it glides down your thighs that are very wet with your arousal. I'm going to fuck you soon…I'm going to fuck you so good and so hard. Do you want that Goddess?"

Without hesitation since I've learned my lesson I answer him quickly.

"Oh please Sir, yes…please fuck me." Oh shit when did I become so wanton? I am begging him to fuck me but I also want him to continue his little game of pain and pleasure. This room is fucking with my brain.

"Good girl, soon baby…very soon."

His hands caress my ass again then make their way slowly to my aching core driving me insane. He runs his fingers along my middle and moistens his fingers with my flowing nectar then slowly slides his fingers from my cunt to my ass; he pulls both cheeks apart then leans down and begins to lick my rosebud then his tongue makes it to my vagina and he begins to fuck me with his tongue while his thumb finds my clit again. Oh my god. I am going to explode! My legs are weak. I'm going to fall.

"I want you on the bed. Come." Oh I'm going to come…if you let me…hopefully soon!

He pulls my hair and leads me to the bed. He leans over and whispers for me to lift my glorious ass. I moan loudly my eyes close, lost in sensation.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* What did I do wrong now?

"Get on your knees Ana."

I swiftly obey, not wanting to disappoint him and make him give me pain again. I want some more of the pleasure…fuck…I'm aching for it now!

"I'm going to blindfold you now. I don't want you to see what I am going to do…you need to only feel okay baby? Do you trust me?"

I nod but quickly add a breathless "Yes" I can't control my breathing. I'm panting.

Suddenly I feel a hard object on my breast. He runs it along my nipples and then I feel his tongue on my nipple before he begins to lick it and suck it. I bite my lip to contain my moaning. He bites it gently at first but repeats it and bites it a little bit harder and rougher making me whimper again. My body is quivering from the sensation and then I feel a harsher bite…it feels like a claw followed by his hot tongue again then his lips sucking the claw and my nipple. I yelp as I didn't expect neither one but my cries are quickly absorbed in his mouth as he begins to passionately kiss me, distracting me from the pain and giving me pleasure.

"It's a nipple clamp. I'm going to do the same thing to the other nipple baby. Okay. Does it hurt?" His finger makes its way to my nub and begins to circle it. "Answer me baby…does it hurt or does it feel good. Don't think about it, just feel it." His mouth is on my nipple again and I arch my back pushing my breast closer to his mouth. Oh this man in phenomenal. I want to feel the pain again…

"Mmmmm…feels good…real good. Yes…again." Christian hisses and repeats the same action he did with my other nipple but when the second clamp bites me it doesn't hurt at all, this time I was expecting it and instead of pain, I feel pleasure and arousal. A hot liquid trickles slowly out of my core making me long for more.

"So beautiful baby…you are so beautiful Anastasia." He leans on my back again and begins to pepper my neck, throat, shoulders and spine with wet kisses. Sucking and licking his way down until he reaches my ass again and slowly runs something cold against it. I feel how slick both of our bodies feel. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back bringing his lips on mine. Our tongues are dancing, he is sucking my lips, biting them, fucking my mouth with his own and making me moan in such pleasure as my body is burning for his touch. I want him everywhere, I need to feel him inside of me, I want to cum so much…I need to let go. This is the torture part of this room…the denial of the pleasure.

Suddenly that same hard, cold object slides under me and I hear a click then it begins to vibrate. A vibrator! He holds it against my clit. I can't hold back the cries of pleasure.

"Christian! Please…oh my God!"

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

"What did you call me?" Fuck! I forgot…

"I'm so..sor…sorry. Sir. Please."

He takes his time leisurely spanking my tender ass, making me feel the bite of each spank before adding another. Initially the spanking hurt, but now the pain has dissipated. Instead I am squirming with lust and longing and desire is flowing through every aching inch of me.

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

"You know I love it when you defy me." He affirms.

*smack*

"Do you Sir…no I didn't know." I sarcastically say.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

"That fucking smart mouth of yours makes my dick throb. I think you like getting spanked. I'm going to do it each time that smart mouth makes my cock bounce."

"Well what if my words are not making it bounce, what if I'm sucking your big fat throbbing, bouncing cock Sir. If my mouth is fucking it…will you promise to spank me…harder Sir?" Yeah…I'm quickly learning how to play his pain and pleasurable game.

Another long hiss….shit I could cum just from the noises he's making. He hasn't responded yet…instead his breathing becomes erratic and then he continues to torment my inflamed bottom.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

He moves the vibrator in a teasing circular motion around my clit. Making me moan and whimper louder, making me whine as I grind my bottom trying to fuck the vibrator.

"Mmmmm, that feels so good Sir, please don't stop."

He flips the switch to a higher setting and the motion increases. I'm moaning and trembling. The entire bed is shaking; he removes my blindfold and yanks me by my hair to his mouth. We are devouring each other with our kisses. I want him to fuck me so badly; I feel the heat rising from the pads of my feet. It is slowly crawling through my body. I need to let go.

He muses knowing I am so very close "I could feel your entire body vibrating baby, especially your pussy…but you are not allowed to cum until I tell you…hold on baby, it will be worth the wait." He continues to tease me bringing me closer to the edge. He wants me to hold on…I can't.

"Please…I can't hold on anymore." I feel the heat emanating from my entire body.

"Hmmmm, interesting…I think you can…let's turn this up." The vibrator is on full speed now and I can't hold back the scream.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuuuuuckkkk! Please!" The tears are falling from my eyes, I can't hold them back…he is torturing me with so much pleasure. It is so overwhelming. I feel like I am about to stop breathing. I need my air and he's holding it back…but at the same time…he's the air that I need to breathe!

"Do you understand why it's important for you to completely submit to me Anastasia? I want to control all of your desires. You belong to me and I belong to you. Do you know that?" He queries while rubbing his cock on my crack. I feel the moisture on it…oh how I wish I could have some of that delicious pre-ejaculation in my mouth.

"Yes, I am yours only yours. All of me and you are mine." I submissively reply.

"I do care about your happiness and your pleasure. You're all I've ever wanted and more. I aim to please or try my hardest to please you baby." He emphasizes.

"I believe it Sir. I know."

*smack*

He begins to enumerate each phrase with a spank.

"There is absolutely..." *smack* "...no reason..." *smack* "...you should take that..." *smack* "...too lightly" *smack* *smack* *smack*

"You should..." *smack* "...have that..." *smack* "...imbedded..." *smack* "...in your brain." *smack* *smack* *smack*

"Yes, embedded, Sir."

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

The tingling of the spanks and the vibrator are becoming too much to bear. My squeals of pleasure grow louder.

"I suppose you're ready to cum, aren't you?" He quizzes. No shit Sherlock!

"Please…oh please Sir yes." I beg. No shame in my voice.

"Okay baby…then cum for me now." I finally let go and I'm lost! An involuntary sound comes out of me as my eyes are rolled back into my head, I'm biting my lip and my back is arched.

*smack*

I feel another stinging on my butt making my climax stronger, he flips me over and the tip of the vibrator is directly on my clit making me hold my breath and whimpering every few seconds as I try to breathe.

He releases each clamp while moving the vibrator over my clit making my entire body shake. 

"That's right. Like that baby. Feel it…ride it out." He goads.

I suddenly feel him lifting me, my legs are on his shoulder and without warning he slams right into me. Once again I scream.

We lock eyes. We are deliciously wet from head to toes.

"Fuck baby! You're so fucking tight. Don't move baby. Not yet. Hold yourself still." He leans in and kisses me softly making me whimper in his mouth.

"Just like that Baby…control…feel it throbbing inside of you…hold it…wrap that sweet cunt all around me…let me feel your muscles baby…but don't move just hold yourself still" He says gruffly, I love it when he's in full Dom mode. I am so turned on right now. I love this man and everything about it.

My moaning increases. He begins to play a sensual game with my body. He is moving the vibrator back and forth on my clit and begins to slide in and out slowly too slow not giving me enough friction to make me cum again, why oh why is he holding back? I could feel myself building again. I can feel the longing in my depths grow stronger and stronger.

"Oh Sir I want you to fuck me, I fuss.

"Do you now?"

"Yes oh please Sir"

"Please what?"

"Please slide your cock deep inside me and fuck me hard Sir.""

No response

"Oh please Sir. Please." I try begging again.

Still met with no response

"Sir? Please?

"Please what? Tell me what you want Anastasia, be specific."

"Sir please fuck me, stop teasing me, my pussy is aching for you, just slam your cock into me and make me sore."

He hisses again then groans softly in my ear. He runs his tongue along my earlobe and bites it softly. His lips make their way to my mouth and sucks on my lips softly making me moan deeply into his mouth. He removes the vibrator from my clit and I get even more excited knowing he's finally going to fuck me but of course his torture continues.

He does enter me but not with his cock, instead he inserts the vibrator teasing me further, slowly in and out but steady and deep. He completely fills me. The vibrator is not even close to his size and depth but it does fill the void that's shredding me. My moaning becomes louder, my breathing increases. I love this feeling of being completely under his control. I know he's savoring this slow torture. I feel so out of control. I feel like I can't catch my breath. I attempt to close my eyes but his stern voice returns making me drip all over the vibrator and his beautiful hand. I whine again it sounds like I'm crying and moaning…I feel like I'm doing both.

"It's okay baby…soon…how does it feel? Tell me how your pussy feels." He's got me so lewd with desire the obscene language sings right out of me describing my wet, tight pussy for him. I wickedly and salaciously incite my sexual yearning…the deep need for him.

"She's empty Sir, eager to be fucked, she's contracting and aching for your dick to fill her. Not that artificial shit that can't even compare to your solid hard dick. My pussy wants to be fucked Sir…she is begging to be fucked…please do it but do it hard!"

"Hmmmm…so this doesn't do it for you…is that right?" He draws it out of me and holds the vibrator tight against my clit making me shudder. His pleasure is coming from my plea for him. I try to push away the vibrator but he holds my hips down. Continuing the torment and bringing me dangerously close to the edge.

"Doesn't feel good huh? Is it too much?" I whimper and nod tightening my lips trying to contain the need to scream.

"Yes…a little bit."

"Do you like it on your clit baby? Do you still need my dick inside of you?" He teases.

Murmuring my pleasure, my whimpering grows louder.

"Mmmmm…look at you, so horny, begging me to fuck you, dripping on the sheets, we will need to change them after this…we will probably need a new mattress…you're so deliciously wet." He leans in and flicks his tongue on my clit while the vibrator is still tormenting it. I can't control myself. I am trembling, my breathing is labored, I'm going to explode. I grab his face and cup it making him look at me.

"Please…oh! It hurts too much my clit is beginning to hurt…please no more…please Sir."

"Are you in pain or is the pleasure too much to handle?"

"It's pain Sir…it hurts not to have you."

"Hmmmm"

He lowers his head and continues to ignore me. He looks up and I see a glint in his eyes as he continues to torture me with his pleasures. His fingers slowly enter me making me gasp. His tongue is running up and down my folds and up to my clit where he sucks it and softly bites it. He arches his eyebrow and switches the vibrator to the highest setting and I am lost, I can't hold on anymore. Fuck! Is he going to punish me? I am panting and whimpering. I grab on to his hair and I am almost sitting while he is eating me, fucking me with his fingers and pleasuring me with the vibrator!

"Yeah baby let that cunt shake for me. Make it dance, let it open up and get ready to swallow me."

He kisses up my stomach, to my breast, up my throat and finally makes it to my mouth allowing me to taste myself. He is kissing me then tells me to lick my nectar off of his lips and his chin. I obey…once again wanting to make him happy…

"Mmmmm, I taste so good Sir."

We are both sitting up enjoying the most erotic kiss I've ever experienced. Our eyes meet, we continue to kiss, lick and suck while staring at each other. We are hypnotized in our lecherous lustful kiss. This has to be a grossly indecent kiss, but so fucking erotic.

"Lay on your back Ana. Get ready to be fucked." He abruptly demands.

Quickly I lay flat on my back his hand makes it to my very damp core. He spreads my legs wide apart and whispers how beautifully arouse I look. He asks me if I want to be fucked but before I could answer he plunges into me right to his balls. His eyes never leave mine.

"So fucking tight. This cunt is so fucking tight baby." He slides out of me then slowly goes back in sliding in and out, kissing me but still looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love watching you. You ready…again." He asks sliding out all the way and pausing.

"Mmmhmmm…yes Sir." Slam! Back in he goes making me moan…loud…louder than ever.

"Yes! Like that Sir, I love it when you fuck me hard." Breathy moans escape my lips, I surrender to the pleasure he is eliciting out of me. Gasping heavily as my body is wracked with desire.

"Yeah…like this Anastasia…you like it when I do this. Take it baby…take every inch of me like this!" He pulls out and slams right back in and begins to go in and out faster and faster making my entire body shake. 

"Fuuuuucccckkkk! Yes." I squeal.

He chuckles.

He continues his erotic litany,

"In here you're my little fuck toy. I get to do whatever I want with you. Bring those beautiful legs over my shoulder baby…I'm going to fuck you harder and faster…my dick is going to come out of your mouth."

I do as I'm told; my legs go up to his shoulder, he cups my ass and pulls out then slams hard into my pussy making me lose my breath.

"Oh Sir!" I can't say much more, my eyes rolling into the back of my head, my body tightens and rides the next crest of passion.

"Good?" He asks.

"Incredibly good! Oh Sir, I love the way you're making my body hunger for you." I breathlessly whisper as he is thrusting into me and I am meeting him thrust for delicious thrust.

He brings my hand and places it on my clit.

"Show me something good. Amaze me. Tease your little clit while I continue to fuck you."

I spread my legs wider for him so he could get a clear view of my clit and my fingers. I slowly slide the tip of my index finger all around my clit moaning as I enjoy the sensation of my fingers pleasuring my aching pussy. He reaches for the vibrator and tells me to use it instead of my finger. I turn it on and watch his face as our breathing becomes faster, stronger and our scent is filling the air with all of our desires. His hair is as wet as it is after a shower. I see the vanes in his neck and forehead pulsing. His eyes are dark with hunger and lust. My moaning is erratic as I am now enjoying his cock and the delicious vibration of his toy. Fuck this is so fucking good. I think I have died and gone to heaven!

"Christian…I mean…Sir…I'm so close…please don't stop…oh Sir…please, I'm so wet…I feel like I am going die."

He growls than tilts his hips and drives in to the tilt than he pauses for a moment savoring me than slides half way out and slams back in.

"You love this cock don't you." "Yes, Oh Sir…Yes!" I'm murmuring with desire. He pulls out then slides in deeper making me choke with the intensity of his thrust.

"Yeah Good girl. Take that cock. Take it." He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head up and shoves his tongue down my throat.

"Hmmmm, good girl. Your mouth is nice and tight like this." He continues fucking me and talking into my mouth while my head is pulled back.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth next. I'm going to cum and shoot way down deep into this fucking smart mouth of yours. Would you like that?" I am breathing harder, we both are.

"Uhmmmmhummmm...yes Sir." I breathlessly say.

"You're going to swallow some but I am going to enjoy watching my seed spill over your face and these fucking beautiful breasts. I'm going to fuck your mouth, your face and your breast. I'm going to make you nice and dirty!" I moan louder and close my eyes. I am so fucking close I know if I look at him I will come again. I am trying to control it like he ordered me to.

"Fuck Ana! You pussy has a good fucking grip on my cock doesn't it. Tell me what do you want baby. Look at me!" He abruptly pulls out. I open my eyes. He lowers my legs onto the bed. Leaning in he pulls both my knees apart.

"Spread these sexy legs for me sweetheart." He smiles.

"Tell me what you want." He orders.

"You to make me cum Sir, please." I whisper and he slowly sinks into me.

The feel all of him as he pushes deep and deeper into me and then begins to move again, he wraps my legs around his hips and angles his cock then begins to hit my spot making me beg for mercy.

"Please may I…Sir…please."

"Yes you may…come for me Ana…but I want to hear you…I want to hear everything you're feeling. I want you to tell me what it feels like to have my dick shoved up this hot pussy. You ready baby. Come for me NOW!"

"Fuuuccckkkk Christian! Oh my fucking God! Thank you, thank you. Christian…it hurts…oh Sir…it fucking hurts….gah….I can't breathe. Don't stop! This. Cock. Feels. So. Fucking. Good!" My body shakes and convulses as my lustful screams fill the room. He continues stroking in and out of my tight wet hole, riding out my orgasm with me.

"That's right. Feel it. But don't stop….come for me…AGAIN!"

Just when I thought I was going to come down he moves again attacking my vagina and my clit and a wave of pleasure pours out of me drenching both of us.

Bu he doesn't stop...he pulls out of me and his mouth attacks my clit and he grabs the vibrator and shoves it in me. My whimpers begin again, "Oh Sir"

"Do you want to come again baby?"

I can't believe what I am going to say…but my fucking greedy body wants more.

"Yes...Sir. Oh Yes."

He takes me closer than ever before but now I feel his dick throbbing against my legs and feel the moisture leaking from it. He continues to assault my pussy with his mouth and the vibrator. I know this time we are both going to cum together.

"Please I want you to be inside of me when you come Sir. Please fill me as you cum." Without another word he pulls the vibrator out, kneels between my legs, roughly spreads them and slams his body into me and begins his relentless thrust.

"You better fucking cum now." His hand finds my clit and begins to rub it hard and fast.

"I love this delicious tight hole. This fucking pussy is so tight and wet. I love fucking you baby…you've been such a good girl for me tonight. I'm going to let you come once more right now before I lubricate your insides." Hearing his naughty words and feeling his hardness plow into me none stop takes me to the brink. I begin to shake. My body is his. I submit to him. I fucking love this shit! I can't believe I waited this long…fuuuucccckkkk this shit feels so fucking sweeeeeet!

"Such a good girl…like that…milk me…baby…like that." He growls.

I am lost in my blinding passion. His body increasing the intensity of my release with each forceful thrust. He's breathing harder, our hearts are beating as fast as a freight train then I feel a heat flood into me and I hear a harsh animal cry that escapes his throat.

My insides yield to him, my body submits to him and my heart and soul surrenders to him. We are one.

This was indescribable, incredible and at this very moment, right here, right now I instinctively knew, heart body and soul without a doubt that I was made for this. We both were. As he collapsed on top of me kissing me passionately, telling me how much he loved me asking me if I was alright and telling me how proud he was that I didn't safe word…my heart swelled a thousand times.

This moment right here confirmed it for both of us…

I am to be his completely and his is to be mine. We belong to each other…him and I…me and him…us…only us...

I knew that we were going to be together…_**forever. **_

_**Please review and look for Chapter 14 ~ **_

_**Yes…one more chapter to go…**_

_**Rose Grey ~ **_


	14. Chapter 14

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… _**So this is the very last chapter…our challenge is officially over…**_

Don't be sad…you could find their love story in ~ A Casual Grey Encounter or Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love

This story started out as a one shot challenge with a bang, so how about I end it in the same way…

So come along…join me…let's see how this challenge finally ends…

**Chapter 14**

_**More Playroom…**_

"I'm going to blindfold you now. I don't want you to see what I am going to do…you need to only feel okay baby? Do you trust me?"

I nod but quickly add a breathless "Yes Sir" I can't control my breathing. I am panting.

"Good Girl" He whispers as he is softly kissing me. Suddenly I feel something soft running up and down my body, it feels different, sexy, erotic, doesn't hurt, doesn't tickle, just feels...velvety good.

He removes the velvety item once it reaches my very wet core. It is quickly replaced with his flat wet tongue that licks my over sensitive nub then blows warm air onto it before his fingers slowly enters me and his thumb circles me with just the right amount of pressure making me arch my back and moan in pleasure.

"Oh Sir."

His hand slowly makes its way down my leg; he lifts my foot to his mouth, licks the pad, nipping and biting it gently then sucks each of my toes. I feel my body quivering...I let out a small whimper. I know I am getting closer but I need permission before I could cum.

"Sir...may I...please"

I feel his lips glide along my jaw before his lips find my ear and in a sexy voice he whispers. "No."

His fingers explore my sex and slowly enter me. I gasp. One digit then two begins pumping in and out making my juices dripped into his hand.

"On your knees" he demands but had to help me since I'm blind folded. He lowers himself onto the bed right under me, my hands are tied so there's not much I could do but just feel. He reached around with both hands and grabs my ass cheeks, pulling me into his face. His head is moving in a circular motion all over my pussy. His fat tongue is dragging over me like a big, wet sponge. My legs are shaking as the sensations rips through me.

"Oh God Sir...please."

Shaking his head again he growls.

"No! If you cum, I'm going to spank you hard and fuck you harder."

He mashes his soft lips against my clit and kisses it while sucking it in to his mouth, heaven and hell.

I am trembling from head to toes. I know I am going to burst.

"Oh God… I…I can't."

I whimpered almost wanting to cry. The whimper turns into a loud moan as he continues to suck harder while two fingers now enter me, pumping in and out hitting my sweet spot making my body shake and without warning I feel the heat take over, the sensation is too strong, no matter how hard I tried not to cum it is impossible, I have no control and I let go falling over the cliff...I cum hard all over his fingers and mouth…oh fuck! He's going to punish me. He sucks me until my body can't take no more. I can't breathe, I feel like I'm lost. Gone into an abyss.

He slows down then caresses my legs, placing soft kisses on my thighs as he adjusts me and lays me down on the bed. I still feel the ripples on my over sensitive body.

He stops and removes my blindfold and unties me, softly massaging my wrists. The lighting is soft so my eyes adjust quickly and I see the smoldering lust in his beautiful grey irises. He smiles then licks his lips slowly and furrows his brow.

"Naughty girl, you came" he whispers taking all of me in with his gaze. I nod. I don't care. Punish me. The pleasure is so worth the pain.

He stands quickly as I now realize he is naked and I get my first glance at his very erect cock. It looks big and juicy and very tasty. I want it in my mouth. I stare at it and slowly lick my lips then softly bite my bottom lip wanting him to put it in my mouth and allow me to do to him what he just did to me. Come to think of it…oh I am and I definitely will.

He chuckles. I look up and almost stop breathing as our eyes lock. God…this man is breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes are going to be the death of me. I feel like I can't breathe. He just simply takes my breath away. How could one person have so much power over another? I love this man to pieces. I want to tell him how much right now…I know we are in the playroom and in here he is "Sir" but in my heart…he is the love of my life…

"_**Christian…I love you so much, more than words can ever say." **_

I whisper very lowly. I don't know if he heard me, I just wanted to say it out loud at this very moment. I don't think he heard me, his demeanor has not changed. He's still in Dom mode…good…this will be my little secret…saying his name and declaring my love in the red room of pleasure while submitting to him.

Christian continues to stare deep into my eyes then tilts his head and shakes his head while licking his fingers that are laced with my creamy nectar.

Oh, I know I'm in trouble. I wasn't supposed to cum!

"Anastasia…what did I say; now I have to punish you."

He flips me over before I have a chance to react and kneels behind me on the bed.

"Hold on the headboard Anastasia, don't let go until I tell you. You are not allowed to come again. Do you understand me? If you do I am going to punish you even harder and it won't be for pleasure."

Oh my God, he is going to fuck me hard. How do I stop myself from coming? Doesn't he know that all he has to do is look at me and I fall over!

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Owww…now that has my attention! Shit! I thought he was going to fuck me hard…oh no he said spank hard then fuck harder! Oh fuck…my ass is on fire. These are so much harder than the last time.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

"Answer me! Stay still Anastasia and count!"

"Yes, Sir, I understand. Ten!" I breathe heavily while trying not to squirm or cry.

My heart is beating a thousand miles per minute.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* "Fifteen"

His hands are now caressing my stinging cheeks and his fingers begin to slide up and down my folds. His hand cups my mound making me moan but that is short lived because without warning I feel the stinging on my wet cunt…he is spanking my sex but it doesn't hurt it is…so…hot!

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* "Twenty"

Fingers enter me roughly then are withdrawn…

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* Twenty five!" Oh God he is getting harder and rougher on my ass. I don't want to cry…but I'm close.

"Have you had enough Anastasia? Do you want some more? Or shall I fuck this creamy wet pussy? Tell me what you want."

My eyes are closed and my head is bowed. I am breathing hard. I am trying to calm my heart, my body and control my tears. I bite my lip and feel so confused not really knowing which emotion is stronger. My arousal longing for pleasure not pain or my big ego feeling bemused from the combination of both sensations.

I shake my head…

"I don't know what I want." A small sob escapes me.

I know the tears are close. I don't want to disappoint him. He runs his hand through my hair and turns my head towards him roughly then stares deep in my eyes. I know he sees the tears. I know they are all there waiting to fall. I hate that I can't do this, but this is what he wants and needs and I desperately need him more.

He gasps when he notices the tears that are now spilling. His fingers that were yanking my hair roughly become gentle and begin to massage my scalp.

"Oh no baby girl. No…I don't want you to cry. No."

He leans over and gently kisses me. He is sweet and soft and when our tongues meet we both moan into each other's mouth. Our kiss deepens, becomes passionate taking my breath away.

I pull away and look at him letting him know I'm okay.

"Sir, I'm ready to continue."

He shakes his head and closes his eyes but I lean in and run my tongue over his lips.

"Please Sir." He growls with his eyes close but when he opens them I see without a doubt, immediately the Dom is back.

"Are you sure?" I nod. His fingers fist in my hair again.

"Tell me what you want Anastasia." I shake my head again not wanting to beg again but unable to hide what I want. "I want you" I whisper breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to punish you or fuck you? Tell me."

He is grinding his hard cock up and down the crack of my ass making me long for him. I arch my back and lose my breath as I'm unable to speak. He leans in and runs his tongue up and down my back and softly bites me in different location making me whimper but not from pain…it is from the frustration of not having him and aching so deep within me for this man.

"Please Sir. Please don't punish me…just fuck me."

He hisses into my ear, his chest to my back then nibbles the back of my neck and makes his way down my back sucking and licking it all the way down his hand goes to my front until he reaches my cunt and begins to fuck me with his fingers in and out. This is so fucking frustrating. I want his cock not his fucking finger! His pumping becomes rougher, faster, deeper and his breathing sounds heavy, full of lust. His body is very close to me feeling hard, masculine and strong.

"I spanked you hard…now it's time to fuck you harder" he roughly enters me so unbelievably fast and deep making me scream! He pulls out than slowly enters me again and begins to move in and out and all around.

I want to touch him but he stops me, "hold on to the headboard Ana…I'm going to take you on the ride of your life just like I promised. Are you ready baby?" I breathe in heavily and look over my shoulders.

"Oh yes. More than you could imagine!" He slams back into me sending the waves of pleasures up and down my body.

He is fucking me so hard, with a vengeance for what seems like forever. The bed feels like it may break. I can't control my breathing; I feel the beads of sweat sliding down my body. I keep trying to not scream but feel like I'm about to explode. I feel it coming hard, fast from everywhere inside and out. I have to let go, I feel myself tightening on him. He knows I'm on the edge, but I won't cum not until he tells me.

"I can't, please. Oh fuck, please, Oh God." I am begging this feels amazing. He's going harder than he's ever gone before. The strength of this man, God, he's so…

"Don't hold back Anastasia, come for me now, let it go!" He growls through gritted teeth while he continues to go harder, I meet him thrust for thrust and then I let go, I come just like he asked.

His fingers work my front and I come again and he thrust harder against my back wall. My insides are on fire. My body aching and in pain and exhausted but I didn't want him to stop. My breasts were heaving fast against my chest wall. I moaned loudly and panted out of breath as he arches his back, sweat dripping off of both of us. I feel the pulsation from my clit. I feel the orgasm deep inside; another orgasmic wave crashing against me and as I am lost my body begins to thrash as I feel a vibrators on to my clit. I feel nothing but electricity flowing through me being making me lose my mind.

He increased the speeds to high. This can't be real. I can't breathe, I can't move, I feel paralyzed, I feel so fucking good. Ahhhh…what is he doing to me! He's going to kill me! Oh yes…stop, no don't stop…oh fuck me…no this is to fucking much!

"_**CHRISTIAN! FUCK! IT'S TOO MUCH! Oh God Please…I don't know what to feel, Christian!" **_

My words sent him over, he thrusts a few more times then I finally hear him groan long and deep…

"Anastasia, fuck! AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck baby!"

His hot cum releases in to me as he finish his orgasm but continues his assault with his vibrators sending me off again making me scream the loudest sound that has ever escaped me. A geyser of fluid gushes from inside of me but he holds me securely not letting me go as liquid dripped from both of us all over the sheets. I cry and moan as I writhed against the sensation of what this man is doing to me. The vibrator stops, he slowly pulls out of me making me wince and he gently lets me go but my body feels too weak. I finally collapse on top of our very wet sheets trying to catch my breath. I'm lying on my stomach unable to move…I feel him move my hair from my face and kiss my cheeks ever so sweetly.

"You okay baby?" I nod and smile "MmmHmmm."

I can't speak; he's taken everything from me. I really can't say any words; I'm losing the battle, barely able to stay awake. He leans over and whispers in my ear…

"_**I love you too Anastasia…so very much…more than words could ever say. You are mine…now and forever and I forever will be yours" **_He kisses me__softly on my neck_**.**_

"_**Do you know that baby?" **_

My heart just swelled times a hundred, it might actually burst. He repeated my words. He did hear me. I really try to answer him but my smile and the little moan should be enough to tell him "_**Yes…I know**_" but I'm too exhausted and I'm very sated so the only thing I am able to do is fully turn over to place my head on his chest and finally succumb to sleep in the arms of my happily ever after.

**Six months later…**

I really don't know what is going on with me. I've been battling a weird stomach virus for the past three and a half months. At first Kate thought I was pregnant. I freaked out for what seemed like forever…but she bought me a home pregnancy test and it was negative. The status of the test was confirmed when my period came down that evening. I had the worst menstrual cramps imaginable. The next day I went to see my gynecologist. She took another urine sample and confirmed I was not pregnant. She administered the depo shot that same day since my menstrual cycle had started the day before but I still feel sick.

This virus is literally killing me. It comes and goes it's very weird. I no longer bleed during my cycle just spot since getting the shot but I still feel off balance. I guess it's because my cycle is not a normal cycle, but that is to be expected. Some women don't even menstruate at all with the depo shot. I can't wait for my body to finally get used to all the changes it's been subjected I just want to feel like myself again.

I must admit my body has changed for the better. The exercising and sex have sculpted my body into nicer curves making me look sexier and hotter in everything I wear. Christian insists on overfeeding me, constantly complaining I'm too thin. I love my weight. I love that he's able to pick me up and fling me around like a ragdoll…especially in our kinky room of pleasure…god…the other night he picked me up and placed my legs on his shoulders, he mastered his cunnilingus skills while pinning me against the wall as I held on to some ropes up above. Most of my weight was dangling from his shoulders as he cupped my ass and ate me like if I was a juicy watermelon until I gushed tons and tons of fluids all over his mouth, face, chin and chest. He licked me cleaned then slid me down, tied me up and fucked me hard against the wall. The thought of it makes me squirm with heat and desire. Oh it was amazing!

Being this light has so many advantages…so why fix it if it's not broken? Although, I have gained a few pounds since he insists on taking me to eat to the best exotic places all over the world while showing me all of the things and places that has inspired him to be as successful as he is today. Fifteen pounds heavier, I had no other choice then to buy myself a new wardrobe since my current one has gotten extremely tight. I didn't worry too much since Dr. Greene (my new gynecologist courtesy of Mr. Grey) did forewarn me about the possibilities of some weight gain…five to ten pounds as a common side effect from the depo shot. I'm scheduled to see her in a few weeks for my next shot. She said she is going to do a full work up first before giving me the shot. My previous doctor just checked my urine and gave me the shot, but Dr. Greene wants to make sure I am in good health before administering the next round.

I wasn't too thrilled about the weight gain. I was a size zero to a one and now I am a two maybe a four. I have always been petite, so this extra weight is wearing me down and making me feel big.

One evening I was sitting on our bed pouting since everything in our closet was tight and extremely uncomfortable. Christian entered the bedroom and immediately placed me on his lap consoling me, wondering what had me so sad. My eyes were brimming with tears since this was a very important night…I was going to meet the entire Grey clan. Yes, I had met his parents, Elliott and his sister…but this was a family dinner where his grandparents were also going to attend as well as other relatives that were very close to them all. I finally found a baby blue dress, sexy but elegant, sleeveless with a plunging drape front that did not show off too much. I paired it with sky high Jimmy Choo chocolate heels and Christian topped it off with elegant tear drop chocolate diamond earrings. They were exquisite and perfect.

The outfit was perfect and the Grey family welcomed me with opened arms. His grandparents just simply stole my heart. They are so in love. His grandmother kept telling Christian she was so proud of him for getting a very beautiful woman as the future Mrs. Christian Grey. He just smiled and kissed my forehead or my knuckles every time the comment was made. His grandfather finally put a stop to it by taking me away to dance with him. I felt my face go all shades of red. We have never spoken about marriage. I know we love each other, but we are still getting to know each other. We need to take things slowly. Will marriage be in our future…_**God, I hope so**_…I would marry him today, but that is my little secret. I don't want to pressure him. If being with him as his girlfriend is all he is able to give me at the moment…or forever, than that's enough for me. As long as we are together…the rest is yet to come.

The day after the Grey reunion my over indulging boyfriend stepped in to rectify my clothes situation. He sent a personal shopper to get me everything I needed. In a blink of an eye, my wardrobe nearly tripled. I wasn't too happy with him spending so much money on me. He loves spoiling me, I honestly hate it but again…I learn to pick and choose my battles. My honey is a giving man. Buying things for me and spoiling me is his way of telling me just how much he loves me.

A few days after the reunion we spoke about the elephant in the room…_**marriage and the lack of wanting to get married**_. He explained how that was a huge step and that he loves me deeply but wanted it to be right for both of us…not because everyone expected us to get married, but because it is what we both wanted. I swallowed hard before speaking, discreetly trying to sound nonchalant (_**Right for both of us? What does that mean? He's not sure about marrying me)**_ so I agreed marriage is a big step and we should just drop the subject since right now it seems like a moot point to discuss it since we clearly were not ready. I told him I didn't even give it a second thought until that moment. I needed him to believe me since I myself was having a hard time believing myself.

I think that was the day I finally realized what Christian and I have is wonderful, but will not last forever. I know I am being silly, but the love I have for this man runs so deep I could marry him right now, I would have married him yesterday and truthfully I would have married him on the day we met. But his love for me although deep is not the same. I didn't feel this way or so strongly about a silly paper and the commitment behind it until his grandmother planted the seed. I don't want to pressure him so I acted like this was not a huge issue and just did the best to convince him I was fine with things just as they were by slowly climbing on him and making the sweetest love to him by pouring every ounce of love for this man into my every touch. No words were said. We climaxed together and held each other for what seemed like forever; Christian carried me to our bed placing me gently on it then held me until I felt him fall asleep.

I made my way into the shower where I finally freed my pain; the tears weighing heavily in my shattered heart were finally released in the shower. Fat gut wrenching tears silently fell from my eyes under the cascading showerhead. I sobbed quietly into both palms letting loose of the hurt watching it quietly go down the drain. After my shower I climbed back into bed and fell asleep but kept waking up all night distressed as my dreams were filled with different ways Christian Grey was going to break my heart. The next morning after thinking about everything and all of our discussions, I finally realized I was not going to dwell on what tomorrow brings. I am going to enjoy the time I have with him and be thankful for however long that may be.

Later that day things were back to normal, well as normal as they could possibly be and even though my heart had been shattered the night before we continued to love each other and make the best of what we had.

_**Until today**_…

Christian has been away on a business trip oversees for almost a month. I am missing him so much and can't wait to see him. Christian returns on Saturday and I am planning the best welcome home celebration ever. It will be a small event attended by only a party of two.

I finally went to Dr. Greene's office today for my _**shot **_but instead…I got the biggest _**shock**_ of my life. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect it to be the day I had to say goodbye to the love of my life…I didn't mean to do this. I know he will think this was done on purpose…but I swear on all that is holy…I never meant for this to happen…and now it's too late! This definitely can't be undone…not at this point and truthfully…I could never do it…I knew we were destined to end…but never did I think it would end because of this…

_Coming out of Dr. Greene's office recalling our conversation, I am shocked. I feel like my world is just crumbling down...but I'm also so happy, but Christian…he's going to think I trapped him just to marry him! Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick__**…**_

"Sawyer, please pull over, I'm going to be sick."

I haven't been able to control the ache in my soul and now it's rushing up my throat and spilling onto the concrete. The tears are rolling down my face as I am heaving on the side of the car, vomiting and feeling my heart break with every gush that purges out of me. Luke is rubbing my back and telling me I'm going to be okay. Once I'm done, he hands me a bottle of water, a linen napkin and some mouthwash which I use to rinse the horrible taste in my mouth. I climb back in then lean my head back on the chair and close my eyes, my head is throbbing and my world is spinning. I need to try to get my composure back but right now it seems like that's literally impossible. I really fucked up. I know that is what he is going to think and say right before he leaves me. Luke climbs in the back of the SUV with me and closes the door. I feel his strong hand grab my small delicate shaky hands.

"Ana? Are you pregnant?" Luke whispers while holding my hands. I open my eyes and stare at him then in a trembling voice deny it.

"What? No. Just a virus." Shaking my head.

He shakes his head and frowns then he cups my face.

"Ana…please, I won't tell anyone…not…not even Mr. Grey. Please trust me... Tell me, are you pregnant."

My lip trembles follow by my entire body joining in and shaking like a leaf. I place both of my hands over my face and cry into them hard while I nod confirming that "yes" I am pregnant…I am so very pregnant…in fact…according to my Dr. Greene…I am twenty weeks pregnant! Christian is going to think I got pregnant just to trap him…I don't know what to do. He doesn't want to marry me and that is just a piece of paper…now a child…that is forever…he said we were not ready…how the hell did I let this happen.

I could barely speak; I'm sobbing but try to explain to my confidant…my friend.

"Lu…Luke…he's going to hate me. He…he…said he didn't want to ma…marry me; he said he was not ready. I didn't ask to marry him, his grandmother brought it up and he said that he was not ready…not until he felt it was right…and now…oh Luke, now I'm pregnant! I didn't do it on purpose, please believe me. He is going to hate me. He is going to think I got pregnant to trap him. I didn't I swear…I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't know I was pregnant. The weight, I thought it was the depo shot. I was even working out harder to try to lose the weight and have been doing crunches…oh Luke! What if I hurt the baby with the crunches and the cardio work out! My stomach has a little bump but I thought it was the depo shot and the weight gain…I never suspected I was pregnant. He is going to hate me! Please don't tell him or Jason. I beg you to not tell anyone. You work for him I know that but you are supposed to protect me and right now I am begging you to please protect me…and my…oh god Luke…I am asking you to please protect me and my baby."

He pulls me to him and hugs me tightly. Kissing me on my head and reassuring me that my secret was safe with him. I cry harder and hold him so tight I probably bruised his ribs. His strong arms are consoling me and protecting me but I still feel like a shell of a woman knowing that the only arms I am longing for were the arms of the angel that is going to kill my already dying heart once he finds out what I've done…_Christian Grey is going to leave me…broken hearted and pregnant. _

Luke and I talked for a long time and he finally convinces me to tell Christian the truth. He told me to be strong and just take the plunge. I'm already four months pregnant and will not be able to hide my pregnancy from him. He explained if he's going to end it…let it be now. He told me to have faith in our love and trust the man that loves me and the man that he has seen change because of me. He reassured me and promised he will always be there for me and my little blip. He promised to protect me…us no matter what.

I knew he was right…

I went home, took a shower, ate a small meal and cried myself to sleep. The next day I woke up to a pounding headache and once again threw up the little bit of food I managed to eat, I rubbed my stomach while begging my little blip to behave and let mommy breathe and feel better. A little while later I felt strong enough to shower and start to get ready for my day. As I walked passed my full length mirror I almost passed out, shocked at what I was seeing. I glanced at my naked body gasping and knowing there is no way Christian wasn't going to know I'm pregnant. How did I not see this until today…right there in full color was the cutest bump staring back at me…my baby was growing inside of me, melting my heart and making everything better. At this very moment I knew that no matter what the outcome of our conversation…I will always have a part of him. This baby was created by two people who truly loved each other and no matter what happens…I will never regret it.

I rubbed some lotion over my body and put on nude lacey booty short panties and a sexy matching bra. I dried and styled my hair straight and put on light make up and decided on wearing an ultra-feminine flattering dress by Paule Ka. It is two-tone sheath blush and beige with a round neckline with slit and hidden button closure, dolman cap sleeves, gathered high waist, contrast tonal skirt with ruched side seam, side slit, hidden side zip and a loosely bloused top, flatters the form-fitting skirt. I wore GIUSEPPE ZANOTTI blush patent leather open toe pumps and a studded trim Versace blush tote. A few matching but simple accessories and grabbed my beige Lana Raincoat and left to work.

The day flew by and before I knew it I was walking into the penthouse in a daze I bumped into a wall of steel. Strong arms gathered me quickly and consumed me in a sweet delicious kiss. I was home in more ways than one…Christian was supposed to be home tomorrow…Saturday…it's Friday yet here he was…kissing me, loving me and making all that is wrong…right.

"Christian." I cry devouring him just as much.

"God, I missed you so much Anastasia. I missed you so very much. I finished early and came straight home to you. I need you so much baby; I need to be inside of you."

He removes my raincoat and continues kissing me all over while telling me how much he missed me. My tears are falling and all I could do is tell him how much I love him and continue kissing him and feeling every inch of him. He lifts me and carries me to our bedroom while leaving a trail of coat, bag and shoes all over the place. I wrap my legs around his waist and once we were in our bedroom I begged him to take me quickly as the need for him is too much to bear.

He slams me against the wall and lifts my dress and rips my lacey panties while kissing me deeply then enters my hot, dripping core, fucking me hard and sweet sending us both into the most erotic orgasm either one of us ever experienced.

We're both breathing hard. Still kissing. Still connected. He caresses my face then cups it. He looks me in my eyes then kisses me deeply.

"Ana, baby, I love you so much."

Closing my eyes, I am at a loss for words. I just want to hold him. Love him. Let him love me.

He smiles, "I need more. Come, let's take a shower." I nod. He carries me still connected. Once we entered the bathroom reality hit me. I can't let him see me naked. He will know. I have to tell him. It's now or never. Christian pulls out of me and turns on the shower while still holding me. Then puts me down softly and kisses my nose.

"Hi baby." I giggle and whisper "Hi."

He cups my face and kisses me again, this time softly and sweetly.

"I guess I missed you more than I knew, I don't think I said hello before I attacked you huh." I smile and nod then shrugged.

"I missed you too. That was better than a regular hello." He smiles and looks at my eyes and frowns slightly.

"What's wrong baby?" That's all he had to say…

I hug his waist and bury my face into his chest. I know I'm just minutes away from losing him. I just need to inhale his scent for a few more minutes before I confess and watch as he walks away.

"Hey…it's okay baby. Anastasia…what's wrong baby. Tell me. Look at me, hey, come here. He shuts the shower and leads me to our bedroom and sits on the chaise lounge then pulls me to his lap.

"Talk to me sweetheart, I'm home. What's wrong?"

I grab his face and kiss him like I've never kissed him before. The kiss is full of all my love and all of my fears knowing this may be the last kiss we will ever share. I finally pull away and look at his eyes. His thumbs wipe my tears and then he leans over and kisses the rest away. 

"Talk to me. Tell me please."

I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away. I climb off of his lap and just sit next to him silently until I feel strong enough to speak. I don't want to cry while I am speaking to him. I need to be strong. So after a few minutes I turn to him and begin to speak softly.

"Christian…I don't know how to say this. I promise you I didn't plan it and I understand and I know that this is too soon. I won't blame you if you want to end us here tonight." My tears are trying so very hard to escape my eyes…I'm doing all that I can to stop them from falling. I don't want him to feel obligated nor to feel sympathy. I need to remain strong. He leans towards me and cups my face.

"Anastasia? What's wrong baby? You're scaring me. Why would I want to end us tonight? Haven't you figured it out that you and I are it…forever and ever?"

His words are so beautiful; they cut me. I'm going to lose him. How did I let this happen? I know how it happened. We haven't used protection. I guess he thought I was protected and now I've trapped him. My lips are trembling and my voice is shaky.

"Christian, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I know you don't want children. I swear I won't tell anyone. I'll leave; you won't have to support this baby. Please believe me this was not planned. I don't want your money or any of this. All I ever wanted is you…but I fucked up. I allowed you to cum inside of me and now…I'm pregnant."

I said all those words to him in one breath. Christian's eyes are wide. He furrows his brow. He shakes his head and runs both of his hands through his hair. He stands and walks away from me into the closet and I finally let the sob out and the tears drench my face. I stand and begin to walk out of the room and make it a few feet from where we were sitting when I feel his arms wrap around me freezing me on the spot.

"Here hold this." He whispers.

"Don't look at it yet okay. Just hold it for a minute and turn around so I could look at those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

I grab what he gave me in my hand…it feels like a zip lock bag…it has something in it. I don't look down; instead I close my eyes and let him turn me towards him.

"Anastasia Rose Kavanagh-Steele, I am so fucking mad at you right now." I cry harder, shaking my head I speak through my sobs.

"I know…I'm so…sorry. I didn't mean too." He places his finger on my lips and tips my chin up then runs his thumbs along my cheeks. I close my eyes and try to make a mental note on how his touch makes me feel. I want to feel him forever. I want to sense him near me when I close my eyes and smell his wonderful scent and feel the warmth of his body consume me…I need to remember as that is all I will have after today…my memories of us…and our baby.

I feel his soft lips brush my lips that are wet with my salty tears.

"Shhhh…baby. Open your eyes sweetheart. Look at me." I swallow hard and look into his beautiful grey eyes also filled with tears. This makes me weep more as I know I am breaking his heart just as much as mine.

"I'm sorry. Christine. I love you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry." I am crying so hard I'm trembling. I feel like I am going to pass out.

"Baby…stop please. You have to let me finish, I need to speak. Please do not interrupt me okay." I nod and bite my lip trying to control the sobs. I can't.

"I'm so fucking mad at you because you still think so little of me. I love you Ana. You and everything about you and now…"

He places his hand on my stomach and rubs it softly and smiles. He bends and pulls the dress off of me and gasp as he sees my little baby bump. He continues to rub my bump softly and the tears are falling from both of our eyes. His voice is filled with thick emotions but he continues to speak.

"Anastasia…sweetheart, look how beautiful you are. You are already showing. You have my seed growing inside of you. You are willing to shatter your heart and soul for this flesh of our flesh…and I fucking love you even more for that. I thought I could never love another woman as deeply as I love you…but now I'm wrong since right now I know that I could never ever love another soul the way that I love you at this very moment. I've fallen even deeper in love with you in just the last few minutes. I am consumed by your love and I can't imagine ever being without it ever again."

I am sobbing harder and my entire body is trembling. He doesn't want to leave me…he loves me…even though I'm pregnant…

"Christian…I was so scared." I cry harder and lose all control. I need to let it all out. The fear, the anguish, the thought of losing him and the emotional roller coaster I've been riding since the moment I left Dr. Greene's office. Christian holds me closely to him and kisses the top of my head.

"Don't ever say you're leaving me again okay sweetness…promise me you won't ever go. Tell me you and me and our little miracle is forever. Say it."

I hold him by his waist and nuzzle my face into his chest, still crying but telling him how much I love him and assure him I am his for as long as he wants me. He cups my face and softly kisses me and soon we are lost in a romantic, passionate but loving kiss. We are both still crying. He lifts me and carries me to our bed. He lays me down and slides in next to me never breaking our kiss. He pulls away and cups my face then peppers my face with soft sweet kisses.

"Anastasia…say it again…say this is forever." He continues to kiss me and reaches for my hand the one with the Ziploc bag and removes it from my hold then places the contents into his pocket. "Forever Christian. I'm yours from now until eternity plus one day more."

Christian smiles as he begins to kiss my knuckles softly brushing his lips against them. He kisses each of my fingers individually while looking me deep in my eyes. He is making me squirm with desire as he finishes with my right hand and is now slowly kissing my left hand repeating the process. My head falls on the pillow and my breathing becomes labored…uncontrollable, my body is already aching for him.

My tears are gone but my face is still wet he reaches over and wipes my face with a soft linen napkin while continuing to kiss and suck each of my fingers making me moan.

"Look at me sweetheart" he whispers and our eyes lock. He places my pinky in his mouth and sucks it all the way to my knuckles, then kisses it softly and smiles. This is so erotic.

"Christian…I need you so much."

He nods then places the next finger into his mouth then swirls his tongue up and around it and slips something on it. He slowly pulls it out of his mouth but this finger feels different. Something is on it. I look at my finger and see what is making it feel heavy and I am mesmerized and speechless…I find grey eyes that are now staring at me nervously but filled with unshed tears.

He gets off of the bed and pulls me to a sitting position and kneels down in front of me on one knee. He leans over and very softly caresses my face and wipes the tears I didn't realize were once again falling and I do the same to him.

"_**Christian**_." He smiles and nervously whispers…

"Say it again sweetheart…tell me again…how you and me…**we**…are going to be forever…for eternity plus one day...tell me the words and make me the richest man alive…tell me forever and tell me you'll marry me. Tell me you'll be my wife and share forever together. Anastasia Rose…my beautiful goddess…will you do me the honor of chasing forever with me and agree to marrying me?"

My hand goes over my mouth; I am crying happy tears…unable to speak…

I nod. I'm unable to say the words. He shakes his head.

"I have to hear the words sweetheart. Take me out of my misery and tell me what you want."

I nod again and whisper "You…I want you…now and forever. For an eternity…plus one day, yes…I will marry you Christian…today, tomorrow and over and over again. I will marry you and promise to chase forever."

"Anastasia."

He cups my face and slams his mouth to mine and we are lost in our kiss. "I love you Anastasia. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too Christian…so fucking much" mimicking the words he just whispered to me. He chuckles and I giggle but only for a second, Christian grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to him and continues our passionate, blissful kiss. After a few minutes he stops then lays next me and caresses my hair and face as gentle as he can while looking deeply into my eyes. I am so lost and consumed by this man…the feelings deriving from both of us has me feeling all types of raw emotions. I am shivering…yet I'm not cold. The love I have for this man is seeping right through me; overwhelming me, making me lose all sense of reality. I'm so crazy in love…that's all I can truly say.

"I love you my future Mrs. Grey so much it hurts. I never knew what that word meant and I never wanted to know it. Not until fate stepped in and put loving you as my destiny. _**The Challenge**_...I can't believe I found such innocence and beauty in a BDSM club. You turned my world upside down with just one glance. It was as if lightning struck me when I saw you. I wanted you so much it almost consumed my sanity…but the strange thing is that my body desired you but my heart and soul craved you more and now our love is expanding into a beautiful baby…I can't wait to see what we're having and to hold our little Grey heir in my arms. Thank you for loving me baby…thank you for finding me…thank you for agreeing to chase forever with me and thank you for giving me a little baby…" I place my fingers on his lips and kiss him interrupting his words.

"A little boy Christian. I'm twenty weeks and Dr. Greene confirmed we are having a little boy." He smiled like the sun, so brightly.  
"A boy? Really? Anastasia…I love you so very much. I'm going to make love to you over and over again tonight until we fall asleep from exhaustion. When we wake up we are flying to Vegas to be immediately married…I don't want to wait…no more wasting our forever…our happily ever after…begins right now. Okay?"

"Yes…Oh Yes…Christian…I'll marry you right here…right now…I want to be with you forever."

I run my hands through his hair bringing him closer to me he climbs over me and bends down to kiss my stomach and whispers how much he already loves his little boy. He slowly climbs back up, coaxes my legs to open and slowly enters me then makes the gentlest love to me; this beautiful man explores every inch of my body while sealing our fate with so much more than a kiss.

_**Epilogue…**_

Twenty two weeks later…Mr. & Mrs. Grey welcomed a beautiful healthy baby boy…young heir to the throne ~ Theodore Raymond Grey was born followed by a very surprising little Phoebe Grace Grey…the apple to her daddy's eyes…hiding behind her big brother…no one knew she was there until the day of delivery and during the emergency caesarian section…Dr. Greene discovered the Grey's little bonus…who knew…of course this would happen…Anastasia and Katherine are twins…and now…Teddy and Phoebe are also…_**TWINS!**_

Christian and Ana are truly blessed and now they all lived happily ever after…

_**~ The End ~ **_

_**I did love all of your challenges…all I ask is that you leave just one last review…I'll see you in my next story…**_

_**If you haven't read my other stories…try them…if love is what you seek then love is what you'll get…**_

_**My Stories ~ **_

Fifty Shades of Fate! Oh Baby! ~ Complete story…

A Casual Grey Encounter and Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love ~ a work in progress…

_**I have one more question…changing the characters…the names do you think this would be a good original? A fun read? Should I publish it?**_

_**Thanks for reading and taking this challenge with me.**_

_**Until the next one love ~ **_

_**Rose Grey xo**_


End file.
